Children of the Wreckage
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione was many things. A good employee. A great Aunt. But she was not prepared for what was to come. A prophecy was brought to light and it wants to play matchmaker. Now she must navigate through the prophecy and figure out how to prevent it from ruining lives. The only problem? It might ruin hers as well! Not a marriage law per say, no marriage required for this type of crazy
1. Chapter 1

**_Somewhere in the Sands of time_**

 ** _Was written an order by design_**

 ** _One Hand unchanged and pure_**

 ** _Other be shrouded and obscure_**

 ** _Only when Found what we seek_**

 ** _Will peace Go the life we wreak_**

 ** _Less not end without matched_**

 ** _Or Remain always unattached_**

She read over the words many times to try and figure out the passage. It was unlike her to misinterpret much, but there she was, scratching her head. The witch tapped her finger on her desk and gazed over at the Minister talking to the archivist. He had not noticed she looked over at his paperwork to see what the small wizard brought in.

"Hermione Granger, come here," Minister Shacklebolt said gruffly.

"Yes, Minister?" She asked gently and walked over.

The man folded his arms and gave a gesture toward the smaller wizard, "This is Stevens, Stevens is an Unspeakable, this is Granger, as you know she is personally working with me on a few regulation laws from the MLE. Stevens brought me up an obscure prophecy and tells me the date is for a week from now. You read the passage, what do you think it has to do with?" Kingsley finished and Hermione chewed her lip.

"A prophecy? There is nothing more to it than that one passage?" The witch placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I need to see this globe to really know. There might be symbols." Hermione voiced and Kingsley smiled brightly.

"Always volunteering for extra work, Miss Granger. We have a list of symbols but they mean nothing. The team has been working on them for years and still have no answers. The only theme to this globe seems to be all-encompassing. The entire wizarding world will be affected by this prophecy and not one of the many times across the many countries that have been researching it know the answer." The minister finished and Hermione walked back to grab the parchment.

"Somewhere in the sands of time, was written an order by design. Sounds to me like this is addressing something written ages ago. Written an order by design... that is suggestive. Maybe back in the archives, there is some sort of laws or orders written to address this passage," she paused and tapped her chin with her index finger. "I can check and see about original laws and orders in my department. We have a historical reference section. If it is global, chances are it was written to salvage magic. I have a timeframe. I will get on it right away." Hermione slipped the passage into her bag and Kingsley nodded.

"Always the best at what you do, Granger," he declared and she gave him a soft smile.

Hermione fidgeted a moment and voiced professionally, "If I could get a copy of the symbols, that might help me narrow down what I am looking for. If you will excuse me, I have a week to find this and very little overtime hours." She bowed her head a bit and the minister chuckled.

"Good luck, and if you need assistance, Percy can come by and check on you." He told her and Hermione walked off to her department.

The witch knew where she was going and had the forethought to go to her desk first. It was dusty and a bit nerve-racking down in the archives of laws and regulations long since passed. An infinite number of rows, stacks and books left to rot in the death row of laws. The curvy witch slid on a pair of flats, tapped her power suit to be more of a slacks and blouse number before leaving down below.

"Hermione!" Her name rang out and she smiled, turning to see Harry.

"Harry Potter, coming to bid me farewell on my new adventure down to the room of old laws and fearful sounds?" She teased and he gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ron told me that you might make an appearance tonight. I was hoping so. Ginny wants to celebrate and it isn't the same without you." His voice was a bit playful still, but held less zip; he was being serious.

Hermione exhaled and gave him a motion of agreement, "Oh, alright. I have so much work, but if my boss requests it..." She trailed off with a smile and he chuckled.

"Now, that is more like it." He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, "Hermione, I know he said you are happy with how things ended between you two, but you don't seem it. You told him you just didn't see eye to eye anymore, what does that mean?" He asked finally.

She knew this was coming, actually, she expected it a year ago when they broke up. Ron and Hermione decided they wanted different things from life. It wasn't hard to understand; she wanted her occupation and he wanted... well, he wanted to drink and go out. Not that it was wrong, she was supportive of his happiness. They never really experienced being alone since after the war. He wanted a chance to find out what his happiness was and she was satisfied with working through her emotions; in other words, she was a workaholic.

"I am a hard woman to date, Harry. I work long hours, I have a bold personality and truth be told, we don't mix well now that we have grown into ourselves. It was fine when we were discovering what life was after the war. Now, it just doesn't work. I still love him and wish him the best. Isn't he seeing what's her name..." Hermione scrunched her face in thought.

"Susan Bones, you know that," Harry muttered and Hermione giggled.

"That's the one. Don't give me that look, Harry. I am happy to be alone. When I want children, I will have children. When I want a wizard in my life, I will find him. Don't worry about me." Hermione finished with a nod and straightened her outfit. "Now, I have roughly three hours to dig in the archives of laws to find what Minister Shacklebolt needs. Hopefully, I can find it, if not I am down there all day tomorrow. I will see you tonight." She excused herself with a wave and Harry watched as she left, still trying to figure his friend out.

0o0o

Hermione was frustrated as she walked up to the door of the Burrow. The witch spent a large amount of time digging through ancient laws and found absolutely nothing. On top of all of that, she had been trying to figure out the passage to narrow down maybe what this prophecy was about. Again, she felt like she was failing herself.

Gazing down at her clothes, she shook her head, "this won't do. Molly will give me a tongue lashing for showing up in this mess." Muttering to herself, she flicked her wand and changed it to a soft black dress. Hermione tied her hair back with a black ribbon and exhaled before opening the door. Arthur was sitting down with Fred in his lap as the boy had a book out. The older wizard waved her over without speaking so it wasn't to set chaos started in the room.

"Hello, dad," Hermione murmured and kissed his cheek.

"You are looking splendid, dear." He told her quietly and she ran her fingers through Fred's hair.

"Hello, little Fred," she voiced and kissed the boy's head.

"Aunt Mione, thank you for the new book. Grandpa gave it to me today." Fred responded and she smiled and sighed.

"You are very welcome. The mind is ever expanding," she reminded the boy who gave her a nod.

Her side was poked and she jumped, turning around with a frown. "Merlin, George, must you always have to scare me!" She exclaimed and he hugged her and kissed her hair.

"I have missed you, I need to make up for lost time." She hugged him sincerely after his comment and he laughed. "You still feel like Hermione, but you sure don't look like her," he voiced as he held her out in front of him.

"Work, George. I always am working, no time for beauty." She declared and he shook his head.

"You are always beautiful, Mione. Don't discredit yourself," his voice was tender and she smiled and patted his chest.

"I best go say hello to mum before she thinks I am not coming," Hermione announced and strolled off to the kitchen.

Molly was flicking her wand about, prepping the last touches on dinner, "Hello, mum." The young witch declared and the matriarch jumped and clapped with glee.

"Hermione, dear, oh, I am so happy to see you!" She shouted and hugged the woman. "You go three months without a letter or even stopping in for dinner. That is bad manners, dear," the witch chided and Hermione nodded and pulled away.

"My apologies. Kingsley had me quite busy there for a while. Now that Harry is head of my department, he has been limiting my work flow..." Hermione trailed off and her cheeks tinted pink.

There was a bustle in the sitting room and a cute little Potter came running in and tackled the witch. "Aunt Hermione!" James shouted and Hermione picked him up with a grunt.

"James Sirius Potter, you are getting far too big!" She exclaimed and the boy grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you, Aunt Mione," he told her and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you more than you know, my love," her response earn her a giggle and she set him down.

James walked over and hugged his grandma, "I love you, Gran," he murmured and Molly went to doting on the child as Hermione walked into the other room.

"Are you going on a date or are you just looking good for me?" Ginny asked as Hermione approached and the older witch winked.

"Just for you, Gin." Hermione snickered and they embraced.

"I missed you last weekend for our Friday night film," Ginny grumbled and Hermione sighed.

"I was busy," she murmured and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Shagging some knobhead does not mean you can cancel on me," Ginny retorted and Hermione tried to hush her.

"Too late! When did you start doing casual flings, Mione?" George asked walking up behind her.

"Since I became sexually enlightened, George," Hermione spoke flatly and the wizard blushed brightly.

Ginny's expression of distaste continued, "I just don't like that he is a muggle, Hermione. You deserve to be with a wizard."

The older witch waved her off, "it is not a commitment thing, Ginny. I just need a bit... well, someone who isn't going to get in the way of my job. He doesn't ask questions. He isn't serious. It is good."

George shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You sound worse than my older brother."

Hermione glared at him, "I am not barbaric, George. Just enlightened," she corrected him and George walked away to greet Harry and Ron walking into the house.

Ginny pulled the other witch to the corner of the room and frowned, "Tell me, why is it that you are so against a relationship? Harry tells me you turn down nearly half a dozen wizards who seek your affection. They come by your desk just to chat and you are icy and distant. Then you go and shag this... this moron. You told me yourself he is a moron."

"He is a moron, but he is a great shag, Gin. Like I said before. It isn't serious and I have no intentions of seeking something serious out."

Their row that was building was halted when a booming voice interrupted them, "You look like ballocks, Charlie! Come sit down," George exclaimed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny watched and narrowed her gaze, "When did you start to become annoyed with Charlie?"

Hermione waved her off, "It doesn't matter."

"It sure does, your face dropped and paled when you heard he was here," the redhead breathed and turned to see her brother being escorted in with a busted arm and leg.

"The healers said the bones won't grow back for two weeks fully! What a way to spend time off..." Charlie grumbled and Hermione pursed her lips.

"I need to hear this story," Ginny persisted and Hermione waved her off and retreated toward the kitchen.

"Book witch! You don't know how to say hello anymore?" Charlie shouted with merriment in his voice and Hermione cleared her throat before turning to him with a smile.

"Hello, Charles," she declared and approached him. "Seems you have gotten yourself into more trouble."

He grinned brightly and gave her a nod, "Nothing that killed me. Just some rowdy Ironbellies. A nasty fall and a few bites later and I am here now slowly recovering. Want to sign my cast?" He offered with a raised eyebrow and she glared at him.

"I think not," she declared smoothly and George chuckled.

"I believe she called you, what was the word, barbaric, earlier," George snickered and Hermione blushed with a glower.

"If you will excuse me, kindly," she said brusquely and left the room.

Harry frowned and spoke carefully, "what has her knickers in a bunch?"

"Ginny was scolding her on her sexual enlightenment earlier," George teased and Arthur cleared his throat.

"Time and place, son. That woman is like your sister." Arthur spoke simply and walked off to the kitchen.

"Why don't you tell me about this I telephone, Mione." Arthur started and disappeared from the doorway.

Ginny tugged Harry to the loveseat and they sat down, "I was not scolding her about that. She is shagging some muggle. I just want her to... well, she should be happy."

Ron waved her off and sat in a chair, "she _is_ happy, Ginny. Hermione does not want someone in her life. I will be surprised if she ever finds someone to match her... personality." He finished with a face and Ginny groaned.

"Children. She wants children. This is not the woman I knew a year ago talking about how she would love to have them in two years. All her... aspirations are work oriented now." The witch murmured and Hermione came back into the room swiftly.

She was giggling and being chased by the kids. "If mum asks, we did not steal the biscuits." Hermione declared to the room with a handful of cookies and the boys chasing her.

"Aunt Mione wait!" Fred declared as they followed her up the stairs.

Ginny pointed as the woman disappeared, "that is exactly why!" She finished her argument and Charlie snorted.

"I play with the children too, doesn't mean I want any myself, Ginevra." Charlie rebutted and Harry chuckled.

"So, you think," he snickered and George nodded.

"I agree with him there. You just need a decent witch," George declared and Ron waved them off.

"You all are nutters. Leave the ice princess and Charlie alone."

"Stop calling her that, Ron!" Harry spat and Ron shrugged.

"Where are my biscuits? Hermione Granger!" Molly shouted from the kitchen and Charlie covered a chuckle.

"I do miss that on occasion," he admitted and Ron patted his shoulder.

"Sorry you are injured, but at least you are home," he told his older brother.

Ginny sighed and shook her head, "I am not even sure what to make out of this..." She told her husband who shrugged.

Harry hugged her and rubbed her shoulder tenderly, "She is going to do what Hermione Granger does best, Gin. Deny it until it is right in front of her face."

Ron and George both gave an agreeing motion, "that is what she does. Don't worry, she will come around." George tried to reassure her and Ginny exhaled heavily.

"We can hope so," the redheaded witch murmured.

"Dinner in ten minutes, come gather around the table!" Molly hollered and the conversation was held off for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had spent three long days down in the darkness of the archives. She dug through boxes and piles of pages, but things were starting to look bleak. Friday was approaching and she had two days to find some semblance of this prophecy. Sitting down on the ground and going through sheet after sheet of old tattered laws was agonizing.

"I would have better luck digging for gold in here," she grumbled and threw a nearby book in frustration. "Accio patience," she spat to herself and crawled over to retrieve the book.

The witch was sitting on the floor when Percy approached and cleared his throat, "having a hard jab at it, Hermione?" He asked and Hermione groaned.

"I am beyond myself down here. So much to go through and so little time. Anything new I can go off of?" Hermione inquired, hoping for a decent answer.

"Maybe. Minister Shacklebolt got a new message from the Unspeakables. Says that whatever law you might be looking for was part of a doctrine," Percy murmured and Hermione's blood went cold.

She hastily grasped for the page and searched the passage, "Percy! Percy! Tell me what seems unusually in this passage. They wrote it exactly how it was in the globe, I checked."

The Weasley scanned the passage and frowned, "these letters, they are capitalized," he pointed and shook his head, "no apparent reason."

Hermione smacked a thigh and cheered, "Yes! And I am willing to bet they are the letters of the Founders!"

Percy tapped the page and gave her a nod, "Even 'found' is capitalized in this. You are bloody too smart, Hermione!" He declared and she jumped up.

"Now I just need to go all the way to the other end of the archives and see if there are any large written laws or doctrines by the founders."

The wizard gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Good work, Hermione. Now, I will go tell the minister and I am sure he will be expecting an update on your way out." With that, Percy left her to her work.

0o0o

Hermione was carrying a large bundle of parchment and books with her when she approached the minister's office. The witch wished she could be pleased with herself, but unfortunately, this was grave news she brought with her. Kingsley waved her in and Hermione set the bundle down on his desk in front of him.

"What am I looking at, Miss Granger?" He inquired and she pursed her lips.

Squeezing her hand in nervousness, the witch cringed slightly before speaking, "What you have before you is everything on the prophecy." She declared and Kingsley clapped.

"Very good! Then what is it?" He asked and Hermione shook her head and chewed her lip.

"Minister, this is not a good thing. Three of the four founders did something rather... well, rather disgusting really. They used large amounts of magic to enact a spell for fear of us dying out. A spell that would react to war and chaos. a spell that took ten years to come back around to, but now we are going to face it." Hermione voiced, trying very hard to ease him into it.

The minister was not pleased with her beating around the bush, "Tell me, Granger! Are we looking at a threat?"

"Not exactly, Minister Shacklebolt. We are looking at a blood prophecy." She declared and Kingsley frowned.

"A what?"

Hermione exhaled heavily and pointed to the top page of her stack. "This is the course of action they took to make sure that purity was mixed properly. Salazar promised vengeance for his beliefs of purity outweighing application, so in fear of war, the three other founders proposed a spell to deal with the aftermath of purity. The second wizarding war was the course of it all. We lost many 'obscurities'." She paused and shook her head, "so, now, we are faced with a dilemma. The founders had leaders from all the schools that so long as you were taught on the grounds and recorded, you would be weighed in as a possible candidate to mix bloodlines." Hermione finished to let the minister catch up.

Kingsley furrowed his brow before speaking slowly, "you are saying that anyone who went to Hogwarts... is going to be... matched with someone else who went there? Why after this last war and why ten years after?"

Hermione nodded and sighed heavily, "Unions and relations are accounted for. They were methodical in a way that so long as someone is of singularity, they will be matched to a suited partner. As for this war... maybe it has to do with the dramatic loss of life all at once, who can really say why it was different than the one before it. I suppose ten years is to give wizards and witches a chance to do it on their own before being meddled with..."

"How?" He spat and Hermione dug through the sheets of paper to find one.

"It says 'we do not deny that love behest and cherished no matter your lines. However, if there are strays who need attachments, they will be aligned.' The long and short of it is if you went to any wizarding school and you are not in love, you best be ready... the Founders are playing matchmaker to obscure bloodlines."

Kingsley shook his head and tapped the desk, "grave news indeed. I need to know age limits, what does this matching entail and why?"

Hermione waved him off and sat in the chair across from him, "It is all in there, minister. Anyone out of school is eligible so long as they are still able to... well, you know. There will be a symbol on your wand hand that will appear to those affected. It will match who they are supposed to 'attach' to and will disappear after their first child is born. You won't be able to... well, you won't be able to, have children with anyone else so long as that symbol remains." She finished and ran a hand through her hair.

The minister sighed and shook his head, "I am sorry, Miss Granger. You, unfortunately, are going to be involved in this mess. I know that you will do your best to figure out if there is a counter, but I am not entirely sure we can cull such... potency."

Hermione waved him off and shook her head, "I am not concerned, Kingsley. As long as I am not stuck with the same symbol as some crazed purist who will go insane... I shall be fine. At least I won't have to worry about accidents anymore," she teased and he dropped his professional demeanor.

"I suppose so, but you might end up enjoying who you are stuck with," he told her with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"I believe you might be a touch out of my age group for this mess, boss," she smirked at him and he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Age brackets matter?" He asked and she smirked at him with a nod.

"Ten years," she murmured and gave him a toothy smile. "So, unfortunately for you, I will not be stuck with you."

"An old man can wish for said events," he responded and she exhaled heavily and sat against the back of her chair.

"I am going to cover mine up most of the time, anyway. I don't want to get married and have children yet. As for those who want to participate in said... matchmaking... we can set up a discreet service to record and match those that have the symbols properly. Get the matches and send them letters to whom has the markings to let them know who their match is. That way there is no harm or foul to those that do not like their partners. It would be giving up children... all it would take is one child from the coupling and they can go about their ways. No one says marriage is a part of this." Hermione declared and Kingsley frowned deeply.

"Miss Granger, you sound quite... unromantic," he commented with a flat tone and Hermione waved him off.

"Marriage is a burden. I would have been devastated if I married Ron only to find out I did not want to stay with him. It is too binding. People like me don't get married and have children... the large houses with the Quidditch team size family. It isn't our form of normal."

He waved her off and shook his head, "You are trying to convince yourself and I am not going to be the one to halt you. This symbol business might be the best thing for you. Plant your roots down a bit, Miss Granger." His voice was crisp and sharp; he had never used this tone with her before.

She gave him a single nod and stood up, "All the paperwork is there, Minister Shacklebolt. If you need anything else, let me know." Her voice was professional and made the man purse his lips.

"Miss Granger, I expect you to participate in facilitating this... service. That includes your own symbol..." He trailed off and she took a deep breath.

"I will... contemplate it as I work on the specifics." She declared and with that, she disappeared from his office.

She was not happy with his attitude shift, but then again, she was not being very positive. Sometimes she forgets to take into account he was a man who knew loss. They were not invested in one another... it happened by accident one Friday evening months ago and it became routine to... partake in each other's company. They both worked so much it made sense at the end of the day.

Yes, she hated lying to Ginny and Harry about who she was or wasn't seeing, but this was a dangerous business. An older man who wasn't looking for commitment and a position of power; Hermione did not mind at all. She was so lost in her thoughts that she ran right into Harry.

"Daydreaming?" He asked and rubbed his arm.

"I am sorry, Harry. I was thinking about what the minister was having me work on. It is... well, it is a bit of bad news." She sighed and glanced around the hall. "Come with me and I will tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

The Minister spoke to the Daily Prophet by the end of the day and told them he had formed the other world leaders of such. He also mentioned that in the information of the services Hermione was drumming up will become available very shortly... "Thanks for the pressure," she grumbled and tossed the paper down on the table."

She was sipping her tea and eating her meager breakfast before heading to work. Somehow, she knew she wasn't going to be eating today. Too much work to do to make this legal and safe for those that are stuck doing it. There can't be too many from her year... Most are married off and have kids already. Even Draco got married to Astoria two years back... not that she would want to be having children with Draco Malfoy... disgusting!

Hermione rubbed her face; it was worse to think she would be tied to someone who might stomach her than someone who hated her. What if after everything was said and done, she ended up having to have a child with Ron anyways? That was the worse thought. After all the late nights, all the motivational mantras she told herself, all the arguments in the mirror... she might end up having to have a child with him. Hermione agonized about that.

Her fireplace went off and she jumped, turning to see Harry and Ginny. They sat down at the table and Harry looked grim. "Hermione, we need to talk to you."

The bushy-haired witch gave him a motion of agreement, "Alright, Harry. What is it?" She asked and Ginny sighed heavily.

"Hermione, we want you to take this symbol thing seriously. Find out who you have and get to know them. Maybe you will like them enough to get married before you have a child. Kingsley is right, it is important to not see this as some sort of breeding prophecy, but a chance to really make a difference." Ginny's voice was careful but her eyes were pleading.

Harry exhaled and spoke heavily, "You sounded almost defeated yesterday at the prospect of doing more than having a child with someone. Hermione, this is your life... take control of it. Work is easy for you."

Hermione smiled and lounged in her chair, "So, my favorite married couple is worried I am going to turn away whoever I am supposed to be tied to? What if it is someone who doesn't care about marriage and children? I won't be able to help that."

"What if you get tied to someone who wants those things... someone who wants children and marriage and the whole domestic life?" Ginny retorted and Hermione cringed. "See, we knew you would feel that way. We mean it, Hermione. It is important to do this for you, not just because some prophecy told you that was the one person you were stuck having a child with."

She sighed deeply and nodded, "I will promise you that I will attempt to get to know whoever I am stuck with. Just realize that many purebloods are probably going to hide their marks. They will be waiting for a counter this prophecy and in six months when I cannot come up with one, they will start to come out of the shadows." Hermione stood up and rolled her neck before she spoke, "Now, if you will excuse me. I have to get to work and finish this data spell and recorder so I can make it easier on us singletons..." Without excusing herself, she went into her bedroom and the Potters shook their heads.

"She is going to be tough to convince," Harry whispered and Ginny gave him a face.

"More than we even know, Harry. I am not sure what happened, but something did." Ginny sighed and they left Hermione's flat.

Hermione flung herself on her bed and shook her head, "This is going to be such a mission," she moaned and rubbed her face.

One day. She had one more day of freedom, then that awful symbol would impose its own wishes on her. She held up her right hand and rubbed the vacant spot between her index and thumb. It would soon be marred with only Merlin knows what type of symbol. It might be there forever if she never found the person she was supposed to have a child with... the whole idea was gritty.

Forced breeding... what were the founders even thinking? They never mentioned marriage or even love for the partners. It was only about perpetuating their ideals. Doesn't that make them almost worse than purists? Hermione wasn't sure, but she knew that they must have felt desperate. She pondered that a moment longer before she glanced at her clock and exhaled before getting ready for work.

0o0o

She had just turned in her work for the whole process to Kingsley when he gave her a half-hearted smile. "This is very decent. Smart to do the process outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I am sure you notified them?" He questioned and she nodded with a heavy bob.

"They are welcoming the experience and even offered to serve refreshments to those that will be waiting if I end up with chaos. I will sit out there for two hours twice a week; Wednesdays and Thursdays. Not counting this week of course. I will be diligent to do what you require of me." She answered and he grimaced.

"I am not sure what we are going to be looking at. I have my best people trying to figure out the magic, but we won't know much until it happens. Friday, you will need to be out there and at least try to cull some of the chaos. I will have Harry sit with you so no one gets out of hand. I suggest you cover yours when you are outside... no need for that, Rita character saying anything cruel about you."

Hermione sighed and shrugged, "She will anyway. Did we find anything else out about the doctrine?"

Kingsley made a face and folded his hands together. "There is a clause. The Founders found this important to continue with and weren't sure everyone would be on the same... well. Five years after this spell takes place, those that haven't matched seem to lose the use of their wand hand from the looks of the writing."

Hermione was glad she was sitting, she felt the desperation fill her. "What?" Her voice was strained.

Kingsley sighed heavily and nodded, "I don't want to scare anyone yet. Five years is a long time. Maybe we can release articles to promote unions to before releasing that detail."

The witch rubbed her face and shook her head, "I have to figure out who to have a child within five years? So that was how they were going to convince those who did not want to mix to force it? How tragically frantic were these people to create such a spell?" She asked herself and shook her head.

"Very from the sounds of it. I am sorry, Hermione," Kingsley murmured gently and she tilted her chin to the ceiling.

"It is fine, we will endure," she voiced and straightened her blouse as she stood.

The minister leaned over his desk, "Miss Granger, try to keep a leveled head. We have five years until that. We will work diligently to figure it out so those that do not want to partner have... freedom." His last word was soft and Hermione knew he wasn't sure he could find an answer.

She nodded with a smile and cleared her throat, "I am going to go have dinner with my family tonight. Harry told me it is some sort of announcement dinner." Hermione knew she wouldn't have to tell her superior such unless it was for a personal reason that is.

He smirked at her and gave her a motion of agreement, "you are limited on your overtime from what I hear." He teased and she giggled.

"I am, so, I suppose we will have to make up some time next week." Her voice was light and helped make her mood soften.

He waved her off and sighed, "I have to send this out and get processes going for tomorrow anyway. I do not need a young witch distracting me." He snickered and her smile grew.

Turning toward the door, she cast an impish grin back at him, "It's a shame. I don't mind distractions sometimes. I will see you tomorrow, Minister Shacklebolt."

He lips grew lopsided, "Have a good evening, Miss Granger." She left him sitting there, his gaze following the flinty witch down the hall.

0o0o

When Hermione walked into the Burrow, she had not bothered to change her outfit. She felt depleted and was just about to admit, her cup was empty; she needed to sleep for a week. Arthur was sitting in the armchair reading a magazine, George and Angelina were in the loveseat and Charlie was stretched out on the couch.

"Ah, book witch! Come sit and enlighten us about this mess." Charlie waved her over and she inwardly groaned.

"What mess, Charles?" She asked and sat on the couch, just past his casted leg that was propped on a pillow.

He frowned at her and toss the paper on the table, "This prophecy. The minister spoke about how you were setting up some sort of matchmaking service." He growled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I am making sure those that have matching symbols can find each other discreetly." She corrected him and he waved his right hand at her.

"You are telling two people they need to have a child together. That is matchmaking," he retorted and she shook her head.

"You tell me, Dragon Keeper, what should I possibly do? These people are going to be scared and we have our best team working on possible ways to counter it already. I am just trying to do my job," she spat and he smirked at her.

"You aren't on the team, so not the best, not quite. Besides, you are part of this mess, aren't you?" He questioned and George frowned at his brother.

"Wouldn't you be as well, Charlie?" George inquired and Charlie snorted.

"I have no need to worry about that, brother. I have no desire to procreate. I spend my days during mating season trying to make sure the females don't kill the males. I have seen too much to want a crazy witch on my hands." Charlie declared and gave a small chuckle.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, "just between you, me, and the Horntails, Charlie... you will have five years to decide before you will be sorry." She said with venom and he glared at her.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Arthur asked and Hermione sighed, losing her spunk.

"Hermione?" Angelina echoed and she waved them off.

"We tripped upon the clause today. It won't be announced for fear of panic. Five years is a long time to warm people up to following this... barbaric spell. After then, anyone with symbols still... will lose the use of their wand hand." She confessed exhaled heavily.

Angelina gasped and shook her head, "What about people who never find their partners? What if people don't like who they are matched with? This spell is horrible!" The other witch exclaimed and Hermione nodded.

"I have to agree with you..." Hermione murmured with bitterness filling her voice.

Charlie shook his head and rubbed his face, "You are telling me that because I went to Hogwarts I will be told I need to shag some witch and have a child or I will lose my wand hand and not be able to work any longer?"

Hermione smiled over at him, "You have five years to work out how to cast spells with your other hand properly," she responded and he gave her a cool expression.

"Very funny, book witch," he snapped and she nodded.

"It is very funny. Don't worry, Charles. I don't know many wizards who would want to have children with a workaholic muggleborn either." She retorted and stood up, "I am going to go get a drink."

Hermione wandered into the kitchen and saw that Molly, Ginny, and Harry were sitting at the table. They were huddled a bit and Ginny's eyes grew when she walked in. "Hello, Mione," the younger witch greeted her and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Are you talking about me? Ginny looks guilty," Hermione murmured and grabbed a butterbeer.

"We are just worried about you, dear," Molly declared and the bushy-haired witch waved her off.

"I will be fine. I might get lucky and end up with a rich wizard who wants me to raise his child in a large estate and lavish me with gifts," Hermione teased and Harry turned red.

"Draco Malfoy is already married," he spat and Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Amazing, Harry. I just thought about that earlier today. Thank goodness for that. My luck would have been being stuck with that prat." Hermione was trying hard to lighten the mood.

Ginny rubbed her face and giggled, "Oh, that would be absolutely a disaster waiting to happen."

"Or what if I end up with someone like Oliver Wood. I could be alright with that. He is still a nice-looking wizard," Hermione teased and Molly stifled a laugh.

"Just as long as it isn't someone like Zabini or Flint," Harry retorted with a face of disgust and Hermione gasped.

"Why would you ever wish that on me, Harry!" Hermione's cheeks were pink and Ginny covered her laughing. "Do you think Ron will end up with Susan?" Hermione murmured and gazed away from their eyes.

The three sitting at the table glanced at each other, "Hermione, dear, that is something we need to talk to you about." Molly started and Hermione tilted her head.

Ginny pursed her lips and rubbed her own neck, "Well, that is the thing. We were wondering the same thing until mum got a letter today."

"Hermione... Ron and Susan are getting married. They are having a baby." Harry figured ripping off the bandage was appropriate.

Hermione turned ghost white, "What?" She asked and Ginny pursed her lips.

"Mione," she started but the other witch didn't hear her.

When she entered the sitting room she rubbed George's shoulder as she walked by. "See you soon," she muttered and turned toward the armchair.

She leaned over to embraced Arthur and kissed his forehead, "I will see you later, dad." She murmured and he frowned at her and took her hand.

"What's wrong, lovely?" He asked her and she shook her head, her expression was still bedazzlement.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as she walked toward the door.

She ignored him and opened the front door to see the culprits of her confusion. "Congratulations! I must be going!" She exclaimed with a masked smile and dashed out the door, not giving them a chance to say anything as she disappeared into the night.

"Well, that was one way to tell her, Harry," Charlie spat and Harry's jaw dropped.

"What did you want him to do, Charlie!" Ginny snapped and the surly wizard waved her off.

"Not tell her until after dinner, Merlin. That witch looks like she hasn't eaten well in days. Probably won't eat tonight now." The Dracologist growled and shook his head.

Ron shook his head, "Never a dull moment with her," he declared and Susan pursed her lips.

"Probably best she found out now," the blond woman declared and Ron nodded.

Charlie gave another disagreeing shake of his head, "Still not right. That little witch is going to be wrecked for days now."

"How do you know?" Angelina grumbled with a pointed tone.

"Because Charlie thinks he knows everything, ignore him. Take another pain draught, Charlie, you are being an arse!" Ginny spat and kissed her husband. "I will pack up some dinner and go spend the evening with her. I think she needs to get pissed and watch girly films." She told Harry who nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione grumbled and rubbed her face. She was horribly hungover. Rolling over she felt to the ground and opened her eyes to see the Burrow sitting room. "Merlin, what did I do last night?" She grumbled and she heard someone chuckling.

"It was quite entertaining actually. Ginny must have given you something fairly strong. You came over here and yelled at Ron before he left with Susan. Told him off for all the rubbish he talks behind your back and blamed him for you not wanting to come around anymore. I don't think anyone realized how much he hurt your feelings." Charlie grumbled and rubbed the sleep from his face.

She went to climb off the floor and saw the symbol, "So, it is real..." She sighed heavily and stared at it.

Her symbol was an upside-down triangle with a Y connecting the corners. "Are you still feeling scared?" He asked her and she frowned at him.

"Why would I be scared?" She inquired and he pursed his lips.

"You told me so last night when I forced you to lay down on the loveseat." His voice was careful and she snorted and rubbed her head.

"That was drunken mumbling, Charlie. I have no reason to be scared. It isn't like I am broken or weak," she snapped and he frowned at her.

He waved a finger at her, "Regardless of what you want others to think, book witch, you are still human," he spat and she growled.

"Do you just revel in my pain too? Is it a Weasley thing? Do you enjoy seeing me completely fallible?" She growled and his eyes grew dangerous.

"This is why I dislike witches, you spin it to suit your pain. Don't project your fear on me, Hermione." He retorted and she stood up and pointed a finger at him.

"You listen to me, Charles Weasley, if I wanted your sympathy or comfort, I would ask for it!" She shouted and he let loose a guttural sound.

"My mistake! Not like you didn't beg me to stay awake with you last night as you drunkenly sorted out your fears!" He responded and that caught her off guard.

Molly came in and saw Hermione pointing at Charlie, "What did you do, Charles?" Molly asked and he threw his good arm up.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing and she started yelling at me! Merlin, this is why I spend more time with dragons than witches!" He spat and Hermione groaned.

"I have to go get ready for work," Hermione declared and Charlie glared at her.

"Sit down and eat some bloody food, Hermione. I am not going to tell you again." The Dragon Keeper ordered and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Charles, would you like to sit at the table today?" Molly voiced cautiously and the wizard waved her off.

"We can sit in here. She is going to eat before she goes. I am not going to hear about her fainting later." His voice was more tender toward his mother.

Hermione sat down, a bit stunned, "Who told you about that?" Hermione asked as Molly left.

"Harry told me you used to go days without eating. It isn't healthy and you are going to eat so long as I am around. I have seen people die from performing magic fatigued." He grumbled and scratched at the revealed skin around his casted arm.

"A friend of yours?" Hermione questioned quietly and he gave her a nod as he desperately tried to get the itch.

"She reminded me a lot of you. Stubborn witch. We were calming down a Chinese Fireball and she wasn't strong enough. Don't do that to yourself. Pointless deaths are disgusting." He murmured and ran his free hand through his hair. Hermione stood up and retrieved the pain draught on the table for him, handing Charlie the vial. "Thank you," he voiced and uncorked the bottle with his free hand.

He sighed and gave her a nod as she sat down, "You are welcome, Charles," Hermione murmured and Molly brought in two plates.

"Are you feeling better, dear?" She inquired Hermione and the woman pursed her lips.

"What exactly did I say last night?" The younger witch replied and Molly patted her shoulder.

"You were in pain, Hermione. We weren't listening, but we are now, alright?" Molly kissed the top of her head and Hermione sighed as she forked her food.

"I wish Ginny wouldn't have let me get that drunk," Hermione grumbled and Molly handed Charlie his plate.

"I will be back with a spot of tea," Molly told them and went back into the kitchen.

Charlie made a face and chewed his lip, "is it true about the minister?" He spoke and Hermione blushed scarlet.

"What is?" She asked trying to cover and he smirked.

"You shagging him over his desk when you are lonely," he clarified and she almost dropped her plate on the floor.

"How much did I confess to you!" She gasped and he chuckled.

"More than I thought you would ever tell me, book witch," he responded and raised an eyebrow.

"No one can know, Charlie. My job... I could lose it," she whispered and he nodded.

"Isn't he a bit... old for you?" He asked and seemed sincerely curious.

She waved him off while swallowing a bite, "Hardly, Charlie. Age is just a number when there are no plans for commitment. Neither of us is interested in taking it farther."

He scratched his facial hair and nodded, "I can understand that."

Molly returned and handed Hermione a cup, "A good start to the day before you have to deal with this business," she said with a nod and Hermione smiled at her.

"Thank you, mum," she replied and Molly kissed her hair.

She walked over and handed Charlie his teacup, "Thank you, mother. You are so good to me," he gave her a smile and she rubbed his tousled hair.

"We need to cut your hair, Charles," she told him and he smirked and shook his head.

"Not this time, mum," he responded and she tried to hide a smile as she went back into the kitchen. "Tell me something, Hermione. What exactly is... a quick draw?" Charlie's expression was a bit perplexed and Hermione almost spat out her tea in surprise.

"Well, Charles... it is a man who..." She trailed off and waved her hand in a circle to try and have him connect the dots.

Charlie blushed brightly and cleared his throat, "Oh, now I understand."

She smirked at him and ate more of her food, "I thought you were an expert," she teased and he glared at her.

"I will have you know, I am definitely not an expert at that," he spat and she giggled and sipped her teacup.

"It could be a family expertise for all I know," she mused and he grew flustered.

"Don't insinuate that I am a poor shag, book witch," Charlie growled and she gave him a toothy smile.

"I would never, Charles," she responded and he sipped his cup, his brow still furrowed.

He pointed his fork at her, "You are a naughty witch. I am not sure why I didn't see that before." He told her and she gave him an agreeing gesture.

"I am not sure if Harry and Ron told you, but our dangerous plans in school were mostly mine," Hermione sounded with a soft smile and he chuckled.

Charlie stopped and made a face, "You used to annoy me," he admitted and she nodded.

"You told me at Christmas two years ago," she responded and he shook his head.

"I was in a bad way, my apologies. Much of that had to do with my brother and you both arguing all the time. You just didn't walk away when you should have. It was the biggest annoyance. You are too intelligent to be miserable. Fix it, Hermione." He finished and drained his teacup.

She shook her head and sighed, "Well, my problems are luckily not yours, Charles."

Setting her plate on the table, he tilted at her, "Hermione, do you think you will try to have a good day?" He asked and she gave him a small smile.

"I will very well try, that is all I can do," she spoke softly and he saw a moment of her vulnerability that was there last night.

"Come by and yell at me some more later if it was a crap day," he teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"I will have more things to keep me occupied than a broken Dragon Keeper, Charles," she retorted and walked to the fireplace.

"Goodbye, mum!" She exclaimed before throwing floo into the flames.

Hermione was gone before the woman could walk into the room and frown. "That girl, she is absolutely queer." Molly murmured and Charlie nodded with a smile.

"She is, but it is quite entertaining," he snickered and Molly sighed and cleared the dishes on the coffee table.

"You have an appointment today, Charlie. Your father will help you get ready," she told him and the man grumbled.

"Alright," he responded and she nodded before taking his empty plates and smiling.

"I missed having you home," she voiced and left the room.

0o0o

Hermione used regular makeup on her symbol because she didn't want someone to get smart and cast a revealing charm on her hand. The last thing is she wanted the reporters to obsess about her symbol and not what work she was doing. There were only a handful of people who showed up outside the ice cream parlor for the symbols. Everyone else that was there was bombarding her and Harry with questions.

"Miss Granger! Please, tell us, is there anything we have to worry about!" One of the witches shouted at her.

She shook her head, "Nothing that we know of at this time," Hermione declared and the crowd peels apart to reveal the minister walking up to her.

"Miss Granger, I am here to register my symbol," he told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sir?" She asked and he held out his hand, "Oh, your symbol," she parroted him and examined it.

It was a circle with lines curling off of it, "I am proud of your work," he declared with a nod and she gulped as she cast the spell on his hand.

It recorded his symbol and information on her book and she gave him a nod, "you are in the registry now, Minister Shacklebolt. You will be informed when we find your pairing." She told him with a smile and he patted her shoulder.

"Take a picture with me?" He asked her and she smiled and nodded.

He held out his hand and shook hers when she grabbed it. Cameras were going off in a frenzy and she was doing her best to smile through the bursts. So many people were shouting questions at them Hermione could not understand them, but she kept smiling until Kingsley pulled away from her.

"I look forward to seeing you pair us properly during this confusing period, Miss Granger. Thank you for all of your hard work," he said loudly and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Minister Shacklebolt. It is my utmost desire to take care of our community first and foremost." Hermione responded and Harry patted her shoulder.

Kingsley walked away through the crowd and was being stopped along the way and asked questions, giving Hermione a bit of reprieve. She exhaled heavily and the crowd started to disperse slowly. It wasn't until she saw a tuff of red hair surfing over the crowd that she gulped and shook her head. "This isn't good," Hermione murmured to Harry who caught what she was seeing.

"You!" Ron shouted loudly and Hermione paled. "What did you do! I wouldn't believe you are so callous until I woke up today and saw a symbol on my hand but not Susan's!" He screamed as he approached her.

Hermione stood up straighter, but Harry stepped in front of her, "Ron, she didn't do anything," Harry told him and Hermione nodded.

"We will figure it out, Ron. We still don't know how the symbols were chosen. For all, we know your symbol would have matched hers if she wasn't pregnant." Hermione told him and Ron turned red with fury.

"You made this thing up didn't you!" He shouted and now the crowd was veering toward them again.

"Hermione is a strong witch, Ron, but I really don't think she could cast a global prophecy," Harry reassured him and Hermione walked next to Harry; she wasn't going to be seen cowering in the papers.

"We will figure this out, alright? Top of my list of research, Mr. Weasley. I promise we will make sure you and your fiancé will be alright." Hermione told him professionally.

He rolled his eyes and pointed at her, "You better, Hermione. My family won't be ruined because you are a bitter ice queen." He snapped and stomped off.

The only thing that relieved her is that when he pointed at her she saw his symbol. It was nothing like hers. Spiky tendrils that made his hand look like he had a small disc on it. Hermione exhaled heavily and sat on the bench. Harry rubbed her shoulder and pointed at the ice cream parlor. "I am going to get you a chocolate butterbeer scoop, alright?" He asked and she gave him a nod.

A lengthy woman strode into the area and her hair was striped with black and silver. She was an older woman and she demanded attention. Her purple witch's dress robes were elaborate and beautiful. The witch approached Hermione with a smile and put her hands on her hips.

"Seems we have some business to attend to, Miss Granger," the woman declared and Hermione stood up, tilting her head. "My name is Glenda Chittock from WWN and I have a symbol I would like to register." She clarified and Hermione gasped with a smile.

"It is lovely to meet you," Hermione responded and shook her hand before looking at the symbol.

Waving her wand over it her information appeared on the near-blank page and turned red. Hermione realized she was matched but did not want to speak about it. "Very good, Miss Granger. I had not planned on... Well, things change. I may not know what you have found yet, but I will not chance repercussions for not following a prophecy." The older witch said with a nod and Hermione smiled.

"I am sure there is a reason for it. We will find it, Miss Chittock. For now, I will send you a response when we find your pairing." Hermione declared politely and the woman smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Do you mind I speak about your courage for doing this on my show tonight?" She asked and Hermione blushed lightly.

"If you would like to. I am just trying to make this less painful and chaotic for others." Hermione told her and the woman nodded.

"Do you have a symbol yourself?" She inquired to the younger witch who nodded.

"I do, but I prefer not to come down here with it displayed. I believe it would look tasteless. Distracting almost." Hermione responded and the woman placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you find that this is a chance for you to find someone agreeable? If the Founders did indeed make this spell it would have to be with more purpose than blood obscurity, don't you believe?" She voiced and Hermione gave her a small nod.

"We are working tirelessly on finding out all the reasons and a possible counter spell to alleviate queries and conflict."

Glenda smirked and gave her a nod, "I think you are someone to admire, Miss Granger. You will have to come chat with me sometime on my show. We haven't ever spoken about your achievements in the Ministry and it would be nice for my listeners to know the witch behind the desk. Care to sometime next week?" She spoke to Hermione who beamed.

"I would love to. Just send me an owl on date and time." The younger witch declared and the witch gave her another nod.

"Excellent, have a great day, Miss Granger," Glenda declared and swayed off.

"What was she doing here?" Harry asked, making Hermione jump.

"Merlin, Harry! You scared me! She was here to register her symbol." Hermione grumbled and went to her book.

She flipped to the previous page and her face dropped. "And her pairing is in here..." She trailed off and Harry leaned over to read.

He gasped and let out a choking laugh, "Well, that is going to be interesting."

Hermione took her ice cream and sat down on the bench again with a frown, "Interesting, indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

The witch was sipping her tea as she looked through all the articles in the paper. Most of them were fluff pieces about how people were already finding their pairing and very happy with them. Courting, dates with people holding hands... all that wonderful stuff. The front page, however, Hermione secretly loathed. It was the minister and Glenda Chittock shaking hands with soft smiles.

"Quite the pair," she muttered to herself and pushed the pages away from her.

Hermione could admit things to herself. She was happy with their secretive arrangement because it was simple. No talking. No explaining. Just work and sex. Now, he was going to do right by providing a good example. He was going to date Glenda and Hermione couldn't be sourer about it. The witch would have to admit she wanted something else in her life and that was just... it wasn't going to work.

An owl tapped on her window and made Hermione frown. It was Sunday and she wasn't sure who would be sending her anything. She took the letter and handed the charming bird a few treats before it took off. Opening it, she glared at the small note and shook her head.

 **Book witch,**

 **Come over when you are done moping. Yes, I know you are moping.**

 **Your favorite punching bag,**

 **Charlie**

Hermione wasn't pleased with the note; she did not appreciate it or the fact that he sent it. She was not fond of the wild Weasley and his ways. In fact, Hermione made a point for the last two years to avoid the brash man. Maybe that is what she should keep doing? Hermione was on the fence about the whole thing. Instead, she wrote out a simple note and sent it with her barn owl, Hermes.

The witch stood up and stretched and grumbled to herself as she went into her room. Hermione was digging through her wardrobe for some comfortable clothes to lounge in; she had decided that sitting at home was a far better option.

There was little she wanted to do. She was going to have to face that her temporary satisfaction was gone. With a heavy sigh, she stripped her pajamas off and stood at the open doors. Hermione was just admiring her form when she heard a knock at her room. The redhead came hobbling in with a stabilizing boot over his cast and a wrist cast.

"You are never an easy witch, Hermione," he growled and she turned scarlet.

Grabbing her robe, she covered herself and he grinned, "Was I interrupting?" He teased and she pointed to the door.

"Get out, now!" She hollered and he folded his arms.

He waved her off and left her bedroom. "Completely rude!" She screamed at the closed door and heard him chuckling as he shuffled away. Pulling on some casual clothes, she was still flustered and irritated with the intrusion. Hermione stepped out of her room in a t-shirt and some jeans. She saw that the disabled wizard was lounging on her couch and reading the paper.

"So, Kingsley and Glenda, want to talk about it?" He asked her and she folded her arms.

"Why are you here, Charles?" She questioned and he raised an eyebrow at her, tilting the pages down.

"I thought you knew that reason. I am the only other person who knows about your... elective tastes at work. I was seeing if you wanted to talk." He spoke to her and she let loose a guttural sound.

"No! I don't want to talk about anything because there isn't anything to talk about. I want to be left alone," she snapped and he nodded but lifted the pages back to his view. "Charlie, I want you to leave," she demanded and he pursed his lips.

"Are you sure? I am offering my services to you at no cost. You can yell and scream at me. You can cry. You can talk to me about how you got that scar on your hipbone..." He trailed off with a small smirk and she sat down in her armchair.

"Why?" She spat and he shrugged his shoulders.

He put the paper down on her coffee table, "Maybe I feel sorry for you. Maybe I understand how you feel. Or just maybe I actually am worried you are going to fracture yourself more."

"I am fine, everything is great," she crossed her legs and pursed her lips.

Charlie waved a finger at her, "No, it is not, book witch. You haven't been fine for a long time and I am not a normal wizard, I won't take your shit." He spat at her and she turned red with anger.

"Piss off, Charlie. I don't want nor need your help," she retorted and he shook his head.

"Why did I bother wasting my time on someone so... stubborn!" He snapped and stood up. "If you must know, I actually like your company when you aren't being a tosser," he finished and walked over to the fireplace.

"Bugger off, wanker," she growled and he waved her off and left.

0o0o

Charlie was reading through the paper while being broody on the couch. Ginny and Harry came over because Arthur wanted help cleaning the storage room and Ginny figured that James would love to see his grandparents. She watched the older wizard flipping through the pages with a bitterness etched into his expression.

"What's going on?" Ginny inquired and finished folding the laundry her mother had cleaned.

He waved her off, "It doesn't matter. I was trying to be a nice bloke and I got yelled at." He grumbled and did not look at her.

"How so?" Ginny mused, trying not to sound curious.

Charlie tossed the paper down on the table and glared at her, "What is Miss Lonelyheart's tale? Why is she such a bitter witch?"

The redheaded witch glanced down at the paper and saw Hermione shaking a man's hand after she registered him in her book. "Well, it is pretty simple, Charlie. Ron told her she wouldn't ever make anyone happy and she believed him. No matter what anyone tells her, she will always hear that. I did not find out he said that to her until three months ago, by then the damage was already done."

Charlie glowered and shook his head, "Hence, why he would always say spiteful things just out of her retort range?"

Ginny sighed, "Don't worry about it, Charlie, she gets in her jabs. Susan was a drunken shag, she told him she was surprised the woman had staying power after she was with him sober. Hermione is quieter about her insults these days."

"That's why she got so upset about the engagement? He is going to be happy and she will never be?" He asked and Ginny gave him a motion of agreement.

"Hermione has convinced herself that she will not ever be a great partner. She and Ron were pretty poisonous at the end. If it wasn't for her losing the baby, they probably would have stayed together." Ginny murmured with a hint of sorrow.

Charlie leaned on his hands and pouted, "She miscarried? When?"

"She never really talked about it around here, she wanted it quiet. Ron actually respected the fact that she never wanted it talked about at length. It is one of the endearing things still left between them. She lost the baby three months before they split. By then they had said all the nasty things they could say to each other, but I have a feeling Hermione just never forgot. It is stained on her much like losing her child. I think that is why this whole thing affects her so much, she doesn't want to have to try again with someone new."

Charlie made a face and lounged against the couch, "Ruddy business. I supposed I shouldn't have called her a tosser."

Ginny glared and him and shook her head, "She is wounded and will stay wounded. Some wounds cannot be mended by casts and healing charms. Harry and I tried. We still do, but she is happy shagging some muggle bloke and ignoring her life as a whole."

"Ginny, I have to tell you something as her best friend you should know this. Just between us, please?" Charlie murmured and Ginny furrowed her brow.

"What?" She came over and he held up a finger.

"Not one word to anyone else, promise me on your son's life." He ordered and Ginny paled and nodded.

"I promise you, mums the word, Charlie, what's wrong?" She whispered and sat next to him.

Charlie ran his right hand through his hair, "She was absolutely sloshed on Thursday and went all confessional with me. I haven't a clue why, but she did." He started and Ginny nodded. "She isn't shagging some muggle bloke, she is shagging Kingsley," he breathed and the redheaded witch gasped.

"Really? She was shagging her boss?" She mouthed quietly and Charlie pursed his lips.

"Well, you read the paper today. I went to go check on her because of yet another blow in the life of Hermione Granger and her lack of romance." He spat and shook his head, "She isn't good. This won't bode well."

Ginny chewed her lip and shook her head, "Absolutely barmy, how do we fix it?" She muttered and rubbed her cheek.

"Hope and pray she isn't stuck with some wanker and convince her to pursue him." Charlie declared and slumped.

"Did you check yours?" Ginny inquired and he waved his good hand.

"They won't let me look at my hand until it is done. I did not even get a chance to see the symbol. I asked the healer and she rolled her eyes and told me to ask her in two weeks. I am not going to see it for bloody two more weeks because my hand was so mangled." He grumbled and shook his head.

"There are quite a few from your year at Hogwarts yet I am sure. You will end up with someone nice," Ginny reassured him and he exhaled.

He shook his head, "I don't want to do this, Gin. I want to be single and not worry about a kid. I hardly can take care of myself! My occupation is a hazard for relationships. My dedication has always been to my dragons. I can shag any witch I want with a nice smirk and a line... why would I want to give that up?"

Ginny smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Love? Legacy? A bit of a challenge that isn't scaly?" She offered and Charlie snorted with a grin.

"You don't just fall in love with someone picked out of a lineup," he spat and rolled his eyes.

Ginny patted his shoulder, "I suppose so, but you have five years to decide on whoever you end up matching."

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Charlie asked her as she stood up.

Ginny gazed down at him suspiciously, "Charlie, why are you obsessing?"

He drummed the fingers of his good hand on his leg, "She just got to me the other night. Told me that I was like her; scared shitless and knew it. If we are similar and I went through even a small fraction of what she did, I wouldn't be able to cope."

The redheaded witch made a face and sighed, "That is just something she does. We don't know why we just struggle to help her."

The Dragon Keeper groaned and nodded, "Alright, then. I suppose you all will have at least another month with me from the sounds of it."

Ginny smiled and went back to her folding, "It will be nice to have you around. At least until you start getting moody again."

He grinned wolfishly, "Now that is something that cannot be helped. I am not a normal wizard."

"We all know that Charlie; you are far from normal."


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting out in the sun was a nice break from being at her desk. It was Wednesday and she had been waiting for those who want to register. Twenty so far today, which was a good sum; quite a few matches. Hermione was glancing over and saw that Katie Bell and Oliver Wood were matched.

"Bugger for me," Hermione sighed and kept reading.

Cormac and Alicia, another interesting combination Hermione noted. Sally Smith with Roger Davies... It was starting to look scant for the witch. Not that she wanted to shag Roger Davies, she just did not want to end up with someone like Flint or Zabini.

"Why am I even thinking about this!" She scoffed and close the book aggressively.

"Book witch, are you hungry?" The annoyingly familiar voice rang out as he sat down next to her.

"Charlie, why are you here?" She did not even look over at him as she rubbed her face in frustration.

"To annoy you to no end. I brought your favorite," he told her and handed her a plate with a corned beef sandwich with carrots instead of chips.

She looked over at him with a smirk, "who told you?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I am not barbaric, well, not completely." He declared and munched on a carrot with a smile.

Pulling out her handkerchief she placed the plate on her lap and started to eat. He waited a few moments before speaking again. "Any luck on Oliver?" He asked and she groaned gently.

"Matched," she murmured and he pursed his lips.

"Bad luck, Hermione. I am sorry. You would have made very cute children together," he replied and leaned down to pull something from his bag.

He handed her a bottle of Pumpkin Fizz and she tilted her head, "Charlie, why are you being so nice to me?"

He chuckled as she took the bottle, "Because I was an arse the other day. You deserved better, I am sorry I was so, well, me." He admitted and simpered.

"You were a right arse. Barged into my house, walked into my room, ogled me..." She trailed off and he puckered his lips with a furrowed brow.

"I can be a bit of a brute," he confessed and she nodded.

"You can, well, you are," she snickered and he rolled his eyes. "I was also in a bad way. I am sorry I took it out on you." She whispered and sipped her bottle.

"Are we actually having a conversation that doesn't end with you stomping away from me?" He asked and she giggled and shook her head.

"It hasn't ended yet," she reminded him and he gave her a large grin. "Did you want me to put you in my book?" She asked and he frowned at her.

"I can't even get to it to show you," he declared and held up the bulky casted arm.

She widened her eyes, "you are left handed?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I am. How did you not know that?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and gazed away from him, "Well, I don't pay attention to you, Charles."

"You do enough to remember how I take my tea." He responded and she frowned at him.

"I remember how everyone takes their tea," her retort was slightly sharp.

"You used to talk to me about dragons," he sighed and leaned against the back of the bench.

Hermione exhaled heavily, "I know. You told me how much I annoyed you when you were pissed out of your mind that Christmas. It made me avoid you after that. Ron told me the year previous how I used to annoy you and how it wasn't cute that I insisted on talking to you about your work. You just confirmed it the next year."

He made a face and shook his head, "It wasn't right for me to take my heartache out on you. Selena died not even two months before that and I really was a nutter about her."

Hermione glanced over at him, "You- wait- you were in love with the girl that died?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders and put his empty plate away.

"I could have been if she would have let me. Told me our job was the detriment to any possibility there was. She was not about commitment and I foolishly took what I could get from her." He said and Hermione could see his mood dropping.

Hermione sighed and took Charlie's free hand, "I am sorry," she murmured and he cleared his throat.

He pulled his hand away and smiled, "It doesn't matter. Este trecut. It's in the past."

The witch handed him her empty plate and placed her elbows on her lap, sitting very sulking like. "I hate that I lost my shag mate." She sighed and he stifled a laugh.

"Just get another one," he suggested and she snorted.

"Sure, let's see the lineup. Who wants to shag a witch who works too much, has fear of commitment and doesn't do intimacy. By all means, show me the numbers, I am willing to look them over." She grumbled and Charlie hid a smirk by swigging his bottle.

"If I wasn't so sure you would try to dominate me, I wouldn't mind," he teased and she turned scarlet.

Looking at him with wide eyes and a loose jaw, "Charles Weasley! What- we- we are not talking about this!" She exclaimed and he belted out a stream of laughter.

"A shag is just a shag, book witch, it isn't like you're asking me to marry you," he retorted with a raised eyebrow and she folded her arms.

"We aren't talking about this. Ever. Charles, it just cannot happen," she huffed and turned her view from him.

He tugged a loose lock of her hair, "Why did you have a little school girl crush on the Dragon Keeper?" He teased her further and she thinned her lips, doing her best to ignore him. "You did?" He repeated and she growled.

"Charlie, I am not talking to you about this," she said again and he chuckled.

Charlie eyed the man walking up and Hermione cleared her throat, "Hello," she declared with a smile and the slick dark-haired man waved her off.

"Nathan Rinkley, do you mind?" He asked and held out his hand before sneering at Charlie, "Charles Weasley, I was not expecting to see you here." His voice was snide.

Charlie gave him a look of distaste, "Long time no see, Rinkley."

Hermione made a face and cast the enchantment over his symbol, "there you are, Mr. Rinkley. We will send word when we have a pairing," she murmured and he smiled at her.

"You have one too, so I hear, Miss Granger." He declared and took her hand.

He rubbed the makeup off with his thumb despite her trying to pull away and frowned. "Quite similar don't you think?" He growled and tried to get a closer look before she yanked her hand.

"We will send word when we have your pairing, Mr. Rinkley, have a good day," Hermione repeated with force and covered her symbol with her other hand.

Charlie dismissed him with his good hand and glared at the smirking man as he walked away. "What a tosser," Charlie growled and shook his head, "he was a Slytherin in my year."

Hermione gazed at the book and pursed her lips. "That is very similar. I don't know..." She trailed off and rubbed her face.

Charlie frowned at her and she chewed her lip, "You didn't put yourself in yet?" He asked her and she shook her head.

Charlie leaned forward, "You have to now. You have to make sure you aren't his match. If you are I am stealing you away to Romania and I will teach you how to cast with your left hand. You cannot be with that man," He growled and Hermione looked stunned.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, "they have to be a bit different." She murmured and looked down at her symbol.

"Put your name in the book, Hermione," Charlie ordered and she sighed.

"Oh, fine, but I cannot do it myself as you can see." She declared and he nodded.

"Have Harry do it later. I expect you to. I will ask him and don't think I won't. I will not see you being tossed on that man's estate and locked a room. He is a horrible excuse for a wizard." Charlie spat and Hermione expressed surprise.

"Was he that bad in school?" She murmured and Charlie waved her off.

"No, he wasn't. I didn't like the way he touched you. It was too... possessive for a first meet." He grumbled and lounged against the bench again.

"It isn't like I am the occamy egg shells, Charlie. He was probably trying to get a rise out of you," she declared with a nod and shut the book. "I actually didn't think of the dramatic age differences... it did say up to ten years... hm," she murmured and scratched her chin.

"Please tell me you aren't deciding on if he is matched to see where it goes," he grumbled and she giggled and shook her head.

"No, Charlie, I am not," she assured him and he exhaled heavily. "Are you being... jealous?" She teased and he glared at the smirking witch.

"Merlin, no! Hermione, you should never let anyone touch you like that. Don't you know that?" He asked her and she looked away from him. "Ever, you are a good witch and deserve the very best," he finished and ran his right hand through her hair.

She didn't look at him as she spoke, "I- well- my experiences after Ron have been trying. I- he was a muggle and not a very nice one." She didn't have to finish, Charlie knew.

He pulled her to him and kissed her hair, "You deserved so much better, book witch. This world doesn't really do you justice." He sighed and she nodded against his arm.

"I kept him as my cover, I suppose it was bad taste to do so. Ginny hated him. She met him once and that's all it took." Hermione murmured and Charlie frowned.

"How about you take the rest of the day off and we go do something fun?" He inquired and she turned to him with a glare.

"Charles, I have work and you have a busted leg. Not much you can do with it," she responded and he smiled.

"Miss Granger," a voice entered their space and Hermione turned to see Kingsley.

She pulled away from Charlie and cleared her throat, "Yes, Minister Shacklebolt?" She asked and he frowned at her.

"I need you to come back with me to my office. We have to look over something in regards to this prophecy." He spoke gently, but his expression read worry.

Hermione gave him a nod and patted Charlie's shoulder. "I will see you later. Try not to hurt yourself again." She told the Weasley who grinned at her.

"No promises, book witch. Have a good day Minister Shacklebolt." Charlie murmured and Kingsley smiled at him.

"It was nice to see you, Charles Weasley. Come by some time with some of your notes so we can add them to the database." He told the Dracologist who nodded.

"Of course, anytime you like, I am available for an extended leave," Charlie voiced and held up his bad arm.

Kingsley nodded and waved as Hermione fell in pace with him back toward the Ministry of Magic. "You seemed comfortable," he remarked once they were a distance away.

Hermione smiled and shrugged, "he is just Charlie. I have known the Weasleys a long time."

Kingsley continued to beam at her and his voice was full of mirth, "he fancies you a bit?"

Hermione furrowed her brow and shrugged her shoulders, "Not that I am aware of. His work is always first and foremost."

"Sounds similar enough," the minister replied and Hermione exhaled and shook her head.

"Not enough to warrant anything more than friendly conversation."

The minister did not pursue the conversation and ushered the small witch with him up to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione gazed down at the papers and her face was skewed in though as she read the translations over properly. "Wait, this doesn't seem right..." Hermione grumbled and went through the pages that were transcribed.

The witch splayed them out and stood over them with her fingers pinching her chin. "A gift. That is children. Alright, but what is this?" She asked herself as her fingers stretched across the pages.

"A magic beyond measure, deeper than any spell..." She continued and tapped the parchment before shuffling to a new page.

The minister had been watching the young witch for near an hour as she went through the fresh translations and fixing them. What he had found was not what they wanted to find. As it stood there would be no counter to what was happening. Most were not unhappy with their couplings, but a few have already written him for updates on the counter... in an aggressive fashion.

"New York gave you some of theirs?" Hermione inquired and Kingsley pointed at a pile at the end of his desk.

Hermione went through the new pages and her eyes grew with enthrallment. "You really do love your job, don't you, Miss Granger?" He asked her and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Saving the world doesn't really leave your system. I am just more bookish than Harry and Ron." She replied and returned her gaze to the pages.

Hermione was slowly matching the pages up with the others on the desk and nodded. "Well, it is simple now, isn't it? We weren't picked at random. We were picked for the prospect of repairing the wreckage of the war with children who would have talents. These matches... they are meant for the children, not the parents. This generations coming from this coupling spell, they are supposed to cull hate and opposition." Hermione paused and ran a hand through her hair, "The couples will have no desire for strife... in hopes to create a more organic prospect of continuation." The witch finished and sat down.

The minister made a face, "This is more organic? The pairing?" He asked and she nodded slowly.

"It wasn't just random. These... couples. The spell was intricate. Woven deep inside the school itself. Give you and Glenda as an example. An older coupling, but she has courageous characteristics like yourself. She is a voice and you of action. It makes sense that your children would be very talented. Neither of you would have thought of the idea yourself." Hermione patted the pages.

Kingsley frowned, "still no pairing for you, Miss Granger?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Ron let me put him in my book, I told him for research. He has a match, Minister... it isn't his fiance." She grumbled and the minister made a face.

"It isn't you, correct?" He asked and she giggled and shook her head.

"Thankfully not! No, it is far more complicated than that. She is one of our own... Romilda Vane, the one I used to work with in Magical Creatures Regulations..." Hermione trailed off and rubbed her cheek.

Kingsley frowned and scratched his chin, "I thought you spoke of Miss Bones being with child."

Hermione nodded and sighed heavily, "Which means the only reason he would get a symbol and she would not... would be if the child is not his." Hermione finished and shook her head.

Kingsley shook his head, "This is a gruesome prospect. There is no misinterpretation of it?"

Hermione shook her head and grimaced, "The only reason he would have a symbol is he does not have a child with her. If they were married I am sure it would have been different, but it is pretty clear... the child isn't his."

"Well, the bright side is he won't have heartache later over the discovery. Probably something Mr. Potter should tell him, hm?" Kingsley offered and Hermione rubbed her face.

"I cannot believe I am dreading this as much as I am," Hermione groaned and shook her head. "I am completely in over my head with this. I don't like the prospect of creating chaos. I had a woman write to me today. She asked me if she could possibly redraw her pairing. Her match was her school bully. I could understand that, I have been nervous to add myself because what if that happens to me."

The minister patted the pages, "Trust, Miss Granger. We have to trust that there is a reason to this mess. They were frantic and desperate, but they were beyond brilliant. We have to trust that they had to have reasons for such a monumental spell, correct?"

"Minister, with all due respect, there are many of us who didn't fathom children after this long from the war. I... well... I accepted my fate." She confessed and he shook his head.

"Which is why this spell is pivotal. You really think I thought of children in my later years? I am in my fifties, Miss Granger. However, this actually, makes sense. We are not leaving a true legacy if we do not try to better the world for the future."

"By having children?" She asked incredulously and he chuckled.

"By having children and teaching them to break the sins of their fathers. This would be a generation taught by those of diversity. An incredible thought."

Hermione leaned back in her chair and pondered that a moment. "We would have a leg up on that. Purity would be questionable. There would be no harsh words dealt with that. We would be able to teach them the purpose of this spell was more than obscuring... it is about diversity and overcoming all types of opposition for love and kindness. That actually makes sense." She agreed and glanced over the notes, "Our gifts." She murmured and patted the pages with a nod.

Kingsley gave her a nod, "I am going to quote that, Miss Granger. That right there is my selling point on the importance of this."

Hermione sighed and smiled, "A good selling point, Minister Shacklebolt. You sold me and I am pretty stubborn."

"Shall we start with some of these letters?" He inquired and she gave him a nod and pulled sheets out of her bag.

"Here they are, they will need your signatures." The witch murmured and he smiled.

"Always prepared, Hermione. You never cease to impress me," the minister mused and Hermione blushed with a smile.

"How am I ever going to take your job when you retired if I don't impress you," she teased and he dropped his smile.

"You want to be Minister of Magic one day?" He inquired and she cleared her throat.

"I was just jesting, Kingsley," she murmured and rubbed her neck.

He nodded and pointed at her, "You should consider it, most definitely. I don't know why I did not occur to me. We should get you more exposure with this Founders' spell. We will have quite a few years yet before the election..." He trailed off and pulled out a sheet of paper to take notes.

"But, Minister," she started and he waved her off.

"Too late, Miss Granger. I already have plans for you. You admitted it would be a position you would like and I am going to enjoy preparing you for the position. It isn't a usual thing, I can assure you, but you are the only official I can honestly say would do my job better than me." He declared and continued to write.

"Kingsley," Hermione tried again and he waved her off.

"Hermione, this is important. You understand that empathy is just as important as law and order. We need to retain that view when I am ready to step down. Let me mentor you and you will rarely feel steered wrongly. I am not perfect, but you could be." He told her seriously and gazed at the young woman.

She was pale but nodded, "I- well- I am honored." She murmured and he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"There is a dinner that I am having with the world leaders. You find yourself a decent date and I require you to come and introduce yourself. I want you to get comfortable with shadowing me to these functions because from now on you will be." He told her and she frowned.

"You don't think that would look odd?" She inquired and he waved his hand.

"Not under the concept that you revolutionized many of the laws that these countries have adapted. You need recognition." He chuckled and nodded, "Yes, that will be very good. Especially with this spell. You helped many of them cull the chaos. Yes, most definitely."

"When is this dinner?" Hermione asked and he smiled.

"Next weekend in Spain," Kingsley declared and finished his scribbling.

"I guess I will have to find a date..." She trailed off and shook her head.

He beamed at her and nodded, "do you trust me?" He questioned and she gave him a motion of agreement.

"Of course, Minister," she responded and he folded up the sheet.

"Good, we will have this all planned out, Miss Granger," He declared and she gave him another nod before standing.

"I am going to head home for the day," she told him and he smiled.

"Catch up on some sleep, Miss Granger. We are going to get very busy." He sounded and she gave him a wave before leaving his office.

0o0o

Hermione was sitting at the table with Ginny and Harry. She had just told them everything that was spoken in the Minister's office today. Harry's eyebrows almost disappeared in his hair line and Ginny was clapping.

"Hermione! That is the greatest thing I have heard in days!" Ginny exclaimed and Harry smirked.

"Only you would be able to do the job after Kingsley, Mione." He confirmed and Hermione sighed.

"I suppose so, but it is years yet before I will be doing the job. At least until the next election in five years. I am sure by then everyone will have forgotten about me." Hermione grumbled, but her small smile was still there.

Harry waved at her, "Kingsley has the right idea. Exposure! You will be so loved by next election he wouldn't want to run against you. No one would," he told her and Hermione blushed brightly.

Hermione sighed and pursed her lips, "I suppose I better think about this symbol thing more seriously now. I cannot be the only Minister without the use of my wand hand."

"She is talking about this like she is debating buying dress robes," Ginny grumbled and Harry patted her arm.

Hermione folded her limbs, "Well, Gin. It is important that I do have at least one child, isn't it? Regardless of the father. Worse comes to worse I just do it alone. I am capable and I am sure mum wouldn't mind helping me."

Ginny nodded and sighed, "I know, Hermione, we just worry about you."

"We are having another baby," Harry blurted out and Ginny shoved him.

"I wanted to tell her!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione gasped and clapped.

"Oh! You both!" Hermione got out of her chair and hugged them both.

Hermione was kissing both of their faces in joy when the fireplace went off. "Good, see, James, there's mummy, daddy and Aunt Hermione." Charlie declared and the little Potter ran over and hugged his aunt.

"Did dad tell you I am going to be a big brother?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

Charlie gasped and hobbled over, "Another Potter? How amazing is that?" Charlie exclaimed and sat down at the table with a huff. "I hate this cast," he grumbled and gave them a smile.

Harry chuckled, "why don't we toast? Hermione just got told by Kingsley today that he wants to prepare her to become Minister of Magic... and we are all going to have children." He declared and Hermione blushed brightly.

Charlie's jaw dropped, "Hermione! That is amazing! Not many ministers hand pick their successors."

Hermione blushed brightly and picked up James, "No, not many do. I suppose I would do a decent job at it from what he said."

"I missed you, Aunt Mione," James murmured and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Are you going to have a baby too?" He asked and Hermione pursed her lips.

"Soon, James... sooner than we all thought," Hermione murmured and the boy grinned brightly.

"Has Hermione tried to put you in the book by just casting the enchantment, Charlie?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head.

Charlie grumbled and rolled his eyes, "I don't see how it will work if my hand is still scarred up from the bites.

Hermione put the boy down and went to her bag, pulling the book out, "Shall we try?"

Charlie shook his head and grimaced, "Fine, have your way with it, book witch," he growled and she giggled.

"I think I will," she declared and handed Harry the book.

"I don't want him to know who he has matched with. He needs to wait just like everyone else." Hermione snickered and Charlie glared at her.

"Did he put you in the book?" He inquired sharply and she nodded.

"I am thankfully not a match to Rinkley, not to worry, Dragon Keeper." She told him and his posture lessened.

James sat down next to his uncle and watched as Hermione pulled out her wand. She ran her fingers over his cast and performed the enchantment. Harry watched as the name and information were added and turned red. His face turned pink and Hermione frowned at him, "What is it?" Hermione asked and Ginny glanced over.

"Oh, we left James's favorite book at mums! Would you go get it, Charlie?" Ginny sounded and Charlie cocked his head.

"You both are acting strange," he commented and Hermione went for the book but Harry snapped it shut.

"He doesn't have a match, don't worry, I just realized Ron had one," Harry admitted and Hermione pursed her lips.

Charlie nodded and got up, "Seems you all have something to talk about. James, come help your uncle find this book your mother was talking about."

The boy took his uncle's hand and helped the man through the fireplace again. Harry and Ginny gazed at each other and Hermione folded her arms. "I told you about Ron already," she retorted and Harry nodded.

"Hermione, you have a match." He told her and she collapsed to the empty chair in surprise.

"No..." She growled and frowned at him.

Harry and Ginny nodded, "You do and it isn't the Weasley brother you were worried about matching with."


	8. Chapter 8

They had argued for at least an hour. It was frustrating. The bushy-haired witch could not convince them and she was too stubborn to back down. There was no compromise in sight and they kept circling the whole thing. Hermione refused to tell him and they were united in their opinion he needed to know.

"Hermione, you have to tell him!" Ginny declared and Hermione growled.

"No! I do not!" She spat and gazed down at her symbol.

"And what then? You both lose your wand hands?" Harry retorted sharply and Hermione turned red with frustration.

"Harry, it would never work!" The bushy-haired witch shouted.

"Then what, Hermione? You just let him believe he never found his match while he is in Romania for five years?" Ginny growled and shook her finger at Hermione.

Hermione sat there a moment and contemplated the situation. She and Charlie were matched. They were supposed to have a child together. He doesn't want children. He wouldn't leave Romania. He wouldn't change his life and she wasn't going to either. It was just today that she agreed to prepare to be Minister of Magic in the coming years. No, that just wouldn't do.

The witch took a moment to think about the situation. What would be the best way to solve this for all parties? Hermione wasn't just going to tell him, it was wrong... she knew that. Charlie, however, was not one to want these things. Why trap the man who didn't deserve to be confined to a life of domestic servitude. He was a creature, not really a man... it was unfair. Unless...

Hermione shook her finger and nodded, "Then I get him sloshed out of his mind and take care of it myself." She declared and both the Potters gasped.

"That is cruel, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed and Harry gave her an agreeing motion.

"Disgusting thought, Mione. You would be in essence stealing a child from him." Harry told her and Hermione shook her head.

"He doesn't want children or marriage or anything to do with commitment. I would be saving him from that. He wouldn't have to know," Hermione declared and Ginny gasped.

"You are really thinking about doing this!" Ginny cried and Hermione gave her another nod.

"Neither of us are built for commitment, Gin. If he doesn't know that it is his child, then all the better." Hermione admitted and pursed her lips. "It is better that way."

Harry shook his head, "You need some sleep or something, Hermione. Think about what you are saying for a moment. What if the kid comes out with red hair and blue eyes? Explain that one?"

She sat there a moment and pondered it. "It wouldn't be a stretch to say I have that genetics in my family history." It was a stretch and she knew it.

"That poor child. You would insist on calling his father Uncle Charlie... that is grotesque on many levels, Mione." Ginny told her and Hermione gulped.

"So, you insist that I tell him? Tell him that we have to have a baby together? Have him debate on leaving his job, which he won't, and agonize over participating in his child's life? No. I won't do that to him!" Hermione snapped and slammed a hand down on the table. "Charlie is wild and free. He deserves to be happy and he is with his life the way it is. I would just be taking care of his symbol so he doesn't lose the use of his hand and he can keep doing what he loves."

Suddenly there was a shift in the conversation. The Potters weren't prepared for her to care more about the Dragon Keeper's happiness than herself. There was something strange and exotic about that approach and Ginny glanced over at her husband for clarity. Both were completely mystified at her declaration.

"You aren't doing this for you... you are doing it for him." Ginny murmured and Harry dropped his jaw as Hermione nodded.

"At least it is me. I can protect him from the agonizing decisions he would feel he would have to make. He would be torn and I just cannot allow him to change his life when he isn't ready to do so. I am not sure what I would tell the child when they grow up without their father, but I am sure I can work it out before then." Hermione said with a nod and chewed her lip, "besides, I wasn't what he wanted anyway. It would save both of us from an awkward conversation."

"I never thought I would see the day that Hermione Granger chooses to do the wrong thing for the right reasons and me still not agree with her," Harry muttered with a shake of his head, "Hermione, we cannot allow you to do this to yourself."

Hermione shook her head, "It has to be done, Harry. It is the only fair thing to do here. The symbols will be taken care of. I will have my child and he can continue doing what he really loves to do. I feel it is better that way," Hermione sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

Ginny shook her head, "It doesn't feel good. This feels wrong, Hermione."

"That's because it is, Gin. However, Charlie wasn't ever planning on this. I can save him from this. Maybe that is why we are matched. He can progressively work in Romania like he had planned for the rest of his life and I can raise his child. In essence, I am doing the only thing that would work for Charlie to actually have a child. It is a nice thought and I can live with that decision." Hermione finished with a smile and Ginny frowned.

"You child is going to be a stubborn, intelligent creature," Harry remarked and chuckled.

Hermione sighed and allowed herself to smile, "Yes, and it is going to be quite the ride. I will still do right by him, Ginny. I promise you that. His child will learn all about dragons. I will do all the things that in another life, Charlie would have done with his son or daughter."

Ginny rubbed her face and shook her head, "This is so wrong. This isn't going to go well. We have to tell mum. She is the only one who will ask you until the end of time who the father is. It wouldn't be a far stretch if it comes out looking like a Weasley."

Hermione turned the color of beets and shook her head, "She would badger her son to no end. That is out of the question."

Harry nodded and pointed at Hermione, "You are going to tell her. If you are actually going to highjack his child from him, you are going to admit to your indiscretions, Hermione. We will swear her to secrecy under the grounds that you are her charge until the kid is born."

Hermione gasped and shook her head, "That woman will drive me mental! I still have a job to do!" Hermione screeched and Ginny grinned.

"Okay, I can agree to this now. Yes, you will tell mum once Charlie leaves and you will move in here. We will be pregnant friends." Ginny teased and Hermione growled.

"I cannot fathom the conversations... they would be horrible..." Hermione sounded miserable and rubbed her face.

"That is the requirement for this absolutely disgusting plan, Hermione. It is better than moving into the Burrow... Someone from this family is going to take care of you if you are going to not tell him." Ginny retorted and Hermione nodded.

"Alright, Gin," Hermione conceded and Harry frowned.

"You fancy him a bit, don't you?" He asked and Hermione blushed.

"She does!" Ginny gasped and Hermione crossed her arms.

"I will take that to my grave and so will you if you know what is good for you," Hermione spat and they nodded with grins. "I am going to go get James for you both."

"Give Charlie a kiss for me," Ginny teased and Hermione glared as she stood up.

"Don't you start that, Ginevra. At least until he is back in Romania." Hermione grumbled and went to the fireplace and left it.

"Do you really think she is going to do this?" Ginny asked Harry who nodded.

"Most definitely and no one is going to tell her differently. I can see it, she already has it planned out. We either jump on the train or watch her crash and burn. I suggest we calmly help her." Harry grumbled in defeat and leaned his head on his wife's shoulder.

"This witch is going to give me pre-labor and I am only three months pregnant..." Ginny grumbled and rubbed her face.

"Let's try to just make sure she is safe," Harry sighed and shook his head. "Our niece or nephew is going to need all the help they can get with her as a single witch."

0o0o

Hermione went to go get James for the Potters and came into the room to see the small boy curled up against the asleep Weasley. They had a book in Charlie's lap and the boy was snuggled close to his uncle as they slept. The witch admired them a moment and smiled; he was awfully cute with the boy cuddled against him.

She sighed softly and nodded to herself. It was a sound decision. He is a great uncle and would be to their child, even if he didn't know he was truly the father. That's what Charlie was. He was the perfect uncle. Maybe in another life, he would have made a perfect husband and father. His concern for her health. His protective behavior. Charlie was gentle when he wanted to be, but it was never meant to last... he was like his dragons.

Hermione tried to peel the boy away without waking him up, "Book witch, I was not expecting you." He whispered and she stopped.

Her eyes met his indigo, "I am just coming to get him for Gin." She murmured and he smiled at her.

"You are going to make a great mother," he told her and her chest tightened.

"Thank you, Charles. I am going to take him home," She responded and he ran his right hand over her arm.

"Sit a moment with me? I know you had a hard night, I can see it in your face," he voiced and she gulped and shook her head.

"I have a long day tomorrow, I am sorry, I cannot." She told him and he sighed.

"Hermione, you do not need to be strong for everyone. I know you are delicate," he spoke gently and she bundled the child in her arms.

"I am stronger than you think, Charlie," she said with a smirk and he grinned at her. "Next week there is a dinner, would you come to Spain with me? It is for work and Kingsley told me I needed a date. It would be nice to go with someone I know isn't going to embarrass me." She murmured and he frowned at her.

"Like a real date?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, as a professional friend. It would be good exposure for you as well. We can help each other out." She said to him and he smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good. I should be getting my leg cast off this week. I still have a couple weeks on my arm yet." He replied and she smirked.

"It would be a good story to tell, thank you, Charlie. Have a good night." She replied and went to the fireplace.

"Good night, book witch. I will see you soon," he declared and she gave him a nod before disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione kept herself busy for the next week and would always find an excuse to come over to the Burrow. It was wrong for her to want to be around him, but now that she knew, she wanted to absorb what she could of the Dragon Keeper. Stories she would insist on him telling her and late nights of talking. She did not want to admit it, she adored the odd man and his love for his dragons.

They were spending the evening drinking before she would head home. Tomorrow they would travel to Spain for dinner together and stay at the hotel. Kingsley took care of all the reservations to Hermione's dismay, she didn't like to delve into government funds for herself. Kingsley told her that only reinforced his belief that she was going to make a great Minister.

"Book witch, why do I always find myself fascinated with your self-deprecation?" He teased as she spoke about her mortification.

Hermione rested her head on his lap and he smiled down at her, "I don't know, Charles. Maybe because your life is so much more exotic to mine." She snickered and he chuckled.

"Your life is fairly exotic, Hermione," he murmured and rubbed the symbol on her hand, "still no matches?" He questioned her and she shook her head.

"Neither of us, yet," she murmured and didn't look him in the eye.

"That is alright, we have five years, remember? Five years to stay free..." He trailed off sadly and she smirked at him.

"You never know, Charlie, she may tell you to stick your knob in and walk away." She teased and he frowned at her.

"You know I wouldn't do that," he spat and she nodded.

"I know, you are a good man, Charles. That is why you won't get stuck, I just know it," she declared and he ran his right hand through her hair.

"Hermione, promise me something?" He inquired and she dropped her smile.

"What is it?" Her response was breathy and he exhaled heavily.

"Take care of yourself and your kid first. Don't worry about the lucky wanker who is the donor. You are pretty special." He told her and she blushed, sitting up.

She didn't turn to him when she spoke, "I promise, Charles. It is the utmost importance to take care of my family first." Her voice was small and he frowned at her.

"Book witch, what is wrong?" He questioned and she pulled away from his hand.

"Nothing, Charlie," she murmured and turned to him with a smile. "I am just not used to you being so sweet to me." Her response was playful and he chuckled.

"You bring it out in me. I am a pretty mean tosser." He snickered and she shook her head with a bright grin.

"Ginny told me you are the nicest of the Weasleys," the witch jabbed lightly at him and he huffed.

"Maybe to the witches of the family. They need to be taken care of," he reminded her and she ran a hand over his face.

"Oh, Charlie, you are a big softy. I am glad I got to know this side of you," Hermione sighed and his eyes glinted at her.

"Why do I always feel like you are saying goodbye for good before you leave?" He asked and she kissed his cheek.

"I always do. Goodbyes are healthy reminders that nothing lasts," she murmured and tried to pull away from him.

He took her hand and frowned at her, "Don't leave on that note," he whispered and her eyes shimmered in the firelight.

She moved to tug her arm away but he gently pulled her to him and kissed her. Hermione gasped against his lips and blushed madly. He released her arm and ran his fingers over her cheek. Hermione pulled away from the timid kiss and stared at him. "Charles, I have to go," she breathed and he frowned.

"Do you really?" He inquired and she nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow," she declared and erected herself from the Dragon Keeper.

Hermione almost tripped herself as she gathered herself to go to the fireplace, "Stay with me tonight?" He asked her and she smiled at him.

"Tomorrow I will. We will spend the night in Spain," the witch reminded him with a wink and he frowned.

"Book witch, you cannot leave me now with that look," he spat and furrowed his brow.

"Good night, Charles," she sighed and left him alone.

0o0o

Hermione was packing her bag and Ginny pressed her hands on her hips, watching her. The bushy-haired woman admitted to what she had been doing over the last week. She also admitted to Charlie kissing her last night and asking her to stay the night. Needless to say, the redhead was not impressed with her at all.

"He kissed you," Ginny repeated and Hermione nodded.

"He did," the other witch confirmed and the redhead shook her head.

"Why don't you just tell him, Hermione? The worse that would happen-"

Hermione interrupted her with a glare, "Is that he will stay here and leave his job for me. I am not going to be responsible for that, Ginny. Especially after this week. He loves his life; his stories are wonderful and fun. That is how I want him to stay. He isn't built for domestic life, Gin, and you know that."

Ginny shook her head and huffed, "How do you know he wouldn't for you? He seems quite enamored with you. He has been almost obsessed with you since he has been here."

"Which all of these feelings could be the spell to connect matches to their partners. I don't trust it. It isn't normal to feel... this way," Hermione confessed and waved at herself.

Ginny slumped on the bed and shook her head, "I hate this spell."

"Me too, but at least some good is coming from it," Hermione responded and finished zipping up her bag.

"When will you know the deed is done?" Ginny asked with venom in her voice.

"Well, reports have been within days of... intimacy. I assume that's when implantation happens. I am quite sure birth is almost positive with all of these children. So that is great news for me." Hermione tried to lighten the mood but Ginny crossed her arms.

"Hermione, please just tell him?" The redhead pleaded and Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe when he decides he wants to tame his life down a bit, I can confess to him what I did and he might forgive me enough to repair the relationship with his child, but I cannot, Ginny. He needs protection just as much as he thinks I do. He wouldn't be able to cope. He calls these five years the last of his freedom. Do you know how that makes me feel as his match? Devastated. I am not going to do that to him," Hermione confessed and Ginny puckered her lips.

"Freedom?" Ginny echoed and Hermione nodded.

"He feels it is being taken from him, I am not going to be the one to do it," Hermione commented and Ginny heaved a sigh.

"That sounds like Charlie," Ginny groaned and Hermione gave her a nod.

"It is alright, Gin. I promise you. He only comes around during holidays and injuries anyway. It would be like... it never happened and I just got knocked up by some wizard. It will get easier and we all will love that baby so much it won't matter what awful things I have done to..." Hermione was tearing up and stomped her foot. "I am not going to cry about this! I am doing the right thing for him and my family. He would be miserable and always be resentful of me and our matching. I won't be stuck with someone who doesn't love me!" Hermione shouted; the truth had come out and Hermione fell to her knees in realization.

She started to sincerely sob and Ginny got on the ground next to her, "Alright, Mione. It is okay. I won't push anymore. You are right. If it is forced he wouldn't ever be happy and neither would you." Ginny tried to comfort her and the older witch sobbed hard.

"I- I just- he is- it wouldn't work," Hermione sputtered and Ginny nodded against her friend.

"You have to pull yourself together enough to actually do the deed, Hermione," Ginny whispered and Hermione cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"You are right, it has to be done before he gets his cast off," Hermione choked and nodded.

Ginny frowned at the witch, "You planned for that, but you waited until going to Spain, why?"

Hermione smiled and sighed, "I wanted it to be special. It isn't every day you can plan where to make a child. The dinner was the perfect beginning and end of it all."

Ginny rubbed her friend's cheek, "You are mental but extremely romantic in an insane way. I love you, Hermione," she sighed and Hermione kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Ginny. Now, I have a portkey to catch, a dinner to schmooze at and your brother to shag." Hermione teased and Ginny groaned.

"Spare me the details, alright? Charlie used to brag to Bill about things a young witch shouldn't know." Ginny grumbled and Hermione turned scarlet.

"Merlin, I am actually going to shag him..." Hermione covered her mouth and the Weasley giggled.

"That is how one does make a child. I should know, I am on number two," Ginny said smartly and Hermione snorted.

Hermione gathered herself and Ginny got off the carpet, handing her the bag. "I will make sure to let you know when we are back."

Ginny nodded and sighed, "Be careful with yourself, Hermione. Don't make it harder than it has to be."

Hermione gave her a nod and they left the bedroom; Hermione off to her adventure and the redhead went home to worry.

0o0o

Charlie was absolutely handsome in a pair of wizard dress robes and a blue vest. Hermione was in a dress that complimented his vest and they were sitting at the table with the foreign diplomats. All evening they had raved about the witch and her work, making her stay continually the color of red apples. Charlie was the perfect date and he only added to the conversation.

It wasn't until dessert was served that someone addressed him; a diplomate from Germany, "Mr. Weasley, you say you have a symbol as well?" The man spoke and Charlie nodded.

"I do, Mr. Scorvich," he replied and smiled.

"Tell me, as a Dragon Keeper, what would you do when you find your pairing?" He inquired to the redhead.

Charlie frowned and sighed, "Well, I would contact her, set aside time to speak with her about her and the child's needs. Most likely I would have to change occupations, my job is no place to raise a child, regardless of the mother and her feelings."

Hermione pursed her lips and pretended to be more engaged with her cake. Kingsley had noted the change but did not speak about it.

"That is honorable. Not many would change their life for a child," Mr. Scorvich murmured and Charlie nodded.

"I never want my child to feel second-rate to dragons. I never planned on any offspring, but I don't plan on not heeding to a prophecy either." Charlie declared and the man turned his attention to the witch in the blue dress.

"Miss Granger, you are a working woman. How would you handle his situation?"

Hermione froze, her fork midair and she gaped her mouth, "well, I... I would suggest him to keep his occupation and raise the child myself." She said quickly and took the bite of cake, "absolutely divine dessert, Senora García," she muttered after swallowing.

Charlie frowned at her and pointed a finger, "That is typically your behavior, Hermione. Don't you realize that it isn't always up to you to fix everyone?"

"It wouldn't be fixing, Charles. It would be excepting that some life changes are not a welcomed evolution. There will be many cases of this in the next few years. Why raise these children around strife and resentment? A single working witch can do just as well on her own than a poisonous household." Hermione declared with a nod and Senora García gave a nod.

"I agree with Miss Granger, we can take care of our children. My match is ten years younger than me. A sprite young man who only left school a handful of years ago. I did not require him to change his life for the child in my womb and he is all the happier for it. Visitations, surely, but nothing more. That is my child." The Spanish diplomat declared with a smile and Hermione nodded.

Charlie tilted his head, "He didn't offer?"

Senora García waved him off, "He had not the chance. Maybe in a few years and he has skin on his teeth we will talk more about our evolution as partners, but for now... my child is safe with knowing its father had to do what was sound before what was right."

Kingsley cleared his throat and patted Glenda's hand before speaking, "Strong women tend to find stronger men in these pairings. If we insisted to always do the proper course of events, instead of the sound course of events, we would have very unhappy children. Glenda and I are going to do things the old-fashioned way, but that isn't always what is right."

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a nod, "The children are the reason this spell was cast. We need to do justice for them first and foremost."

Mr. Scorvick frowned and shook his head, "If my wife told me such I would still fight for her. Love is also a factor."

Charlie nodded and agreed, "Love is important. Without it, there is nothing but reason and propriety."

"Love was never a part of this spell the Founders cast," Hermione retorted and Charlie exhaled heavily.

"You are right, that was not factored in," he admitted and she gave him a nod.

Kingsley watched the exchange and Glenda gave him a look. They knew as well as everyone at the table the Weasley was head over heels for the girl. She was the only one oblivious to it from the looks of it. The dinner was finished with sincere goodbyes. A few of the diplomats requested Hermione to come visit their establishments and Kingsley couldn't have been prouder.

0o0o

"Book witch, they gave us one room?" He asked and she nodded as they entered the suite.

Hermione smiled and walked into the door, glancing about at the beautiful amenities she knew they were not going to be using much. She walked out to the balcony and gasped at the beauty. "Charlie! Come have a look, the city looks amazing. I never knew Barcelona would be so pretty."

He timidly wandered out next to her and gazed at the lit city. It was gorgeous and magical, but his mind replayed the conversation at dessert.

"Hermione, don't raise your child alone," he told her and she frowned at him.

"Charlie," she started and he shook his head.

"Don't do it. I have to come back to help raise mine eventually. Let me come help you." He told her and she paled.

"No, Charlie, I am moving in with Ginny and Harry once I find my match. It will be fine," she told him and he sighed.

"Alright, I just cannot stand the idea of you doing it all alone," he whispered and she ran her hand over his face.

"You are too sweet, Dragon Keeper. I don't want you sweet tonight, I want you feisty," she teased and he looked into her eyes.

"This is our goodbye, isn't it? You won't see me after tonight, not like you have been this last week." He was smart enough to know what she was doing.

Hermione nodded with a smirk, "You will have tons of other witches to occupy you in Romania. For tonight, I am yours." She declared and the tension between them grew.

"All mine? Where do I start?" He snickered and ran his right hand over her bare shoulder.

She turned and gave him a smile over her shoulder, "Removing my dress is probably a good place."

He slowly unzipped her and kissed at her revealed skin, making her feel on fire for him. It had been such a long time since she felt such heat build from such a small action. She could feel his fingers getting to know her skin, his lips taking in her taste, his mind taking in her details. Hermione was quite sure the man was an amazing lover, just from his detailed observational skills.

Charlie pulled her from the pooled fabric and lead her inside. "Hermione, you taste so delicious I want to eat you," he said with mirth and she grinned at him.

"I would hope so," she breathed and he looked into her eyes.

"Are you positive we have to end it here?" He asked and she giggled.

"Are you going to give me the best shag of my life or not, Charles Weasley. I don't like being held out on," the witch declared playfully and that was the last of his trepidation.

She remembered his hands on her. The beautiful sounds he made against her skin as he was buried inside of her. The gorgeous motion that Charles Weasley could be the only one to bring forth. True to what she knew, he was an outstanding lover and the best one of her life. Hermione did not want it to end, but true to her words, nothing truly lasts and neither did that night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dont worry, Kingsley isn't as complacent as he acts... More chaos is sure to come!_

 _xoxoxo_

Charlie was drumming fingers of his good hand on the chair as the healers were taking off the cast on his arm. He was more than a little nervous about what was underneath. Scars he could handle. Even discoloration. It was that damn symbol that was making him nervous; he had to see it for himself for the first time.

"Very nice, Mr. Weasley, everything seems to have healed properly," the healer said and he lifted his hand up.

The Dragon Keeper gaped and moved his fingers, but was in disbelief; there was no symbol. "What?"

"Is something wrong?" The small healer asked and he nodded.

"I was sure I had a symbol on my hand from that spell. I was registered..." He trailed off and the healers shrugged.

"Maybe it was a mistake from the magical properties of your cast. You had plenty of damage from those dragon bites." She offered and Charlie frowned.

"Any recommendations for further care?" He asked absentmindedly as he flexed his hand.

"Don't get bit again, Mr. Weasley. Next time you may not be so lucky," the healer grumbled and handed him paperwork, "here is your medical discharge. You are free to go back to work," the small witch declared and walked away.

"I need to talk to Harry," he grumbled as he went to sloppily signing the paperwork.

He knew he couldn't speak to her about any of this. She was gone before he even woke up the next day and he felt raw about it. Hermione must have really meant it was only that one night to just disappear like that. It hurt like nothing else, so, he resorted to just staying away from her the last four days. She left him a note. A single note.

 _Charlie,_

 _Thank you for the beautiful night. It won't be forgotten._

 _Your Book Witch_

He arrived at Harry's in the evening and knocked at the door aggressively. "Who is it?" Harry asked and Charlie heard shuffling.

"Charlie, open up, you, tosser!" The Dracologist growled and Harry cleared his throat before opening the door.

The redhead came in and paced the room a moment, "She went on a date with her match tonight?" He asked and Harry nodded slowly.

Charlie let loose a guttural sound and snorted, "That is great. I am glad for her. Harry, I don't have a symbol. Why?" He spat and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You don't?" Harry inquired and Charlie ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I do not. Tell me, would she have lied to me?" He asked and Harry scowled.

"How so?" Harry inquired and Charlie folded his arms.

"Harry, tell me the truth, she wasn't matched with me, was she?" He spat and Harry shook his head slowly.

The gangly wizard hated to lie, but he knew he had to... "Not that I know of, I saw her pairing." he fibbed and the Dracologist rubbed his face.

"Wishful thinking... Could my cast have possibly caused a malfunction with the charm? A false positive?" Charlie questioned and he looked disappointed.

"Well, yes, actually. I was against putting you in the book until we saw it ourselves. I am sure when we look in the book tomorrow you will not be in it." Harry scratched his chin and nodded.

Charlie slumped in the chair at the table, "Harry, why would she leave me after Spain?" He asked and rubbed his face.

Harry was not expecting this, "Well, did you do something to her?"

"I shagged her silly all night, Harry," Charlie confessed and Harry sat down.

"That might be some of it, Charlie. She isn't one for commitments, you know that. Did you say something to scare her?" Harry murmured and Charlie exhaled.

"Yes, I asked her if we really had to end it there. I really didn't want to. She had found a way to dig a hole under my ribs." Charlie muttered and patted his chest.

Harry gave him a sympathetic look, "Charlie, you won't change your life for her, she knows that."

"I suppose not, she wouldn't for me either. It would be selfish to ask for something I cannot have," he sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. "She wouldn't let me change my life for her. She hardly agreed to it when I thought I was going to have to have a kid. I am a bit disappointed. I almost looked forward to seeing what my kid was going to be like," the Dragon Keeper sighed heavily and lounged in the chair.

"I thought you didn't want kids, Charlie," Harry declared and he nodded.

"I didn't- or I thought I didn't. I don't know, I am confused. Maybe I am just shell shocked that I don't have a symbol. I spent days worrying about it that now... well, I don't have to worry about it. I was accepting that my life was going to change and now it doesn't have to. I should be relieved." He mumbled and Harry nodded and stood up.

"Ginny isn't feeling well tonight, let me check and make sure she is okay. I will be back with a bottle and we can drink a bit."

Harry popped into the bedroom and Charlie crumpled on the chair. He should be happy. He should be ecstatic that his life isn't going to change. He wasn't and it hurt like hell. The Weasley was on the verge of finding where she was tonight and telling her how much she hurt him leaving like that.

"Charlie?" Ginny's voice came into the room.

He gazed up at her and his eyes glinted, "Gin, I don't know what to think." He grumbled and she sighed and hugged him.

"You had a long day, brother, you need some rest. You will be going home this weekend," she whispered and kissed his head.

"I just didn't want her to leave like that, Ginny. She left a note. That was the last of whatever this was." He murmured and she ran fingers through his hair.

"I know, but it will be better this way. You know you wouldn't want to change your life. You love it don't you?" She asked and he nodded with a sigh.

"I do, I suppose it just was whiplash. I am not used to being left in the morning by someone I wanted to be there the next day." He grumbled and she giggled.

"I am sure she will keep when you are ready to settle down, Charlie. You and I both know you aren't. You would be destroyed if you had to have kids and be a husband right now." The little witch declared and Charlie exhaled heavily.

"It is true, I would be miserable. I would hate it. It wouldn't have been my choice." He growled and Ginny giggled and released her hold.

"If Hermione was your match you would do everything in your power _for_ her, but it wouldn't be your first choice." Ginny declared and the realization stung.

He grimaced and gave her a nod, "I suppose not. I wouldn't have been opposed to her, however."

Ginny smirked and shook her head, "Go home and sleep it off? Maybe you will feel relieved in the morning."

He stood up and cleared his throat as Harry re-entered the room, "No to the drinks?" Harry asked holding up the bottle and Charlie shook his head.

"I would be poor company pissed now. I am not used to rejection," Charlie teased with a small smile and Harry gave him a motion of agreement.

"Alright, Charlie, we will see you tomorrow for your going away dinner," Harry murmured and the Dragon Keeper sighed and nodded.

"See you tomorrow. If you see her will you tell her I am sorry if I offended her in some way?" He asked and the Potters gave him soft smiles.

"Of course, Charlie, I love you," Ginny responded and he waved as he walked over to the fireplace.

Once he left the bedroom door opened and Ginny glared at the sobbing witch. "You are sure you want to do this?" Ginny asked and Hermione wiped her eyes.

"You heard him, Gin. It would not have been his first choice. I cannot do it," she declared and sighed. "Charlie deserves to make this choice on his own. I will be here when he is ready if he ever is."

"Why don't you tell him you love him?" Harry growled and Hermione shook her head.

"He has to decide if I am more important than dragons on his own. I am trying to be a good person and letting him go. If he comes back, we will be waiting for him with open arms." Hermione murmured and went back over to the coffee table where her juice was abandoned earlier, "to the next generation," she said with a smile and Ginny shook her head.

"You are bloody mental, Hermione," the redheaded witch grumbled and sat down on the couch. "What film are we watching on your 'date'?"

"Pick, I don't care, I just want to not think," Hermione sighed and sat down rubbing her belly. "It is going to be a long nine months..."

0o0o

Hermione didn't go to send Charlie off, she couldn't. It had been three weeks since his absence and the witch was daydreaming as she sat and tried to listen to Harry. She was thinking back to how handsome the Dragon Keeper looked at the wonderful dinner. How his smile was perfect... Harry was updating her and she should be paying attention.

"Miss Granger," Kingsley's voice came into her mind and she shook herself.

"Yes, Sir?" Hermione asked and Harry glared at her.

"Did you listen to what Mr. Potter was saying? We need an update on coupling and the rate." Kingsley said scratching his chin. "Are you having trouble focusing?"

"My apologies, I am a bit out of it today," she grumbled and rubbed her head as she dug through her papers.

Kingsley pursed his lips, "Your symbol is covered today?" He asked her and she shook her head before realizing what he was asking.

She gasped and tried to backtrack, "Oh yes, of course!" She lied and Harry growled.

"Hermione just say 'yes, Minister, I found my pairing, did what I needed to and let him leave without telling him.' See, that was easy," Harry spat and Kingsley shook his head.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, "That was remarkably rude."

"Who was your match, Miss Granger, that wasn't down on founded matches," Kingsley said pointedly and she sighed.

"Charles Weasley, Minister Shacklebolt," Hermione sighed and the minister frowned.

"I wasn't sure until the dinner. So, you did not tell him then?" He asked and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"You heard him at dinner, I didn't want him to feel like he had to change his life for us," she declared and handed Harry the pages he was requesting.

The minister sighed heavily, "I cannot tell you what to do, but the paperwork needs to be filed properly. You have to fill out the forms and terminate yourself as a prospect on the lists... oh, you did?" He asked as she nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Sir. I did that three weeks ago when my symbol disappeared." She murmured and he grinned at her.

"Don't you agree that Charles should be notified?" Harry asked and Hermione glared at him.

"I believe he should, but Miss Granger needs to do it herself. It was out of our hands the minute she found out. Unprofessional, but I can understand her reasoning. She loves him more than she says," Kingsley declared with folded hands and Hermione groaned.

"Merlin," she grumbled and shook her head, "I promise I will pay attention if we can just get back to work."

Harry shook his head, "she made me lie to him if he kills me when he finds out, Hermione... I am going to haunt you and make you name your kids something horrible." He grumbled and the witch laughed with a nod.

"Fair enough, Harry, now... What country am I visiting next week?" Hermione asked Kingsley who smiled.

"We are going to be visiting the states for two weeks," he told her and she nodded.

Harry sighed heavily and shook his head, "your baby isn't even born and it is going to be traveling more than me."

Hermione giggled and rubbed her stomach, "We need to have a bit of an adventure too."

The minister smiled, "we have to fly the muggle way, Hermione. No accidents for you."

She smiled and nodded, "No accidents, this one is going to be well taken care of."


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie was throwing rocks at the lake. He was angry... no he was furious. She hasn't written him once and it tore him up. He wasn't happy anymore and he wasn't sure if this was going to be the new normal. He was standing there for a while growling at the waters and the barren space in front of him. He should have just told her to sod it all and stayed.

"Mr. Weasley," a voice entered his space and he turned to see the Minister.

"Oh, Minister Shacklebolt," Charlie muttered and straightened himself up. "I wasn't expecting your visit."

Kingsley smiled and nodded, "I am here to give you some paperwork that wasn't sent. I know I am a few months late, but these things do get lost." He declared and Charlie walked over to see the pages.

His heart started to hammer and he gazed at the man in purple robes. "This... what?" He asked and the minister gave him an apologetic look.

"I am sorry you were not informed right away that your pairing was solidified. Miss Granger must have forgotten to send you the notification." Kingsley murmured and Charlie glared at him.

"She lied to me?" He asked and the minister pursed his lips.

"We do odd things when we want the best for someone we love, Mr. Weasley. However, this is not my only reason for visiting this fine establishment. I was hoping we could speak about a possibility I have to offer you." Kingsley declared and Charlie furrowed his brow further.

"Alright, what can I do for you, Minister Shacklebolt," he murmured and the minister stepped aside.

"Would you take a walk with me? We should speak about this before we head back to your family's home." The older man sound and Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"My parent's home?" He repeated and the minister nodded.

"I already requested some leave for you. It went through two weeks ago. You are coming home for the holidays are you not?" Kingsley asked and Charlie grinned at him and pointed.

"You had this planned awhile," the Dragon Keeper responded and Kingsley chuckled.

"I have been doing what I could to stay out of it, but there are things in the workings I cannot prevent. Come with me, Mr. Weasley, we need to talk."

0o0o

Hermione was sitting down at the table and feeling completely nauseous. "I told you, eat, dear," Molly insisted and shook her finger at the young witch. "You need to write to him, Hermione. He has asked about you for the last three months. He nearly lost it when I told him you left for the states for two weeks."

Hermione pressed her head on the wood and Ginny walked in the door smiling, "How are we getting along today?" The young witch chimed rubbing her enlarged belly.

The bushy-haired witch groaned and sighed, "Ginny, stop being so bloody cheery. It is making me sicker!"

"How many more months now, Mum?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Three for you, six months for her," Molly declared and put down a cup of ginger tea for the sickly witch. "Drink that, it will help."

"When is Christmas?" Ginny asked and Molly smiled.

"One more month to go. I am sure Charles will be here," Molly sighed and Hermione sniveled.

Hermione sipped her tea and sighed, "I am going to be too sick to enjoy Christmas," Hermione grumbled and rubbed her face.

"Look at this way, it won't be long until they start kicking. Less sickness... hopefully. I am a bit worried about how much mum has been feeding you, you are almost bigger than me!" Ginny teased and sat down across from the grumbly witch.

"I am going to kill him... slowly. This is absolutely ballocks," Hermione growled and drank the rest of her ginger tea. "Can I please get some English tea, mum?"

"You cannot kill him unless you tell him, that would be rude," Ginny mused and Harry popped into the kitchen from the living room.

"Are we through with the daily wanker bashing yet? It is Saturday and I really am interested in actually talking." He voiced and Ginny shook her head.

"She hasn't started yet," she told her husband and Hermione waved him in.

"I won't today, it isn't his fault I have his spawn making me feel disgusted," Hermione declared and Harry let loose a sigh of relief.

Harry sat down and tapped the table, "So, are you still going to Berlin?" He asked Hermione who exhaled.

"If thing one and thing two stop making me want to sit in the bathroom." Hermione declared with a smile and Molly handed her a teacup.

"Are we calling them that now?" Harry laughed and Hermione nodded.

"Better than dragon spawn number one and number two," Ginny teased and Hermione giggled.

Molly sighed and shook her head, "I do not envy you, dear. Twins are not fun," Molly sighed and placed a plate of lunch on the table for Harry.

Ginny sighed and smiled, "Charlie would be tearing us a new one for not telling him about one baby let alone two!"

Molly made a face and shook her head, "We need to tell him. He is my son, this isn't right." Molly declared and Hermione pressed her head to the table.

"I really want to. I want him here. I miss him, but I don't want him to not be Charlie," Hermione whimpered and pushed her food around her plate.

An owl was tapping at the window and Molly frowned as she recognized the owl. "Odd, I just sent him a letter yesterday." Molly grabbed the note and gasped, "Oh, Merlin! Ginny, we need to clean the house. Charlie is coming with the Minister today."

Hermione's face dropped, "what?"

Harry smiled and patted her shoulder, "he might be a bit angry, but less so if we waited until Christmas."

Hermione burst into tears that mixed with being upset and relieved. "Merlin, Harry. Why do you have to be such an incredibly decent friend!" Hermione shouted and covered her face.

Ginny sighed, "Thank Merlin for you, husband," she sighed and kissed him.

"Eat! Let us hurry. The letter did not specify a time. They could be here any moment." Molly ordered and bustled off to the sitting room.

Hermione started forking food into her mouth when Arthur came into the room. "Your mother is in a tizzy. Is Charlie really coming?" He asked and Harry nodded with a smile.

"He is going to yell a bit too I am sure," Harry declared and Hermione groaned with food in her mouth.

She swallowed and shook her head, "At this point, I don't care. He can yell at me for the next six months, I just miss him too much."

Arthur smiled and walked over to kiss Hermione's hair, "That's the spirit, darling. He is a Weasley, some things cannot be helped. Our temper is one of them," he teased and Hermione nodded. "Although, I will not let him yell at you too much, he needs to be respectful." Arthur finished and sat down next to her.

"I am sorry," she murmured and he nodded.

"I imagine you will be saying that a few times before the day is up, reserve them for him." Arthur declared and Hermione sighed and smirked.

"I suppose so," she giggled and Ginny smiled.

"Are you ready to come clean now?" She asked and Hermione groaned with a smile.

"Harry already told him," Hermione grumbled and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No one but us has any clue you are having two. Hopefully, he can manage."

Hermione rubbed her belly and shook her head, "hopefully."

0o0o

Hermione was just coming down from the bathroom when she heard the familiar timbers of her boss. It made her nervous and a bit scared to walk into view yet. They were just sitting down from the sound of it and she listened.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked and Ginny giggled.

"Not, hello sister, how is your pregnancy? Are you having a boy? Yes, it is a boy and we are calling him Albus," Ginny teased and Charlie growled.

"Where is my pregnant book witch?" He growled and Harry cleared his throat.

"She went up to the loo, Charlie," Harry told him and Hermione walked down into view.

Charlie looked beaten up and Hermione frowned and forgot about her nerves, "What happened? Are you alright?" She asked checking the scratches on his face.

He didn't answer he kissed her roughly and she sighed as he embraced her and snogged her deeply. Everyone glanced around in a bit of shock, but Ginny, she was suppressing a giggle. Charlie parted from her and glared.

"How dare you lie to me all that time, Hermione," he snapped and she pulled from him and looked at the floor in shame.

"Charlie-"

He interrupted her, "You were trying to steal from me, I don't like that at all. Trying to steal moments, memories and firsts I would never be able to get back. Do you know that?" He asked and her bottom lip quivered.

"Charlie-"

He raised a hand and tilted her chin up to his view, "Book witch, why?"

She let her tears fall and Hermione choked on her words, "I wanted you to choose, Charlie. It wasn't fair. I could live with it and adapt, I didn't want you to have to."

"I love you, you know that?" He asked her and she pulled away and covered her face crying.

"I do!" She exclaimed and shook her head, her face still covered. "I couldn't live with myself if you were miserable. I love you too much," she declared and uncovered her face. "I thought it was that bloody spell, but the longer you were gone, the harder it was."

The minister cleared his throat, "I believe we should get to the reason of my visitation," Kingsley declared and Hermione frowned at him and cleared her face.

Charlie smiled and nodded before he spoke, "That is a brilliant idea, Minister." He helped Hermione to the couch and sat next to her.

Kingsley folded his fingers and smirked, "As you know Miss Granger, there was an expedition to Ireland recently. We have uncovered some... remarkable evidence of fossils there. My very own expert would be picking a team and working through the entire radius." He paused and nodded for Charlie to continue.

Charlie turned to Hermione and grinned, "He wants me to dig up dragon bones. New ancient species," he said with a boyish smile and Hermione gaped.

"Obviously, he will have to update me on this bidaily. We haven't had a great discovery in his branch of expertise for quite a length of time." Kingsley declared with a small smile and Hermione covered her mouth.

She talked through her hand, "you are coming home for a while?" She asked and Charlie nodded.

Hermione flung herself at him and held him as she cried hard, "You didn't have to choose between me or your dragons!" She exclaimed and Charlie laughed.

"It was no competition, Hermione. He just made it easier for me to find work when I came home. A portkey and a quick pop to be home from Ireland every day." He told her and she shook her head and pulled away from him.

"I hate feeling like crying all the time!" She growled and Ginny laughed.

"Give it a week or two, Mione. You will stop for a few months." The redhead pregnant witch murmured.

Kingsley stood up, "I have a feeling you all have much to catch up on, I will take you leave verbally if you would like the next month off, Miss Granger."

Charlie glared at her and folded his arms, "I took leave so you better," he grumbled and she giggled and nodded.

"Yes, Minister Shacklebolt. I will see you after the new year." She told Kingsley who smiled and nodded.

"See you after the new year, Happy Christmas to you all," he declared and Arthur walked him out.

Molly covered her mouth and shook her head, "I cannot believe he just did that."

Charlie snickered and tugged a lock of Hermione's hair, "he told me the only way he would get you to keep working hard was if I was home. As much as I don't like you working so hard, I had to agree to come along," he finished and Hermione shook her head.

She was trying to hide a smile, "You are still bad, Charlie," she grumbled and she lounged on the couch and grimaced.

He glanced down at her belly and his eyes traced her form. "this is new," he teased and rubbed her stomach gently.

"They are the worst," she growled and he frowned at her.

"They?" He repeated and she nodded.

"Dragon spawn one and two!" Ginny shouted and Hermione groaned.

"You couldn't let me tell him he was having twins, Gin?" Hermione growled and Charlie paled.

"Two of them!" He exclaimed and Hermione giggled.

"That was exactly what I said when I found out," she voiced and Charlie looked faint.

Hermione grabbed his arm in alarm, "Breathe, please. I almost fell to the ground as well and I really cannot bend over to pick you up."

Charlie took a deep breath and let it out before frowning, "Book witch, you are very trying." He grumbled and she grinned and nodded.

"You are home, I am so happy to see you," she sighed and he rubbed her belly again.

"How about getting married before they are born?" Ginny asked and Charlie glared at her.

"It has been six hours since I found out I was a father and five minutes since I found out how many children... let me catch my breath, Ginny." He snapped and she giggled.

"Ron is getting married in three months," Hermione mused and Charlie tilted his head.

"To who?" He asked and Hermione smiled.

"His pairing. Susan was cheating on him so... well, it didn't take long for him to figure out what really mattered." The bushy-haired woman declared and rubbed her hand over his.

"Does he know whose children you are having?" Charlie asked and Hermione gave him a huge head shake with a smile.

"Wonderful, I didn't miss any of the family squabblings then," Charlie groaned and Molly made a face.

"Not during the holidays, I forbid it, Charles." Molly shook a finger at him.

Charlie nodded and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Alright, so shall we start looking for places to live on Monday?" He asked her and Molly moaned.

"No, stay here for now. She is going to need help, Charlie." Molly voiced and he smiled at his mother.

"I love you mother, but I believe there are some things we will want privacy for." He told her and his mother turned red.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I still have my flat."

He waved at her, "I am getting us a house in the country. How else am I going to teach them how to fly on brooms from a flat." He grumbled and Hermione rubbed her face.

"Well, we have six months to argue about it." She replied and he grinned at her.

"I will take those six months gladly, book witch," he murmured and kissed her.

"Me too, Charlie," she whispered against his lips and he rubbed her belly.

"Can we finally tell the rest of the family about the twins? George is going to go mental," Ginny asked and Hermione giggled with a nod.

"Dinner?" Hermione asked Molly and the matriarch gave her a smile.

"I will send out the owls," she murmured and Harry nudged Ginny.

"We are going to go get James from Angelina, we will see you both later," Harry murmured and Hermione waved.

"I love you Harry Potter, thank you," Hermione declared and he grinned.

"Of course, I love you too, Hermione. We will see you at dinner." He replied and the Potters left the pair to catch up.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie had cornered her in the bathroom. She had no planned on it but he walked in and casted a muffling charm so quickly she wasn't sure what happened until he attacked her with his lips. She was on fire for him, how did he do this to her? He started yanking at her clothes and she giggled and pushed him away.

"I am not shagging you in your parent's home, Charles," she declared and he pouted.

"Book witch, please, I have missed you. I haven't touched another woman since you," he told her and she frowned.

"You haven't?" She inquired and he could see her cogs working.

"Hermione, it isn't a spell, can I just be this crazy about you? I can prove it to you," he said with a smile and straightened her shirt.

Hermione nodded and followed him out of the bathroom. He led her up to his room and waved his hand to have her come in regardless of her resistance. The witch followed him and he was smiling like it was Christmas as he crawled on the floor under his bed and pulled out a box. The witch frowned and folded her arms.

Under the pictures of dragons, small claws and notes he pulled out a picture. When he handed it to her he nodded and she took in the image. It was her and Harry standing with all the Weasleys and they all were making faces. One of the only shots at Christmas they had taken when she was sixteen and all of them were together. Charlie was ruffling her hair and smiling as she stood in front of him and Fred.

"So?" She asked and then caught it.

Fred waggled his eyebrows and nudged Charlie before kissing the young girl's cheek and Hermione blushed as Charlie glared at his brother. It wasn't a testy glare it was a jealous stare. "He took my idea," Charlie snickered, but then sighed, "you were too young then and I wasn't about to have my mother box my ears."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, "But, I don't understand," she frowned and he smiled.

"I was never annoyed with you, Hermione, I was annoyed that I found you unbearably cute. You are a bigger study than me. You know everything about everything... I just liked my dragons. It was absolutely attractive to see a young woman that intelligent speaking to me about the things I loved most. Do you think I call you book witch out of annoyance?" He inquired and she shoved him.

"Charlie! Why didn't you tell me before!" She snapped and he chuckled.

He folded his arms and she pouted, "We could have avoided this whole thing!" She stomped her foot and he chuckled.

"You were never easily convinced, book witch." He declared and she exhaled heavily.

"Since we are confessing..." She trailed off and walked over to the dresser. "I had a bit of a crush on you. Not that I ever acted on it, I wouldn't have done that to Ron. I just thought when you talked about your dragons it was, well, it was something special." She murmured and he grinned smugly while she was still turned.

"I am quite sure everyone knew that one," he told her and she glared back at him. "You thought my brother was jealous of me because of anything else? Don't be silly, Hermione. I knew you had a big fat-" she stopped him by pulling him in for a kiss and he chuckled over her lips.

"Come on, I want to show you something now," she said with a big smile and took his hand.

They took the stairs slower because she was starting to feel more top heavy. When she got down there George and Angelina were sitting down. "Hey there, Mione," George murmured and saw Charlie. "Charlie! What are you doing here?" He asked and the older Weasley waved him off.

"Not now, brother, my book witch is going to show me another secret," Charlie declared and they watched them walk to the kitchen.

"That is new," George mused and Angelina grinned.

Hermione grabbed her coat and made Charlie grab one before they left out the back door to Molly's distaste. Once they were outside Hermione turned and grinned at him before dragging him by his hand through the snow toward the trees. He was amused by her bright smile and her determination as she got to a large tree with a crook in it.

"Help me up?" She asked and he glared at her but obliged.

She sat on the tree crook and grinned down at him and pointed at the back door. "This is where I first saw you. I was reading my favorite book and you came out back with Bill. You had a bandaged arm and was talking furiously about something with him. I don't think I ever saw something that fierce personified. You made me nervous." She declared and he leaned against her leg.

"You are a silly book witch. I didn't know you were spying," he murmured and she smiled and reached for him. He helped her off the tree and he chuckled, "What were we doing this whole time?" He mused and she snorted.

"Well, I did need to get a bit older, Charlie. I was a little too young for you before now," she remarked with a raised eyebrow and he nodded.

"Come on, you are getting nipped at by the cold and I don't want you to get sick," he declared and she smiled and ran a hand over his face.

"I am sorry, Charlie," she whispered and he nodded.

"Me too, Hermione. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed with you regardless of what you said." He declared and she kissed his hand before he led her back to the Burrow.

Charlie helped her from her coat once they were inside and Molly glared and pointed at him. "You do not take a pregnant woman out into the cold, Charles. She could get sick."

He nodded and grimaced, "I am sorry, mother. She was insistent. I will get her a cup of tea to warm her up," He murmured and the mother smiled and patted his shoulder.

Hermione beamed and he led her into the sitting room. "Now you better sit down while I get you tea or I fear my mother is going to strangle me before the night is through. What type of scares have you given her?" He asked as he sat her down on the loveseat.

"I am pretty sure that is how she is going to be for the next six months, Charlie." Hermione declared and George raised an eyebrow at their conversation.

He kissed her forehead and went back into the kitchen. "So, tell me, Mione... what is going on aside from you blowing up like a balloon overnight." George murmured and Hermione grinned.

"I am pretty large for fifteen weeks, aren't I?" She asked and Angelina narrowed her eyes.

"Why do I feel like there is more to that question?" The woman retorted and Hermione giggled and rubbed her stomach.

"So, I wasn't paired with that knob head I told you all about," Hermione started and George glared.

"No..." He trailed off and Charlie came back into the room with a couple of teacups.

"Have you told him you are going to have my spawn yet?" Charlie snickered as he sat down and handed her a cup.

"I was just getting to that." Hemione paused and let Angelina gasp. "Charlie had a cast on his arm. When I found out we were matched I tricked him to sleep with me. Then sent him off on his way."

Charlie waved her off and rolled his eyes, "You did not trick me. I wanted to shag you silly. You disappearing and not talking to me after was enough to yank my hair out however." He finished and she cringed.

"You are having his baby?" George pointed between the two of them and Hermione smirked.

"Well..." She sighed and Charlie leaned forward and sipped his tea.

"She is having twins, just tell him we are having twins. Don't tease the man, he is my brother after all." Charlie snickered and George let out a yell of shock.

Molly peeked out from the kitchen and frowned, "George?" She asked.

"Twins! You are having two redheaded Weasleys, Hermione?" George exclaimed and Hermione laughed and nodded.

Molly giggled and shook her head before she disappeared again. "Twins, Hermione?" Angelina made a face as she asked and Hermione groaned.

"I know. What did I sign myself up for?" Hermione asked and Charlie glared at her.

"Last I checked we both got shoved into this," he said pointedly and she giggled and nodded.

"You both are the two most noncommittal people in relationships. This is really quite interesting," Angelina murmured and Hermione glanced over at Charlie.

"Do you think we can do this?" Hermione asked him with a small smirk.

Charlie groaned and rolled his eyes, "Merlin, witch, if you ask me that again I am buying a bloody ring for you tomorrow."

George's jaw dropped open and he shook his head, "What did you do to him, Mione? Love Potion?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me, George. I just shagged him to get rid of our symbols."

Charlie groaned, "She was going to have my children without telling me so I could go live my dreams. Not only is she a brilliant... I mean absolutely brilliant shag, she also is endearingly sweet and I was charmed by her for years, unfortunately I am awkward and she is Hermione Granger." He finished and Hermione blushed brightly.

"Well, I cannot argue with you," Hermione said and he nodded and leaned back against the loveseat and tugged her lightly to him.

"I missed you, please don't argue with me until later," he snickered with a smile against her hair and she giggled and sipped her tea.

Angelina cleared her throat, "Since we are all admitting things. George and I are having another," she said and Hermione gasped.

"You are having another baby!" Hermione exclaimed and Angelina grinned and nodded.

Charlie reached over and patted George on the shoulder, "Good man, Georgie."

George grinned and returned the gesture, "I should be telling you that, Charlie. You are the one having twins."

There was shuffling down the stairs and Fred came bounding down, "Aunt Mione!" He shouted and ran toward her.

Charlie caught him just as he was about to tackle his aunt, "Careful little Fred. Aunt Hermione has my babies cooking away." He told the boy and the child hugged him.

"Uncle Charlie, I missed you," Fred declared and kissed Hermione's cheek.

George smirked and scratched his chin, "Anyone want to put a flutter on how protective he is going to get?"

Angelina grinned and nodded, "Enough to drive Hermione crazy."

George shook his head, "Enough to drive mum crazy," he declared and Hermione giggled while Charlie glared.

"Very funny, George..." He trailed off and the child on his lap rubbed Hermione's stomach.

"That's going to be a small baby, Aunt Ginny's tummy is bigger," the boy remarked and Charlie rubbed her stomach as well.

"Well, Aunt Ginny has three months on us. Give Aunt Hermione time and she will grow. She has two in there after all," he said with a smile to the child and Fred's eyes widened.

"Two babies?" Fred asked and Hermione nodded.

She was enjoying the interaction of the young Weasley and her children's father. It was something that created almost a moment of clarity on what type of father he was going to be. How did she even think she was going to do this without him?

Fred shook his head, "Aunt Mione, does it hurt?" The boy questioned and Hermione shook her head.

"Not at all, little love. They are just growing away. I will make room for them, not to worry." She told him and the boy grinned up at his uncle.

"Does that mean you are going to stay Uncle Charlie?" He asked and Charlie nodded.

"Most definitely, I am not going anywhere without Aunt Hermione and my wee babies," he announced and Fred grinned and clapped. "When we get our new house we will invite you over to play," Charlie told him and Hermione made a face.

Angelina smirked at Hermione, "You are getting a house together? Having babies together? Talks of rings? This is the really thing then." She declared and Charlie nodded.

"It is. She doesn't believe me yet, but she will," he declared and Fred nodded like his uncle.

"Yep! She will, Uncle Charlie," Fred echoed and Hermione giggled.

Harry came through the fireplace and James soon followed with his mother. "James! Aunt Mione is having a one... no, two babies!" Fred declared and jumped off Charlie's lap.

James held up two fingers and nodded, "Two, yes. Mum told me," James declared and Fred clapped and turned to his Angelina.

"Can we go get hot chocolate from Gran, please?" Fred inquired and Angelina nodded with a smile.

Fred took James under his arm, "extra marshmallows, James. Always ask Gran for extras." He told the three-year-old and Hermione stifled a giggle as the boys walked off.

"Are you ready for that, book witch? My children are going to be crafty," Charlie murmured and Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I am very scared. With the intelligence pool between us and your mischief... they will be worse than Fred and George." Hermione sighed and George grinned brightly.

"Don't forget the trouble we used to get in, Hermione," Harry declared and Hermione sighed.

"We are in so far over our heads if they turn out more like me and less like you," Hermione told Charlie and he rolled his eyes.

Ron walked into the front door just as Ginny and Harry sat down. "Hello, family," Ron announced and looked around. "Charlie?" Ron asked and Hermione swallowed hard.

Romilda followed him inside and smiled, "Hermione! Just the witch I was looking for," she rushed in and hugged Hermione. "I have to ask you. What was that book you recommended to me last dinner?" She asked and the bushy-haired witch smiled.

"Scales to Fur, Rommy. It is a whole list of all that is in our directory. The newest edition was released two years ago so, it is current." Hermione told her and the other witch grinned brightly.

Romilda touched Hermione's belly and giggled, "Hermione, you are getting so big! What is Ron's mother feeding you!" She had just noticed the new Weasley and frowned. "Who is this?"

Ron walked over and patted Charlie, "This is my older brother who lives in Romania. Remember, I told you about Charlie."

The witch gasped and nodded, "The Dracologist! Charlie, we need to talk dragons!"

Hermione grew rigid and Charlie pulled her closer, "Most definitely," Charlie declared and gazed over at Hermione, "We could all talk dragons, right?" He asked her and Hermione loosened her posture.

Ron made a face and backed away from his brother, "You both are cozy," he noted and Romilda stood and covered her mouth.

"Is she having your brother's baby?" The mousy woman questioned and Ron scoffed.

"She said some redheaded knob head was the dad. Charlie isn't... a... Charlie?" He asked and the eldest Weasley in the room raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, Ron, Charlie is the redheaded knob head I told you about," Hermione declared and Ron turned scarlet.

Ron scowled and pointed at him, "You were her match?" He inquired and Charlie nodded.

"You left her!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione gasped.

"Ron," Ginny said with a warning tone.

"Relax, mate," Harry murmured and looked to be getting ready to jump up.

"No, Ron, he didn't know he was my pairing. He had a cast on his hand and I didn't tell him. I shagged him before he left so he wouldn't have known." Hermione admitted and Ron gasped.

Romilda covered her mouth and squeaked, "Hermione, why would you do that to him!"

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to stall Ron's rising temper, "I did it because I thought he would be happier with is dragons. I didn't know he wasn't." Hermione said carefully and Ron ducked down in front of her.

"Hermione Granger, why are you so stupid for a smart witch?" He asked and Hermione sighed and smiled.

"Because I am," she told him and he nodded.

He patted her arm and stood up again, "Alright, any other news?"

"Twins," Charlie said simply and Ron looked stunned.

"What?" He said dumbly and Charlie smirked.

"We are having twins," he repeated and Romilda clapped.

"That's why you are so big! Oh, Hermione! I never thought I would be so happy to hear that! Do you think we will have twins too?" She asked Ron who paled.

"We haven't even had one yet, Rommy," he spoke gently to her and Hermione had to stifle a giggle.

"It would be fun, Ron," she teased him and Hermione shook her head.

"No, it is not fun. It is miserable and absolutely horrible and-" she couldn't finish because Charlie pulled her in for a kiss and the room went silent.

Charlie ran a hand over her cheek when they pulled apart, "You were saying?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Horrible-" she got one word out before he kissed her again and she smiled against his lips.

"I didn't catch that," he murmured and she giggled.

"It is alright I suppose..." She trailed off and he grinned at her before pulling away.

"I think they just beat out Gin and Harry for most disgustingly sweet couple of the family." George declared and Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, when we were working together and whenever Hermione had a dragon question, she would look for Charlies notes. I had no clue this was Charlie or anything, but Hermione always spoke so fondly of him." Romilda declared and Hermione turned scarlet.

"Probably not the best subject," Hermione said through teeth and Ron frowned and scratched his chin.

"Charlie, I will make you a deal," Ron declared and Charlie gave him a warning expression, "You can't ever talk about dragons alone with Romilda and I won't speak ill about my ex-girlfriend's unusual fascination with you," Ron finished and Hermione nodded.

"I can agree to that, that is fair," Hermione said quickly and Charlie laughed and shook his head.

"How bad was it, Rommy?" Charlie asked the witch who grinned brightly.

"Absolutely star struck," She told him and Hermione groaned and put her face in her hands.

"I am begging you, Rommy, please don't give him any more leverage," Hermione pleaded and the mousy witch gave her a nod.

"Alright, Hermione, because Christmas is coming," she snickered and tugged on Ron's arm. "You told me that your mum had something she needed me to do." She told her fiancé and Ron frowned.

"Are you daff... Oh, yes, she did, didn't she?" Ron caught on and Romilda tugged him into the kitchen.

"Star struck?" Charlie baited and she glared at him.

"Well, I didn't have a crush on a teenager," she spat and he glared at her.

"That is different, you were cuter then," he taunted and she growled.

"Charlie! I am carrying your two gigantic children in my womb, be considerate," she spat and he grimaced.

"You will not always win arguments like that," He declared and Ginny laughed.

"Oh, yes, she will. I do all the time!" Ginny exclaimed and Harry groaned.

"Guilty," Angelina gigged and George rolled his eyes.

Hermione gave him a challenging smirk and he grumbled, "Well, that is not entirely fair."

"We already know that, Charlie. You will learn," George replied and Harry nodded.

Hermione grunted, "Speaking of uncomfortable positions..." She trailed off and smiled at him, "Help me up to the bathroom? Your children think my bladder is a nice cushion."

Charlie smiled, "My children, I like that." He declared as he helped her off the loveseat.

"Hurry up, I need to next." Ginny teased and Charlie grimaced at Harry.

"I am at a steep learning curve here," he admitted and Harry chuckled.

"I have tons of books!" Harry exclaimed and Hermione clapped.

"I have read most of them," she said and Charlie sighed as they got to the staircase.

"I am sure you have, my book witch. It does not phase me that you have," he declared as he helped his witch up the stairs to the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie wasn't sure how this was supposed to work. He could admit that clearly and not feel bad for saying so. The Dracologist had a handful of girlfriends at school and more than enough single nights and dalliances to last a lifetime. He sat that and watched the witch sleeping in the early morning and rubbed his chest in thought. He loved her, there was no doubt, but was that going to be enough for her? He wasn't sure, she was unfamiliar territory.

Her hand was resting gently on her stomach and her hair cluttered around her face in a way that made her seem like a painting. Hermione was at peace like this, serene, without a thought on her face to furrow her brow or harden her smile. Charlie fancied this look very much and had only seen her like this twice before.

This was domestic life? He glanced around and smirked. She wasn't quite living now was she, he noted. Her walls were white and without décor. It was neat and clean, but there was something in the air. Almost as if she was ready to pack and leave at any moment. Maybe she was? He liked that because he knew they could build off each other then. His small quarters in Romania was full of notes, medical supplies and potions... no real difference to her flat.

"What do you think, we should paint the spare room blue or maybe a light green?" She murmured and he jumped.

"Merlin, book witch, you scared me," he grumbled and snuggled up next to the smiling witch.

"We could paint little dragons all along a skyline. Add in a few lions and tigers on the grass." She whispered and he chuckled and ran a rough thumb along her cheek.

"You aren't disappointed we were matched, are you?" He asked gently and she frowned at him.

"Charlie, if anything I am relieved. You are the only wizard in this world who can abate my bad moods. I was thrilled from the moment I found out. I just didn't want you to be miserable. I didn't plan to spending so much time with you before Spain, but I found your company most agreeable." she finished with a smirk and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"I will have to confess, from the moment I found out about these symbols, I hoped it was you," he whispered and she nodded gently.

"Me too, Charles. I don't mind carrying your children, even if they are a pain." She grumbled and he chuckled and kissed her softly.

"You said something to me during your drunken confessional," he paused and she raised an eyebrow, "You told me that you were miserable and loveless because you had no hope to find someone who could love you as much as you love them. Do you think I do?" He questioned and his expression read serious and urgent.

"Of course, you came back for me and not because you had to. You came back for me because you were miserable without me." She declared and ran her fingers through his chest hair. "I dug a hole in beneath your ribs and stayed there." Hermione finished and he frowned at her.

"You were there that night?" He spoke simple and she pursed her lips before giving him a nod.

"I was sobbing my heart out in the bedroom while you were confessing your feelings. I had to let you leave for you to know that you wanted me as much as your dragons." She sighed and he smiled.

"You did well. I am still not happy that you lied to me... but you let me find out I needed you, not just that I wanted you."

"I promise I will never lie to you again, Charles. We need you too," she breathed and took his hand to her stomach.

He pushed her flat to the bed and bent down and kissed her stomach as his hands traced her risen abdomen. "How do I honor you? How do I show you how much I appreciate you for loving me so much?" He murmured against her and she ran her hands through his wild mane.

"Stay with me, Dragon Keeper? Start our family? I know I am asking so much of you, but we are going to need you." She whispered and he frowned over at her.

"Hermione, I cannot ever leave you, especially now. You already tried to let me go and I was lost. You and these two," he paused and rubbed her bump again, "you are my home."

She started to cry softly and he crawled to her and wiped her fresh tears away. "Me too," she whimpered and he smiled.

"Shall we get you some nutrients for our brood?" He asked her and she laughed and kissed him.

"If I give birth to dragons I am going to hex you," she teased and he gave her a boyish grin.

"That would be a tale worthy of writing," he snickered and she pushed him to the bed and sat up.

"Your mum is probably already fussing about us not being over there yet," Hermione grumbled and he smirked at her.

"Most likely, but you are no longer under only her care. I may have plenty to learn, but I also know what you need as my woman." He declared slinking over, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh? What is that?" She inquired and his hands ran over her flesh.

His lips roamed her back and his fingertips surfed her skin like an old friend. "Me," he breathed as he reached her neck behind her ear.

Her skin developed goose bumps and he smirked, "Charlie, you realize you are a dirty wanker," she retorted not looking at him and he chuckled.

"Book witch, you are my favorite type of fantasy," he rumbled and she sighed as his hands moved her curly hair from her neck. "The seductive dreams I had about you in every which way... I would awaken with a craving for you." His voice was silky against her skin and his teeth grazed the back of her neck.

Hermione moaned and was about to let him have what he desired when there was an owl rapping at the window. "Bugger! What?" Hermione spat and went to the take the note from the small bird.

 **Charles,**

 **You and Hermione need to come over. We need to speak to you. Please.**

 **Your Father**

Hermione sighed and handed Charlie the note, "I suppose we will have to hold off continuing last night's passions until later, love." Hermione grumbled and Charlie smirked.

"I suppose so," he declared, not able to hide his disappointment.

He pulled her to him and kissed her stomach, "Good morning boys, let's go see your Gran and Pa," he murmured and Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"They may be girls and then you will be in trouble, Charlie," Hermione warned and he snorted.

"They are boys, most definitely. Jacob and Wilhelm," he declared with a nod and Hermione shot him a glare.

"I am not naming our children after the Grimm brothers, Charles," she spat and he grinned boyishly at her.

"That is another reason I love you, you knew exactly where I was going with their names. My book witch and my boys." He kissed her stomach and she groaned.

"I hope they are girls and then you will have to change your whole plan for parenting. Learning to brush hair and play with dolls... that would be cute to see my Dragon Keeper melted to a daddy who had to play with teacups." She teased and he glowered at her.

"They would have books, not teacups and their hair would be beautiful, curly and bright red," he said with a bright smile.

"You really don't care what they are, do you? You plan to corrupt my children?" She asked and he nodded.

"They will want for nothing," he sighed and slumped on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "My little Amelia and Sonia," he murmured and she beamed at him.

"Come on, daddy to be, let's go deal with your parents," Hermione muttered and he smirked and nodded.

"Alright, my beautiful book witch," he declared and they helped each other get dressed.

0o0o

Hermione had on one of Charlie's t-shirts for comfort, she was feeling bloated today. They were seated in the kitchen and Molly had just offered breakfast... a very large and enriching breakfast. Charlie grinned brightly at the multiple dishes and nodded.

"Make my boys strong," he teased and Hermione groaned.

"If I get fat then you better not complain," she growled and he kissed her cheek.

"I wouldn't mind, your bum would still be..." He trailed off as his mother glared at him.

"Time and place, Charles," Molly said pointedly and Arthur cleared his throat.

"You mind helping me with something in the storage room, son?" Arthur asked as he stood up.

Charlie smirked, "Are we having 'the talk' now, father?" He asked and Arthur's cheeks tinted.

"Come now, Charlie, let the witches eat in peace," Arthur insisted with a stern look.

Charlie groaned and nodded, "Yes, dad," he grumbled and Hermione gave him a kiss before he stood up.

The two Weasley men left the room and the bushy-haired woman continued to eat. Molly sat down and made a face before sipping her tea. "Hermione, dear, we need to speak," Molly murmured and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me we need to get married now, mum?" She asked and Molly blushed.

"We will get to that," the mother murmured and cleared her throat, "Your father and I have been talking..." She trailed off and Hermione gave her a nod.

"And?" Hermione inquired and drank her tea.

"Due to circumstances with the children and how they came about... We feel it is important that you both..." Her pause was stiff as she looked for the right words.

"Don't rush things? That would be a bit hard not to do now, mum." Hermione mused and Molly frowned.

"He may need to go back to Romania after this job in Ireland. You should not give up the opportunity given by the Minister to go with him." Molly insisted and Hermione sighed.

"I know that," Hermione voiced sadly and nodded, "If he has to leave... we will manage. It will be hard, but I love him." Molly looked relieved almost as if she was expecting Hermione to fight her. "Mum, my children do not belong in Romania. I have a job to do and they need their family. If he indeed decides to leave again, I will do what I planned to do before. Raise my children without him."

The older witch huffed and nodded, "Alright, then. You will need a decent home." Molly declared with a nod and stood up. "Our guests will be arriving in an hour so eat up, dear."

Hermione frowned at the idea of mystery guests, but did not object. It was not her place to tell Molly Weasley what to do in her own home. The pregnant witch ate as much of the food as her body would allow and stood up to go to the restroom. She climbed up to the floor and stood there a moment looking at herself in the mirror.

There was a possibility that he would realize somethings are more important than them. She knew that. Charlie was very much like his dragons. Males would help with the clutches until they hatched and then made their way back to the horizon. Females would often have to provide for the brood until they were large enough to fend for themselves.

She nodded and sighed, "So be it, right, my loves?" She asked and rubbed her stomach.

Hermione finished in the bathroom and was almost down the stairs when Charlie walked toward her. His face read worry and she frowned, "Are you alright?" She asked and he nodded.

"Are you worried I am going to leave you?" He blurted out and she got to the ground floor.

"Well, there is a chance," Hermione admitted and rubbed her arm.

"Hermione, what will it take for me to prove to you I would never leave you?"

Hermione glared at him and shook her head, "I don't want to have this conversation here," she hissed and brushed passed him.

"Book witch," she could hear the pleading in his voice.

Hermione turned and his eyes were big, "Charlie, I am sorry," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

His face softened and he nodded, "It is alright, my wonderful witch. I should be more considerate," he murmured and closed the gap to kiss her.

She smiled against his lips and sighed, "You are here now, let's just focus on that," she breathed and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I am not going to leave you, my love," he whispered and she ran a hand over his cheek.

There was a knock at the door and it brought them out of the moment. Charlie cleared his throat and pulled away, answering the door. "Mrs. Scamander, Mr. Scamander, welcome," he declared and Hermione tilted her head in confusion until she saw Luna.

"Luna! Oh, how lovely to see you!" Hermione cried and the wispy woman walked in.

"Hermione, you are looking so well. Seems that there was a bit of good that came from this prophecy," Luna murmured and nodded toward her husband, "You remember Rolf the last time we saw you, correct."

Hermione hugged Luna and shook the slightly awkward wizard's hand. "It is lovely to see you again, Rolf. Come sit down, please," Hermione declared and ushered them in.

Charlie watched his little witch kick into hostess and smiled. "I believe my parents were expecting you." He murmured and Luna smiled.

"We are actually here to see you and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley wrote to me this morning to see if I was in the country and wanted me to talk with you both." Luna murmured and Rolf nodded.

"Very much so. You see, we have a bit of an issue," Rolf started and Luna smiled.

"I have a piece of property that we don't use. Mrs. Weasley suggested we should sell it and thought you might be interested." Luna declared and Hermione folded her arms.

"The estate not that far from here?" Hermione asked and Rolf held up his finger.

"Precisely! We knocked down the house on our last attempt at making add-ons so we just decided to clear the land and build a home on the spot of land my grandfather gave me." He declared and Hermione sighed.

"So, my mother thought we should buy the plot from you that happens to be spitting distance from here?" Charlie asked and Hermione shook her head.

Luna nodded with a smile, "It is just sitting there and it would be a shame to waste it if another family can use it."

Hermione sighed and nodded, "That would be a sound idea."

Rolf cleared his throat, "We are offering you _both_ the deed."

Charlie smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I could easily buy it myself," he remarked and Hermione folded her arms.

"No, I won't allow that. You know that, Charlie," the pregnant witch declared and Luna giggled.

"The sum isn't much. Rolf, would you show them?" Luna asked and her husband rifled through his jacket.

He pulled out a sheet of parchment and handed it to the couple in the loveseat. Hermione frowned and spoke to Luna carefully, "This isn't fair market value, Luna. We won't buy it for so little from you."

Charlie made an agreeing gesture, "Wouldn't be right," he murmured and handed the page back to Rolf.

"Hermione, that is very fair, if you include the interview I am going to request from Charlie for the Quibbler about his work in Romania." Luna declared and Charlie grinned.

"You don't have to pay me for an interview, Luna," he voiced and Rolf waved it off.

"Charles, you are so well respected in our community. My grandfather raves about you often," Rolf declared and Charlie turned the color of beets.

The Dracologist cleared his throat, "He does?"

Luna gave him a nod and smiled, "Oh yes, Newt really enjoys your updates to the dragon species you do. He is very intrigued with your stories. He might even want to sit down with you if you plan on being out here for an extended stay."

Charlie's lips twitched and Hermione beamed over at him, "I think that would be pretty special," she commented and he huffed.

"That man is a legend, I wouldn't know what to say," Charlie grumbled and Luna laughed and shook her head.

"I will have to send him your regards," she declared and Rolf agreed.

"Well, shall we consider transferring over the deed then?" Rolf asked and Charlie gave a nod.

"Most definitely. If we don't my mother will buy it and make us pay her back." The Weasley groaned and Hermione sighed with a smile.

Luna went into her bag and pulled out a few sheets of parchment. She handed one to Hermione and one to Charlie. "As you can see we don't expect anything until after the first of the year. The property is clear of any poisonous plants already so it should be ready for construction."

Hermione went for her bag to grab a quill but Rolf handed her a quill and ink well, "We came prepared. Mrs. Weasley was pretty clear that we should insist you take the estate."

The Weasley and witch signed the pages and Luna took the pages for the ministry and placed out the deed, tapping it with her wand. Hers and Rolf's name disappeared quickly and she slid it to them. "It is all yours once you tap the deed. Don't worry, if anything happens, it will instantly transfer over to your children. That's how I received it in the first place." She said with an airy voice.

Hermione glanced over at Charlie who raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you ready for this kind of commitment?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Well, it is a start," she declared and pulled out her wand.

They tapped the sheet of parchment together and their names appeared in gold under the estate holder's name. Luna and Rolf smiled at each other with a nod, "That is the greatest thing we have ever done with that estate since I married Rolf. It will be nice to know it came to good use." Luna declared and Hermione leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you, Luna. You will both have to come by when we have the house done," she told the blond witch who pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I touch the baby?" Luna asked timidly and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"They are a bit of trouble makers already, but I expected nothing less from Weasleys," Hermione voiced and Rolf looked shocked.

"You said they?" He inquired and Charlie gave him a nod.

"Two wee Weasleys reside in her abdomen," he confirmed and Luna giggled as she ran a hand over Hermione's bump.

"They are going to love the apple trees out there. In the summer the sunflowers grow against the posts. I cannot wait to see what you do with the estate, Hermione," Luna murmured and pulled away.

"I never understood why Luna's father never extended the property lines, but I am quite sure you will be up for the task, Charles. You will get a full map of the estate's details from the ministry in the next few days." Rolf spoke and Luna sighed with a smile.

"I don't suppose we could have one of those soon could we?" Luna asked gently to Rolf who paled.

"Well, I suppose, but can we talk about this, not in front of company?" Rolf sputtered and Hermione stifled a giggle.

Luna stood up and her husband followed suit, "Well, we still have to head over to see Rolf's grandfather before we leave for Dublin for a week. We heard there are water sprites causing havoc and want to document them. It was so lovely to see you both. Charlie, you should be hearing from Newt soon I am sure." The blond declared and Rolf grinned and nodded.

"Most definitely, he will be ecstatic to hear you are back in England. He has waited a bit of time to sit down with you," Rolf spoke and Hermione stood up.

She hugged Luna again and even hugged the gangly wizard before Charlie stood up and shook his hand. Charlie reached for a handshake from Luna but the blond witch smiled and hugged him. "Have a pleasant Christmas," Luna murmured as she and Rolf left the house.

Hermione and Charlie stared at each other a moment, "Well, we have land for a house," Charlie mused and Hermione sighed and nodded.

"That just so happens to be right near the Burrow..." She trailed off and they burst into laughter together.

"You realize that our children are going to be ruined by their grandparents?" Charlie declared and Hermione nodded and shook her head.

"We are actually going to do this then?" She inquired and he crossed his arms.

"Book witch, are you going to believe me when I say that you are my top priority yet? I cannot run off and play with dragons without worrying about you. Why do you think I was so scratched up? I am no longer worried about death when I have to calm an Ironbelly, I am worried I won't see your face again."

She blushed deeply and chewed her lip, "I didn't mean to change you, Charlie," she sighed and he chuckled.

"You didn't change me. You loved me, there is a complete difference," he reassured her and she pulled him in for a kiss.

She pulled away and whispered, "I love you so very much."

He smirked and responded simply, "I love you more."


	14. Chapter 14

_Seems like there are dark waters ahead... Hopefully, our two stubborn favorites find a way._

 _xoxoxo_

"Just give mommy a moment, little ones," Hermione murmured rubbing her enlarged belly.

They were shouting at her for chocolate and pickles with a side of strawberry ice cream. Normally Hermione would cringe at the idea of eating those all together, but today, that sounded like heaven. She was rifling through papers on her desk and sighed at the letter left intrusively to the side. It was not going to bode well with her Dragon Keeper.

"Little Miss Works-too-hard," a voice entered her silence and she glanced up.

Standing there was Blaise Zabini folding his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Mr. Zabini, I do indeed take my work seriously. What brings you all the way up from your shop in Knockturn Alley?" She tried to keep her voice professional.

His posture changed to a more relaxed stance and he smiled, "Well, I do have quite the bone to pick with you. You have yet to get back to me on any of my requests for you to see about a match. Some of us are not as lucky as you, Miss Granger." His voice had an edge of urgency.

She pulled out a large book and flipped it open. She had turned a couple dozens of pages before she found his name in black. "No match as of yet. I would suggest you add your marking to the column in the Prophet. They are very discreet and work with me personally on all requests and possible matches."

Blaise sighed heavily and nodded, "Alright then. I do appreciate you looking again for me."

Charlie and wandered into the room behind the darker man, "I believe if your business is done, you can go, Mr. Zabini. Miss Granger is going to lunch," Charlie growled and the younger wizard jumped.

"Have a good day," Blaise mumbled and left quickly.

Hermione exhaled heavily and shook her head, "You realize you shouldn't do that, Charlie."

"You realize that I can and always will, book witch," he replied and sat down across from her at her desk. "Chocolate," he said and placed a chocolate bar down on her desk, "Pickles are on the sandwich, don't argue," he grumbled and set a plate down with a sandwich loaded with pickles and cold cuts. "And of course, I did not forget the strawberry ice cream." He finished and placed a dish with a lid on it furthest away from her.

"How did you know?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"Because you said you were craving that before you left for work," he responded and pulled out a plate for himself. "I have about thirty minutes before our meeting so I believe that is enough time to eat."

The minister has been keeping her fairly busy. Meetings she would sit in on, greeting foreign leaders and even a professional dinner or two he would have her and Charlie go to with him and Glenda. This weekend was the Minister's engagement party and Hermione was excited for that... just not for what was to come after.

She ate quietly and Charlie knew there was something wrong. Hermione had quite a few telling signs and one of them was silence. It has taken him three months to figure them out to a pretty decent extent. They had argued plenty at first and even he had earned himself a few nights on the couch for his crass attitude. It was an experience... he was trying though and she silently applauded his efforts to find compromise even when he believed he was fully sound.

"You are half way through your sandwich and haven't said a word..." he started and she exhaled heavily.

There was no easy way to tell him, she handed him the letter.

 **Miss Hermione Granger,**

 **As you know many of our fine nations have been making efforts to implement many of your skilled orders to create an organization in the chaos of this prophecy. Minister Shacklebolt sings your praises on how you made such a difference in balancing the intricacies of it. I have requested with Minister Shacklebolt's knowledge and his recommendation to formally invite you to the International Confederation Conference this year to speak to our leaders about said efforts and in what ways we can better implement them worldwide.**

 **The summit will take place in a month's time and it will be held for several days at the wonderful establishment in The Magical Congress of the United States of America's International Assembly. We do hope to hear from you shortly.**

 **Regards,**

 **President Samuel G. Quahog**

Charlie pursed his lips and chewed the inside of his cheek before speaking, "I could take some time off and come with you." He told her and she scowled further.

"I asked Kingsley and he told me that spouses are not allowed on the premises during the summit." Hermione murmured and he shook his head.

"Then I will stay in New York and we will have a nice hotel room. I am not letting you go to New York without me, Hermione. End of story." He declared and she could see his glare was turning dangerous by the second.

"You could, but you would be bored out of your mind, Charlie. Your work here would pile up and your team wouldn't know what to do without you." She responded and he let out a small growl.

"Hermione Granger, you are not taking my children to a foreign country without me." He snapped and she heaved a sigh.

"I already have, Charlie," she said and he rubbed his face.

"I know and that still to this day bothers me. You could have gotten hurt or sick. What if something happens and you have to go to the hospital because there are complications? I just don't see you going without me coming too," he said with a nod and she nibbled on her sandwich.

"You could visit their magical creatures branch," she offered and he dropped his glare.

"I could... I could even update their dragon species information if they let me..." He trailed off and Hermione smiled.

"Maybe you should ask after the meeting if Minister Shacklebolt would let you do so. I am sure he would," Hermione voiced and Charlie's smile returned.

"So, you are compromising and letting me come?" He asked and she nodded. "Not that I would allow you to leave without me..."

Hermione sighed heavily, "I know," she responded and he gave her a motion of agreement.

The witch finished her sandwich and reached for the ice cream, "Charlie," she started and he grabbed a bowl from the bag that was his ice cream.

"Yes, my book witch?" He inquired and lounged in his chair.

"You are still happy, right?" She spoke softly and wasn't looking at him as she crumbled some of the chocolate into her ice cream.

She inquired about this plenty. He wasn't quite sure how to convince her any different. Charlie had tried his hardest to make sure she knew he was in love with her. He had built their house just the way she wanted it. He had bought her whatever she might need for the twins and her own personal care... he was running out of ideas, say for one... but he wasn't sure how she would receive it.

"Hermione, I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't. I know you could easily raise my children without me, I am supplemental in your life in regards to needs. I am here because I love you. I love our babies and I am not going anywhere." He declared and knew that, just as every time before this, she barely registered the gravity of him saying it.

"Alright," she murmured and continued to eat her ice cream.

"Are you happy I am still here?" He asked her and her eyes shot to him.

He could plainly see the fear of him even asking the question, "Of course! Charlie, I- you- my life- our lives are so much better with you here!" She exclaimed and he could see the tears welling up.

The Dracologist got out of his chair and walked around her desk to stand next to her. "Hermione, I am sorry to ask, don't cry, love," he declared and bent down enough to kiss her.

He set down her ice cream and sincerely kissed her, his hands over her cheeks. She moaned and he could feel the urgency of her emotions in her kiss. Charlie wasn't positive why she was so scared. It was like she was just waiting this last month for him to leave. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong, my book witch?" He whispered when they parted, but he had yet to release her face.

"I worry I clipped your wings too soon, Charlie," she murmured and his thumbs ran over her cheeks.

"How so?" His voice was still gentle and calming.

Hermione sighed heavily, "I have noticed you have been writing to the Dragon Keepers in Romania more frequently when you think I am not paying attention. You have a look of longing when you do," she admitted and he pursed his lips.

"I just have been keeping tabs on the dragons. It is mating season, as you know." He grumbled and pulled away from her.

"Did you want to visit them this weekend?" She asked and his gaze hardened.

"I am not leaving you to go play with dragons, Hermione," he retorted and she looked pained by his reaction.

"We need to get ready to go to the meeting," she grumbled and turned back to her desk.

There was a frost that built between them now. It was tense and made Charlie want to gnaw at his tongue. She had caught him longing, even if it were brief moments, for the life he had. That was more painful for her than he could even imagine. He realized he might have done more damage than anything else by letting her think he missed those days more than the ones to come.

0o0o

The meeting came and went with ease. Charlie's estimated time for finishing the full specimen identification and research was near an actual time frame now. They had all the bones they had found back in his own work room at the Beast Division Wing. It was a slow process, but one he relished. These were ancient dragons for eons ago, why wouldn't he be enjoying it?

"As far as your request, I will contact the president and see if he would welcome such a prestigious Dracologist to tour his facility." The minister declared and Charlie smiled.

"Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt," he replied and Hermione plastered on a smile.

"You may go, Mr. Weasley, thank you for your time," Kingsley dismissed Charlie and the redhead nodded.

He was moving to leave when Hermione stood up, "Miss Granger, you are going to the Conference then?" The minister inquired and Hermione gave him a nod, "Good, then I will inform the President and let him know you would be honored to grace us with your findings."

Hermione gave him a smile, "Thank you, Minister, I look forward to it. See you tomorrow," she murmured and the two left the minister's office.

Hermione was walking back toward her office and turned to the Weasley, "I think you should go back to Romania before the Conference. Spend a week back there." She said suddenly and he could see it pained her to say.

"No, book witch, I have too much work to do here and you will not be sitting in a Dragon Keeper's quarters for a week." He told her and she huffed.

It was almost worse when she didn't argue with him. He knew she was silently waging war with different scenarios on her own. They stood there a moment and he let her decided what was to happen. "I am not asking, Charlie... I am telling you. You need to go back to Romania for a while..." She trailed off as she walked away from the stunned man.

He quickly caught up to her and waited for the witch to walk through her doorway before taking her hand, "why? Why would you want me to leave you?" He asked and her eyes glinted.

"Because this isn't you, Charlie. I am seeing it more and more every day. You miss being free. Being locked in a room with bones is driving you restless. Go home and be free for however long it takes. You can come with me to the Conference and stay with me in the hotel room... but I cannot be responsible for what is to come when our children are born. You taste of a man who longs for flying and scales... I cannot be the witch to throw you in a cage and tell you to bottle feed infants." When she finished her eyes were filled with tears.

"I can't nor would I ever leave you, Hermione," his chest was tight with pain and he physically strained against screaming and bellowing out in horror at her suggestion.

"Go home, Charlie, I don't want you if you aren't here with me. You are in Romania right now, go be in Romania," she whimpered and pulled away from him.

He stood there a moment in the silence of her dark revelation. "Don't do this," he pleaded and she kept her back turned.

"We will keep when you are ready, you aren't. Harry told me what you said at Ron's wedding. How you longed to watch them flying again. How fierce and beautiful they are. Drunken mumblings of a man who isn't ready to settle down. I won't be the one to clip your wings, Charles, I love you too much." Hermione's voice was weak as she spoke.

"You have been holding on to this for a month without asking me about it?" He inquired and she cleared her throat.

"Yes, I was seeing if it was true before I said anything," her voice was quivering, it pained him immensely to hear.

"My book witch," he whispered and reached for her.

She didn't turn to him but let him embrace her as she silently cried. "I can't do this, Charlie. I have to let you go if you aren't ready. This was never your plan."

"Well, it wasn't yours either. Why would I leave you and miss out on the life you are creating for me?" He asked and kissed her hair.

"Tell me the truth, do you miss it enough to want to go back?" She questioned gently and turned to him.

Her face was already stained with tears and he hated to see her cry, more so because he made her. "Not enough to leave you, Hermione. Not enough to leave the three of you," his voice was but a soft rumble as he rubbed her growing baby bump.

She caressed his cheek and shook her head, "You should go see them this weekend. See your dragons and then you will know. If you don't come back then it was meant to be that way. I won't hold it against you, Charles. You need to know for sure. No lying. No trickery this time. You need to know if you miss them more than me."

He pursed his lips but nodded, "I will go see them then. If this is what it will take to prove to you that I am here for the long haul, I will go see my dragons, book witch." He declared and she wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Good because I was started to really feel sorry for how mopey you have been," she teased and he frowned.

"I have not been mopey," he retorted and she laughed.

"Even mum asked me why you have been so put out. It is very obvious, Charlie. Go see them and if you stay for a while, then that is what will happen." She told him with a nod and he frowned.

"I feel like I am cheating on you with dragons, Hermione," he snickered and she giggled.

"I would rather you not, I don't need dragon pox," her voice was flinty, but she wore a smile.

He kissed her and she sighed against his lips. "I love you, Charlie. We will be here when you get back, I promise."

"I love you," He said and pressed his forehead to hers, "I wish you didn't understand me better than I do you."

"With time, Dragon Keeper. You will," she responded and nodded to her desk, "I have to finish some reports and then I will head home for the weekend. Are you going to come say goodbye to me before you leave?" She questioned and he agreed.

"I will see you at home," he released her and she smirked.

"Alright, Charlie," she declared and he waved.

"I will miss you, Hermione. I left another chocolate bar in the bag if you get a craving."

Hermione grinned brightly and sighed, "you know me better than you think, Charles."

He left her office and glanced back at the doorway. She had seated herself at the desk and got right to work. Charlie wasn't sure why, but what she said made sense. Maybe he was missing his dragons more than he thought. The Dracologist sighed and walked back toward his wing... he had far too much on his mind to work, but he would try.


	15. Chapter 15

She felt... like a large plum. She was in a dress and headed to Kingsley's engagement party. Alone. Hermione knew when she told him to leave she would end up going alone, but it felt a bit sad. Here she was in a pretty maternity dress, almost seven months pregnant and going to a party. Luckily, she wasn't the only one who was pregnant. Ginny was going to pop any day.

Harry and Ginny came over, "Charlie, Mione, we are here." Harry called through the house.

Hermione sighed heavily and gazed at herself in the mirror one more time, "At least we are stylish, loves," she murmured and rubbed her stomach.

They felt like they were dancing already and she giggled and felt that lovely feeling of possibility. "I am headed down now," Hermione shouted down and left their room.

The witch passed by the nursery on the second floor and peeked inside with a smile, "We will do some painting to finish up the jungle tomorrow, sweethearts," she told the little Weasleys and shut the door.

When she got to the ground floor Ginny gasped and clapped, "Hermione, you look great!" Ginny was in a pretty green dress that draped around her large belly.

"You do too, Gin," Hermione declared and walked next to her so they could embrace.

"Where is my favorite Dragon Keeper?" Harry asked; they had become pretty close since Charlie moved home.

"Your proxy brother went to Romania this weekend," Hermione declared and Ginny gasped.

"Why?" Ginny questioned pointedly.

Hermione sighed and Harry scowled but nodded, "He was homesick, wasn't he?" Harry said and Hermione nodded gravely.

"I have a feeling my Dragon Keeper isn't going to come home," Hermione sounded and smiled. "We have a party to get to!" She finished and the Potters looked at each other before they followed the young witch out of her house.

"Can we dub this the Thicket since the Burrow is over there?" Harry asked her as they walked down the stone walkway.

Hermione knew that he was referring to the vegetation and trees she had insisted there be around the property line. She liked the privacy and enjoyed knowing that it felt like a cute little home in the woods. Outside of the property line you only saw a small grove of apple trees in the middle of rolling hills, but inside it was a cute piece of heaven.

She finally answered when she looked back at the place outside of the posts, "I suppose so, Harry. It is a bit of one, hm?" She had cheer in her voice and Harry hugged her shoulders to him under his arm.

"You are going to be such a good little mommy, Hermione," he mused and she giggled and nodded toward Ginny.

"I have a good example to live by," Hermione declared and Ginny giggled and waved at her.

"You will be just as great as me," the redhead responded and Hermione smiled.

The car arrived to take them to Kingsley and Harry finally pursed his lips, "Hermione, should we come stay with you when you have the babies so we can help you? It is going to be a lot with just one newborn, you are going to have two."

Hermione waved him off, "If he doesn't come back, Harry, Molly will practically be living with me."

"Do you want to know their gender yet?" Harry voiced with a smile and Hermione grinned and shook her head.

"No, I want to be surprised," she giggled and Harry exhaled. "You will have to come by and see their room tomorrow. I am finishing up the mural tomorrow." The Potters gave her motions of agreement but Hermione could sense she took the happiness from them. "Stop it, Potters. We were expecting him to leave, remember? He doesn't really want to be a husband and father. He does but he doesn't. When he is ready we will be here still. It isn't like we are married and he just up and decides to leave. He was free to go whenever."

"Did you have to tell him to leave, Mione? I know he was unhappy, but what if he misses their birth?" Ginny whined and Hermione smiled and waved her off.

"I know my Dragon Keeper, he won't. He loves us very much. He just is a free spirit and wings that are clipped are sad things indeed. He isn't a domestic animal and he tried his hardest. It is the time he goes flying a bit, he will be back," Hermione finished with a smile and Harry shook his head.

"Why are you so understanding of him, Hermione? Merlin only knows why he is the way he is." Harry grumbled and Hermione giggled.

"Because he's my wild dragon, Harry. Dragons were never meant to be caged," Hermione mused with a bright smile and rubbed her belly.

The rest of the drive the conversations turned to lighter topics and Hermione was doing really well at not being sad. She was; she missed her Charlie. But she missed her Charlie that spoke to her on the nights leading up to Spain. She missed the wild man with a smirk and spirit. This domestic man who had been in his place this last month was not him. She saw him declining the first two months and this last one was the final score... she wasn't going to selfishly ruin the man she loved.

They arrived at Kingsley's beautiful home and got out of the car. Harry walked both the ladies up the stairs and got to the door. Glenda answered and hugged Hermione right away. "Dear! I have missed you! Where is your darling husband?" Glenda inquired as she ushered them inside.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "He isn't my husband, Glenda," the younger witch declared and the older one waved her off.

"He has all but bought the ring, dear," she told Hermione.

"He had an unforeseen scheduling issue. He had to leave the country," Hermione replied and Glenda's face hardened and looked back at Harry.

Harry nodded slowly at her and Glenda shook her head, "You shouldn't have let him go, Hermione."

"I told him too," Hermione responded and Kingsley approached.

"There is the most beautiful Minister in the making with her twins," Kingsley chuckled and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Hello, Minister, congratulations to you both," Hermione declared and the man took his fiancé under his arm.

"We are very lucky this prophecy happened, Hermione. She has been the peace of mind I need. Where is Charles tonight?" Kingsley asked and Hermione smirked.

"Romania," she said and Kingsley frowned.

"I didn't transfer him by accident, did I?" He inquired and Hermione shook her head.

"I told him to go see his dragons. He might be sending a request in the next few days if he stays out there." Hermione declared and Kingsley exhaled heavily.

"Always the adventure, Miss Granger?" He responded and she nodded with a giggled.

"Always, but we will do just fine. We have too many plans to worry about that," Hermione murmured and rubbed her stomach.

Kingsley greeted the Potters with hugs and welcomed them in fully for the party. Hermione danced with Harry. She sat with Ginny and surprisingly several other expecting mothers chatting about the children. Hermione all in all had a decent time and enjoyed the party. Her mind drifted to her handsome Dragon Keeper and wondered if he was having a decent enough time...

0o0o

Charlie was on his broom flying around with some of the Welshes and laughing. One of his female Dragon Keeper companions had joined him and they slowed to watch the dragons spin in the sky. She grinned over at him shouted in joy.

"It is so good to have you here, Char. The last two days have been perfect," she chimed and flicked her blond hair.

"It has been, I did miss this," he sighed and watched the dragons dive and swoop in the wind.

"Are you actually going to stay and leave the house making for the witches?" The blond asked and he pursed his lips.

"I have a family to worry about now, Erika. It does change things." He declared and the woman waved him off.

"She told you to leave right? She must not want you there, Char. You don't belong in a home with apple trees and diapers. This is what we were made for, remember? Selena told us both that." Erika argued and Charlie cringed at the mention of Selena.

"My book witch needs me more than she lets on," He retorted and the witch shook her head.

"Please stay, Charlie. We missed you," the woman pleaded and Charlie frowned. "I am sure I can keep you enough company if you get lonely."

"And tell what to the witch I love most? Tell her I am sorry that I am not the husband type, see you around, sweetheart. By the way, thanks for raising my twins." Charlie snapped at Erika and rolled his eyes. "I have more than myself to worry about. It isn't about not being free, it is about love."

"Give it a week, Charlie. By the time it is up you will see that this is your real home. You can send money home, give the twins gifts and visit, but you don't belong there." The woman spat and took off after the dragons.

That angered Charlie to no end. How dare her to assume he didn't love his family enough to go home! He did not feel like flying anymore and landed on the ground, walking slowly back to headquarters. The Dragon Keeper didn't want to admit that it would be easy to stay. He missed this, but he missed his family more. What would he tell the twins? Weren't they more important than dragons? What a horrible concept to grow up thinking that they were not enough for their father. No, he knew what his only choice could be; he was going home.

Charlie went to his quarters and packed everything up. Every piece of parchment. Every bottle of potion. Anything that would be considered his for the last seventeen years... Seventeen years he spent here. He glanced around and sighed heavily. This was goodbye officially. He had to go home. The man did not make a big deal and wait for his companions to finish their duties... he left Romania for the last time.

The Dracologist knew what he had to do, no, what he desired most to do. He had about four hours to get it done. It was going to be a long day but he was going to make sure it was done right. It was time.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione was sitting on the floor giggling with Ginny as they splattered paint on themselves. The wall was finally finished. Her twins room was painted and ready. She had less than three months to go until they would be here. Plenty of time to organize the house and ready for the long nights ahead.

"Harry, help us fat, pregnant women off the floor?" Hermione asked the wizard who was sipping an ale.

"Of course, you would be stuck down there if I didn't." Harry murmured and set down his bottle before helping each of the witches off the ground.

Hermione groaned and held her stomach, "Alright, both of you. Stop fighting. There is plenty of room." She growled and rubbed her bump.

"Kingsley said there aren't any records of twins in pairings aside from yourself yet, Mione?" Harry asked and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I am the only one so far," she confirmed and pressed her belly to Ginny's. "Do what your cousin is doing, he is a good baby and doesn't hurt his mother." Hermione growled and Ginny giggled and rubbed Hermione's bump.

Her eyes grew and she giggled, "Wow! they are really going at it, Mione!" Ginny exclaimed and rubbed the other woman's stomach in a soothing way.

"Charlie would sing to them when they were being mean to my poor ribs," Hermione sighed and Harry shook his head.

Ginny leaned over and kissed Hermione's stomach, "You need to be nicer to your mother. She still has three months to go."

"How about we take a walk over to mum's and get the goblins some food?" Harry offered and Hermione grinned.

"Maybe she will make some chips and oh a bit of that stew meat... I could even go for corned beef with extra mustard." Hermione perked up at the mention of food and Ginny giggled.

"I am not that hungry but I will eat," Ginny murmured and Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Help us down, Harry? Please?" Hermione asked with a pout and Harry chuckled.

"Come on, my two favorite witches in the world," He sighed and helped them down the flight of stairs.

Hermione walked behind the couple as they walked down the path to the gate. Harry and Charlie had created a smooth road through the hills to get to the Burrow easier and it was a wonderful walk by wildflowers and rolling hills. She was sure if Molly was outside they would almost hear her from the Thicket as Harry had started calling it.

By the time they walked up to the back of the Burrow, Hermione was panting, "I really hope that walk gets easier." She grumbled and Ginny nodded.

"I won't be doing that walk this pregnant again," Ginny huffed and Hermione laughed.

They walked inside and Molly was already cooking something that smelled delicious, "Arthur, they are here!" Molly shouted and turned to the girls.

"Ginny, dear, I had made you something to help with possibly getting Albus to want to come out. We are already a couple of days past your date, dear." Molly declared and pointed at the table.

There was a large plate of cut up pineapple on the table. Hermione's mouth watered and went to grab some, but Molly shot her a look. "You shouldn't eat that, Hermione. We cannot risk early labor for you, silly girl." Molly said but smiled and handed her a bowl of cut-up mangos.

"Oh, mum, you spoil me!" Hermione said with glee as she grabbed the bowl and started to snack on the fruit.

Ginny sat down and Hermione sat next to her with a smile, "This house is going to be so busy in the next six months," Arthur remarked as he came into the kitchen smiling.

Hermione nodded as Harry snagged one of her slices of mango, "What do you think, we should throw a party?" Harry asked and Arthur grinned and nodded.

"George told me that Angelina was told by the muggle healers that she is about three months along." Molly mused and Arthur chuckled.

Hermione clapped and swallowed a mouthful of mangos, "That is splendid. My little ones are going to have so many cousins to grow up with."

"Hogwarts is going to be in so much trouble in eleven years," Harry declared and Ginny giggled.

"Kingsley told me Glenda is pregnant too, but it is very hush hush until the wedding," Hermione declared and Harry sighed.

"Who would have thought that he was going to have his kid go to school with ours." Harry declared and Ginny nodded.

"Our little gifts," Hermione said and smiled as she rubbed her bump.

The door sounded from the other room, "Hello mum and dad!" Ron shouted and Hermione gasped with a smile.

"Is Rommy here?" Hermione asked and got up slowly.

Arthur walked with her into the other room and Hermione squealed and Romilda walked up to her. "Mione! We are going to have babies together!" Romilda shouted excitedly and Hermione clapped.

The women hugged and Rommy rubbed Hermione's stomach. "How is little chaos and trouble today?" The smaller woman murmured to the twins.

"I might name them that after how much they are nestling under my ribs." Hermione declared and Romilda grinned at her.

"Where is Charlie? He usually can coax them down," Ron declared and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"He is in Romania," Hermione declared and Ron frowned.

Romilda scowled and waved a finger, "Don't lie, Hermione. We just saw him in Diagon Alley today. He told Ron he needed to do some shopping in London before he went home."'

Hermione tilted her head and pursed her lips, "You are positive that was today?"

Ron nodded and scratched his chin, "He said he had to buy something for the twins and you in London before he came home."

Hermione was still in shock before the door sounded again and George came in with Charlie laughing. Angelina followed with little Fred and James.

"Aunt Mione!" James and Fred said at the same time and ran over. "Baby one and baby two," James murmured against Hermione's stomach and hugged her.

She half-heartedly hugged the boys, "I love you, boys..." She trailed off as Charlie approached. "You- us- you came back for us?" She asked and he grinned wolfishly at her.

"Hermione, what did I tell you?" He asked and she started to tear up. "I love you," he finished and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

The two children pulled away and Charlie embraced her gently and kissed her lips. "I couldn't stay away. Dragons or not, love. Nothing is going to stop me," he whispered and she held him tightly.

"My dragon, you really do love me!" She cried and he chuckled and nodded against her.

"I really, really do." He confirmed and pulled away from her, "all of you, silly book witch," he declared and leaned down to kiss her belly. "How are my boys?" He asked and she giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Your girls are fine," Hermione argued and he chuckled and sighed.

"He does have a point, Mione. You are carrying them like boys," Angelina told her and Hermione groaned.

"I would be out numbered!" She feigned distress and Charlie grinned.

"We would protect our little book witch. I shall be Peter Pan and them, my not-so-lost boys. You, our Wendy bird," He teased her and she frowned.

"Are you brushing up on the books I bought the children, Charlie?" She asked pointedly and he nodded.

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "You are so bloody mental," she retorted and he chuckled and gave her an agreeing gesture.

"I have to be, that is the only way you would love me," he responded and turned to the rest of the room.

"Brothers, let's get Harry and have a drink?" Charlie offered and they nodded.

"Come sit with us, Mione," Angelina declared and the witches sat down.

Romilda sighed and rubbed her flat stomach, "I cannot wait!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the Weasleys left the room, "I am telling you, you will hate it at first."

The children sat down on the couch next to Hermione, "Aunt Mione, do you think we can come over and play tomorrow?" Fred asked and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"You will need to ask Uncle Charlie," she declared and Fred got up.

"I am going to go ask. He promised he was going to teach me how to fly like he used to at Hogwarts." Fred murmured and walked off to the kitchen.

Angelina snorted, "George hates that Fred's favorite male figure is his brother. He talks about Charlie and his stories all the time now."

James rubbed Hermione's stomach and Ginny walked into the room, "Are you excited, James? You are going to be a big brother and older cousin all at once," Ginny declared and sat down next to her son.

"It is the best, mum," James murmured and turned to rub Ginny's belly. "I love you, Albus," he told her stomach and Hermione smiled.

Angelina stood up and groaned, "I will be right back, I have to run up the stairs." She strode quickly and Hermione sighed.

"I am glad that part is over. Nausea was the worse," Hermione murmured as Angelina disappeared up the staircase.

Romilda made a face and sighed, "I hope it isn't too bad."

Charlie came into the room and handed Hermione a cup of tea, "There you go, my book witch. Ladies, did you want anything?" Charlie offered the other ladies.

"Reading my mind again, Dragon Keeper?" Hermione teased and he smirked at her.

"I wouldn't mind some water, Charlie," Ginny murmured and he nodded at her.

"Me too please," Romilda declared and he blew a kiss to Hermione before walking back to the kitchen. "He is pretty amazing," Rommy told Hermione and the honey-haired witch nodded.

"He really is. I don't think I want for anything," Hermione mused and smiled.

"When do you think you will get married?" Rommy inquired and brushed back her own curly hair.

Hermione shrugged and giggled, "Whenever he wants to. I am not in a rush so long as he wants to take his time. I am asking a lot of him by just being here. It wasn't part of his life composition and I am happy he is here. Love isn't about what is expected, but what makes everyone happy. Unconditional. If he never wants to get married I won't complain. I wasn't planning on ever doing this either, mind you." Hermione finished just as Charlie came in and he grinned at her as he handed the other ladies water.

"Talking about us noncommittal strange creatures, love?" He asked her and she nodded.

"They were asking about what was to happen next. Whatever does, I won't complain." Hermione told him and he smiled and tugged a loose lock of her hair.

"You never know, I might surprise you," he commented and Harry popped his head out.

"Charlie, get in here, we weren't done!" Harry shouted and Charlie clapped his hands together.

"I do love surprises!" He chuckled and Hermione glared at him.

"I smell a secret," she murmured and he nodded.

"We will be out soon," He declared and kissed her before bounding back into the kitchen.

Romilda frowned and scratched her chin, "What do you think they are doing?"

The front door opened and Fleur walked in with Bill and Victoire. "Hold on, Charles, we are late, I know!" Bill shouted and kissed his wife before taking off to the kitchen.

"What?" Hermione asked with a frown and folded her arms. "He planned something and I don't know if I like not knowing what."

James nodded and folded his arms, "I am going to go yell at him for you, Aunt Hermione." James grumbled and walked off to the kitchen.

"James, wait for me, petit cousin!" Victoire shouted and followed the little boy.

Fleur sat down smiling, "'ermione, you are so big!" She commented and Hermione smiled.

Angelina came back down and sat down next to Fleur, "Good you made it, Charlie would have been ripe if you didn't."

"What are they doing in there, Fleur?" Ginny asked and Fleur grinned brightly.

"It iz a secret," she responded and Hermione sighed.

"Okay, boys," Arthur murmured and walked out into the living room.

The rest of the Weasleys and Harry followed him out and Arthur sat down in the armchair. Molly stood by him as the wizards lined up with big grins and books. Harry was the first to hand Hermione the book in his hand. "So, this is how this is going to go, Hermione. The men of this family know you are the most impossible witch. Absolutely difficult and sometimes even a bit to handle..." Harry trailed off with a smile and Hermione ran her fingers over the new copy of Hogwarts, a History. "Your children are going to be worse. However, you are the most intelligent and decent witch that I am happy to call a friend. You saved my life a hundred times over and I just want your happiness."

Ginny stood up and moved to watch closer...

Bill handed her his book as she set the other one down, "For those moments of much-needed solace, Hermione," He murmured and she grinned down at the copy of French romantic poetry with English translations. "Don't forget you are a witch before a mother." Fleur grinned brightly at her and nodded.

George chuckled and handed her his, "For the good days and the bad days... everyone needs a laugh." He murmured as she saw it was a jokes and wheezes prank book and Hermione groaned. "Don't forget, you are raising Weasley's, Hermione." He finished and winked at her.

Ron made a face as she set the book aside of Georges and she raised an eyebrow at him, "Mione, we all know you have a problem. My book isn't about you. It is about your problem..." He trailed off and handed her his. It was a book called 'So, I fell in love with a dragon...' Hermione laughed so hard she held her stomach.

When she put Ron's book down Charlie waggled a finger at her and she maneuvered off the couch. He stood her away from the rest of the Weasley men and near his parents and Ginny. "I am not good at these things, my book witch. I never have been one for the frilly romance you deserve. I know," he started and smirked at her and cleared his throat.

"However, I have a very amazing family who loves you almost as much as I do." He paused and got on one of his knees and opened the small black book in front of her. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you let me make you an honest woman. Will you marry me, my book witch?" He asked finally and she covered her mouth as she gazed at the ring sitting in the cut-out pages.

She was about to answer when she felt wetness soak through her flats. Gazing over at Ginny she noted the woman had splashes on her. "Ginny," Hermione started.

"Well, that was not the answer I was expecting," Charlie started with pursed lips.

Hermione waved him off, "Ginny, your water broke," Hermione commented and Arthur jumped up and Molly cried.

"Ginevra, Albus is coming!" Molly gasped and Hermione folded her arms.

"You had to ruin my big moment?" She asked the redhead who started to cringe at the realization that her son was coming.

Ginny tried for a smile as Harry walked over, "Sorry, Mione. We will see you all in a few."

Hermione turned to Charlie and kissed the Dragon Keep still on his knee, "Yes, Charlie, I will marry you." She murmured and he grinned and stood up.

"I suppose we can celebrate later. Let's go see baby Potter born." Charlie replied and slipped the ring on her finger.

The house was soon emptied as they followed the Potters out to go to the hospital. Charlie held onto James and Hermione smiled... he really was going to stay this time.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie was holding onto Hermione with his arm slung over her shoulder as James was nestled on his lap. The small boy was leaning against his aunt and his head was tucked under hers, his hands on her stomach. The wizard ran his fingers through her hair as they sat in the waiting room. Her left hand with the beautiful glittering gold and diamond rested on the child's shoulder near Charlie.

Molly and Arthur were snuggled and admiring their wild son, his fiancé and the small Potter. Charlie hadn't noticed that most eyes were on them in the room as his hand inched down toward the stomach holding his children. His home. All of his and his alone. She was going to be his wife.

"Getting sentimental on me, dragon?" Hermione breathed and he glanced over at her eyes.

He nodded and she ran her hand over his face and brushed away the tear that trickled, "I am happy," he whispered and she smiled.

"Me too, Charlie. More than happy," she declared and took his hand.

Percy and Penelope just walked into the waiting room and Charlie glared at him, "You are on my shit list, brother." Percy blushed deeply and cleared his throat.

"Well, Charles, I had to... there was an incident at work and the minister called me in," Percy murmured and Hermione jumped.

"What happened?" She asked alarmed and Percy kissed Penelope.

"Go sit with mum and dad, alright?" He whispered and Penelope nodded before Percy sat next to Hermione.

"There were owls flying in from all over. Meetings that were of an accelerated and frantic measure. Someone released the full clause to the prophecy from another country and it isn't pretty. It is worldwide panic. He didn't call you in because he didn't want to alarm you because of other developments. Senora Garcia lost her baby... she was rematched." Percy finished and Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"Wasn't she... she was almost seven months..." Hermione's fingers went to her stomach. "Percy, we were sure this was a sure thing. That all these children were going to be born..."

Percy shrugged and sighed heavily, "She was not expecting it. No one was. Minister Shacklebolt is going to be insisting on those that are paired to stay paired. He won't be able to prevent those that don't know about the clause to find out. It is going to be chaos."

"I have to go in right away tomorrow. I will head out the make sure that everyone gets their markings registered." Hermione said with a nod and Charlie glared.

"No, you won't. You already are risking yourself by working so much as it is. In fact, I am going to go in tomorrow and ask for you to have leave early." Charlie growled and Hermione folded her arms.

"Someone has to help with this wreck," she snapped and Charlie's glare grew.

"Those babies are not coming early because you are stubborn, my book witch. You are staying home," he spat and Hermione turned red with frustration.

"What else, Percy?" She ignored the angered Dracologist.

"A German couple got married before the prophecy took place because they were having a child. The child was born this weekend and well... the wizard received a symbol after the child was born. Seems like these symbols will reappear during this time frame..."

Hermione rubbed her face and shook her head, "We do not deny that love behest and cherished no matter your lines. That is the key, Percy. If there is no love, there is no attachment. Marriage is something we made binding by law years after the Founders. There were binding spells, but risky business indeed. Marriage won't stop this spell from making sure that all those unattached are spread evenly in the five years... which is why there might be so many without partners."

"Well, we love each other," Charlie joined the conversation and Hermione nodded.

"We do, we won't have to do what poor Senora Garcia has to do. Or even that German couple, but this makes the need for solving this spell more urgent. Blurring lines is important, but maybe the Founders did want those matched to love or find it. I suppose it is nurture over nature after all."

Percy nodded and shook his head, "This is very difficult. Maybe it made a difference that they were both purebloods?"

Hermione sighed and gave him a nod, "I can put galleons on that. Senora Garcia was open about her indifference to her match as well. This is dangerous territory."

"She didn't give him a chance, Hermione. I am so glad I came back when I did... what if that could have been you..." Charlie rubbed his face and James stirred.

"Five years... you have five years to meet your match, fall in love and have children..." Hermione trailed off as Charlie stroked the child's back to coax him back to slumber.

"We are safe, Hermione. I can see the panic in your eyes. Don't stress, you might hurt the babies..." Charlie was pained by her distress and Hermione took a deep breath.

She rubbed her stomach and felt her children moving, "Don't worry, I will calm down," she whispered to them and focused more on her breathing.

Percy stood up and offered his arms to Charlie, "I will take James, you two need some space. Congratulations, by the way," he murmured and Charlie handed him the boy.

"I need to help with this mess, Charlie," Hermione said calmly and Charlie bit the inside of his cheek.

"I am very calmly disagreeing with you," he whispered and she gazed over at him. "Please? Dad told me how dangerous it could be for you if there are complications. I really cannot afford to lose my family now that I have you."

"Just two hours tomorrow, I won't stress and we can see if you can come with me. We need to help others that aren't as lucky as us, Charlie," Hermione declared and Charlie grimaced.

"I am begging you, please, don't. I have a horrible feeling about this," He responded and Hermione frowned at him.

"How so?"

He leaned to her and pressed his forehead to hers, "There will be wizards very jealous that you are not their match after the clause is known to all. There will be those that will try to hurt you and maybe even our children. I don't want to see this happen," Charlie breathed and Hermione kissed him.

"We will be safe. Harry can come keep the peace. You will be right there with me and we can see if the Minister will release our known registry to the other countries to see if maybe we need to look beyond just Hogwarts. It was a worldwide spell, maybe, just maybe... those that still don't have matches have them elsewhere."

He sighed heavily and nodded, "Alright, book witch."

0o0o

Albus Potter was born healthy and Hermione was thrilled. All the heaviness was taken from the couple as they took turns holding their smallest nephew before heading home for some well-deserved sleep.

Charlie didn't want to express his feelings of trepidation as they were getting ready the next day. Something on the air made his hair stand up on his neck. He reminded himself that it was normal to worry about his family.

They had just gotten done being updated by the Minister and headed down to the ice cream parlor with Harry. "Mione, you didn't have to come. This could be dangerous," Harry grumbled and she waved him off.

"That was what I told her as well," Charlie growled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am doing this, boys. We will not be seen as cowards," Hermione spat and marched ahead of them.

There was already a crowd waiting for her as she arrived, "Miss Granger! Miss Granger, tell us that it isn't true about losing the use of our wand hand!" One of the witches screamed.

"If you have a match, Minister Shacklebolt insists that you spend time with them and get to know them. We are currently at work on more specifics, but we promise to keep you all updated." Hermione declared as more questions were shouted at her.

"What about those without matches?" A wizard exclaimed and Hermione shook her head.

"We are working tirelessly on making sure we register everyone with a symbol. We will sort this out," she responded and Charlie stood next to her as Harry took to her other side.

Quite a few people rushed forward with symbols needing to be registered and Charlie kept glancing around the crowd for potential threats. Everyone just seemed scared more than anything. Maybe she was right, they just needed someone to guide them.

Hermione had to sit down after a while and continued to work hard. Charlie felt almost unnecessary and silly for thinking someone would hurt her and the children now. "I am going to go get you something to eat and drink, love," he murmured in her ear.

She kissed him before taking care of the next witch who eyed her enviously at the handsome man kissing her. "Was he your match?" The woman inquired and Charlie grinned.

"I was and still am. She has my twins in her belly and my ring on her finger." The Dracologist said with a flashy smile and the witch blushed deeply.

The witch behind her murmured something along the lines, "lucky little woman."

Hermione smiled and blew Charlie a kiss, "I love you, Charles."

He caught her kiss and grinned as he backed away, "Not as much as I love you, book witch."

Charlie had a bounce in his stride as he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. He was very content that things were working out so well. He had his twins. He had his soon to be wife. He did not mind giving up Romania and his dragons for them; they were worth it a hundredfold.

The food was ready quickly and he gathered up all the items and bags after paying for them. Charlie knew they would all be hungry and relieved after they were done with this today. He was going to convince her to take some time off of work; she needed to now. Maybe the Minister could have her work from home? He would subtly ask when she wasn't around.

He was almost to the crowd again when a firm hand went on his shoulder. Charlie was about to jerk away when someone pressed a wand to his temple, "Obliviate." The snide voice hissed.

0o0o

Hermione was happily finishing up the last of the people who needed their symbols registered. It was quite a list and now she could see there were several new pairings. That made her heart lighter knowing she was going to be able to help them. Harry sat down and patted Hermione's shoulder. "We are doing good," he sighed and rubbed his face. "I am going to need to go back to the hospital soon."

Hermione nodded and sighed, "We will catch up with you as soon as I am done updating the Minister."

Harry was about to take his leave when he saw Charlie approaching with curiosity. "Charlie, did you buy me food too?" Harry chuckled and Charlie lifted the bags.

"Oh, I suppose, Harry." He murmured and frowned at the bags. "Do you remember why I am not in Romania?" He asked and seemed perplexed.

Hermione's hair on the back of her neck stood up, "What?" She asked and he noticed her finally.

"Book witch! Who knocked you up?" He inquired and Hermione paled.

Harry cleared his throat, "Charlie, you did... this isn't funny. You know how Hermione hates these kinds of jokes."

Charlie dropped the bags on the floor and frowned, "Potter, what the bloody hell are you talking about? I never shagged Hermione in my life."

"Charlie?" Harry asked now completely alarmed.

"We both know she is the last witch I would shag. I don't need my brother's ex-girlfriend, I can get it plenty elsewhere," Charlie said pointedly and Hermione covered her mouth.

It was in that very moment that Hermione couldn't breathe. She stood up and tried to take in air, but she saw stars and her legs were buckling. She had to have been having a bad dream... that was the last thought she had before she blacked out from sheer panic.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione was sitting on the loveseat at the Burrow. Harry had explained to Charlie everything that has happened and to Hermione's horror, Charlie was frowning and shaking his head. Harry finished explaining about the lead up to Spain without Hermione's interruption thus far. Hermione held her finger up and Harry tilted his head.

"Charlie, we spent quite a bit of time together before we went to Barcelona together. You kissed me and asked me to stay the night with you. However, I wanted to make Spain very special for us," Hermione declared and placed her hand down on her belly.

"You are telling me that... that those children in your womb are mine because of this spell?" He asked and Hermione nodded without looking at him. He rubbed his face and shook his head, "I moved back home? We bought a plot and I built you a house? I fancy you Hermione but this sounds..." He trailed off and exhaled heavily.

Hermione huffed and shook her head, "I suppose it is fated now. I can see it in your eyes. I know my dragon and you are not going to stay." She grumbled and struggled to get off the couch.

Charlie watched a moment before he realized he should help her. He pulled her off the couch fully and she smiled. "Thank you, Charles. I am going to go get juice."

Arthur popped from the doorway and reached for the pregnant witch, "Come on, darling. We have fresh banana bread made for you."

Hermione clapped and rubbed her stomach, "Oh, good, they have been screaming for something sweet."

Charlie watched her leave the room and stared back at Harry, "Someone stole these memories from me, Harry. I am not the person she is in love with before this spell." The Dracologist murmured and Harry shook his head.

"You were for a long time, Charlie. This just brought the two of you together. You both made tons of confessions to each other over the last six months. She let you go to play with dragons while she was going to raise your twins. I have a feeling she is going to offer it to you again." The dark-haired man declared and rubbed his face.

Charlie pursed his lips, "I- well- what do I do?" He sputtered and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I suggest if you leave her you think twice about it. Realize you are leaving your family. She will never deny you, that is Hermione. She loves you deeply, but there are consequences. You will miss out on what could be instead of what was."

Charlie sat with his face in his hands and groaned, "I hope who ever stole my memories gets a blasted end skewer up the arse. I am so mixed up."

Harry knew what he was going to do long before he said it. Charlie wasn't going to stay this time and it killed the Weasley. There was a piece missing from all of these and he may fancy Hermione, but those memories made a difference on his love for her. The healers told him he probably wouldn't get them back...

"I have to get back to the hospital for Gin. George is going to be by today with James and Fred... I would like to be there. I think Hermione would enjoy that." Harry muttered and walked toward the kitchen, leaving the Dracologist alone.

He was rubbing his face and before too long Hermione came in and watched him quietly. Charlie was who he was many months ago. It made her almost bitter that someone snatched him away from her so quickly. She should have listened to him and they should have stayed home today. That would be a big regret of hers now.

"I will have someone send you a Patronus when I go into labor," she murmured and his head snapped in her direction.

"What do you mean?" He inquired and she smiled sadly.

"I know what you are debating over there, my dragon. We will survive. I have had to let you go before and I will again. Eventually you will be back for us. Whether it is days, months or years. You will come back, but for now... you need to go. I will write to you. I don't want to drag out this goodbye. It will only upset me and I am not close enough to term to go into labor." Hermione murmured and approached him.

He stood up and gingerly his hand reached for her stomach. She took his hand and pressed it to her enlarged abdomen. He felt them moving gently and his eyes grew which she smiled at him for. He rubbed her bump and Hermione pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you, Charlie. I know somewhere down deep you love me too. This spell won't stop you; this is just a pause."

Hermione pulled away and his eyes glinted, "Book witch, wait." He declared and she giggled.

"I will, Charlie... always," she replied and Harry came out to meet them.

"Are you ready, Mione?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"Let's go see Albus and Ginny. Farewell, for now, my dragon." Hermione declared and Harry shuffled her to the fireplace.

Charles Weasley watched her disappear with his children and felt saddened. She already knew what he was torturing himself about and took the choice away from him. She must really love him... Hermione Granger was going to raise his children for him. How could he leave someone who loved him and his children so much? He collapsed on the couch again and his father cleared his throat.

"Charles, the minister sent a letter saying he would like to see you before you leave for Romania." Arthur declared and Charlie could see the pain in his eyes.

"Does everyone know what I would choose before I do?" He asked pitifully and Arthur sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately, son, it is the choice you would have made for any other woman than Hermione. You just do not remember why her." Arthur declared and Charlie nodded.

"That is unfortunate. Should I stay?" He asked his father who shook his head.

"Sorting out your feelings would do her no good. She wears your ring you gave her last night. She is already deeply in love with you and you were with her. I am worried those twins will come earlier than needed if she distresses much more. Thank Merlin Harry was there to catch her today..." Arthur trailed off and rubbed his face before approaching his son.

"Everything in me tells me I need to stay with her, but..." Charlie trailed off and Arthur sat down.

"But, you aren't sure it is for any other reason than she is carrying your children?" His father asked and Charlie sighed and nodded. "Are you ready to be a father in two months and a husband? Give up dragons and be here?"

Charlie turned red at that question and pursed his lips, "It is that obvious, isn't it?"

Arthur rubbed his shoulder and sighed heavily, "I would always want you to be the better man, Charles. Be the man that she and your children deserve. Will you be able to do that here? I am not telling you it is right to skirt off to Romania, but she only deserves your best. The man who would not think twice to let her want for nothing. I know you are, but you have to know it as well. I think she might mourn you more being here and trying to relearn your love for her than there." When his father finished, Charlie grew misty-eyed.

"I would only hurt her, wouldn't I? Not being able to figure out if I love her or just am doing the right thing." He murmured and Arthur exhaled heavily.

"I want you to stay and be here, my son. This spell is bad news and hard on the witch, you pledged your life to. Her holding your legacy is salt in the wound that is this mix-up. Imagine being told that all your dreams are going to come true only to have them dashed from you."

Charlie covered his face, "Dad, I cannot be the man I was. I don't even know who he is. I have fancied that witch for ages and it feels like I woke up and skipped a year of my life. What would you do?"

Arthur sighed heavily, "I would do what my witch wants of me. I would trust her to know that there is a bigger plan. I would climb mountains and scrape my flesh over rocks and mountains if that is what she asked. I have. Can you see yourself doing the same at this moment in time?"

"I hardly know," Charlie whimpered and Arthur felt extraordinary pity for his son.

"We all think we know what you would do, Charles. Hermione is convinced of it and not because you don't love her. Because when you are lost you look to be the strong Dragon Keeper. You cannot fight dragons for this. You either stay and become a husband and a father, or you go find yourself enough to come back and do it the right way. She won't go anywhere. She lives in your home and plans to raise your children. In a perfect world you would be standing right there with her today... but you are not."

"Will that make me less of a man to tuck my tail and run? It sounds like it." Charlie grumbled and glanced at his father.

Arthur patted his son's shoulder, "I think it makes you Charlie. I think it isn't being less of a man as much as it is being scared. Marriage and children are scary. Love is scary. It takes knowledge of who we are and what we want in life to love someone as deeply as you both love each other. The choice isn't about what is right or wrong... it is about what you can live with."

"She will grow to resent me if I leave now," he mused and Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"She won't hate you for being influenced by a spell. She will mourn you and she will be devastated that her happiness was swiped from her, but not hate you."

"And if I stayed and tried?" Charlie asked and Arthur gave him a sad smile.

"You would be a reminder of that. You would have to deal with sadness and a pregnant woman who is now scared out of her wits that love will never be found once again. You would have to work harder than any man to prove you are there not out of obligation, but because of love."

Charlie shook his head, "I don't... I haven't... love? I would have to prove to her I love her when I haven't even fathomed the idea."

Arthur nodded and rubbed his own face, "Then I think you have your answer, Charles. I am not your mother. I won't tell you that you must do something because it is the right thing. I will tell you what you need to hear, regardless of how much it hurts. If you don't think you can do this without leaving when it gets hard... you need to let her go until you know you can. She doesn't deserve that."

Charlie let a few tears go and he nodded, "She doesn't deserve a makeshift romance after everything she went through. I need to be a better man for her."

"Can you live with missing moments?" Arthur asked and Charlie started to really sob.

"Can she? Can she live with me being a stand-in of my other self? I don't want to leave them but I don't know her like that, father." He sounded almost pleading.

"No, Charlie. She wouldn't be able to. It would ruin her. You need to be a better version of yourself. You were not without flaws before this. Give yourself a chance to really fall in love with the witch who clearly would do anything for you," the father declared and Charlie covered his face.

"Then I must have her fall in love with me again... even if it takes years. My children... what do I even say to them?"

Arthur took him in his arms and hugged him, "That no matter what, you love them. That's all that matters. Start small."

"Okay, dad... I will. Even if it is just to clear my head... I will do what she needs me to do. I will step away and rediscover my book witch."

"You go handle your errands and come back to say goodbye to your mother before you leave."

Charlie caved and nodded, "I suppose I would just get in the way right now," he grumbled and Arthur patted his shoulder.

"It is cruel, but if you find out that this is exactly where you _want_ to be, she will be waiting."

0o0o

 **Minutes to hours... Hours to days... Days flow into months.**

He was rereading her letter and smiling. She was so proud of her pregnancy and how they were almost here. Writing about how she sung the song he sent her and they calm down right away when they are fussy in her belly. The small moments of clarity that she would describe as being fulfilled and happier than she ever had been.

Charlie had been writing more about how he missed seeing them lately. It was true, she and him had become quite communicators from this horrible circumstance. They spoke of many things. He questioned her about her fears with them. He wanted to know how to make her happy.

She would answer simply and delve into deeper thoughts. Her wishes for their children. Her goals with her career. The different moments they shared and how she missed them. He knew after the first month he was sure he couldn't love anyone as much as he loved them... he just wanted her to know that, but he wasn't sure how.

He wrote to her every morning and would receive hers by dinner. How he missed them and barely even knew them... It felt almost wrong to be away for so long, but she insisted on him staying in Romania. She told him he needed to know for sure he was ready to be a father... again.

There was so much hesitation with her, he wasn't positive how to mollify it. Charlie was still scared, but he knew there was no one else that could ever love and understand him as much as her. She accepted him. She loved him for him... he loved her for that and who she was...

"How are the soon to be redheaded brats, Char?" A gruff man asked and Charlie chuckled and smiled at his companion.

"Very good. My little book witch is taking very good care of them. I think I will surprise her by going home this weekend." He declared and Erika appeared in the dining area.

"When is she due?" The man asked and Charlie grinned.

"Any day after this weekend... I cannot say I am as prepared as I could be, but her excitement is infectious. She is... she is someone to really love."

Erika made a face at him when she saw his letter, "Char, we need to talk about this business." She declared and slid on the table, stealing the note from him. "It has been over two months since you got back. These letters do no good for your mind when we are out doing our duties." Erika finished and Charlie snatched the parchment from her.

"We are fine, Erika. These are my children and my fiancé." He growled and she rolled her eyes.

"Warren, tell him he is mental." The blond growled and the dark-haired man shook his head.

"I have to agree with him, Keekee. That was a messy business about that memory charm. He had left us for her before. This is just intermission for him, we know that. Just because he won't shag you again doesn't mean there is something wrong with him," Warren growled and the blond turned red.

"Well, excuse me for wanting some enjoyment. This bloody spell hit and luckily, I can't have brats, but some of us are not as lucky as me." She grumbled and Warren shook his head.

"No luck yet, War?" Charlie asked and the other wizard shook his head.

"Germany isn't as organized as Britain. They don't have a Hermione Granger," Warren grumbled and moved Erika so he could sit next to Charlie. "I think she is visiting after the twins get large enough to travel. Her plan is to teach our leaders a thing or two about what she has done. Shame she was at risk too much to go to International Conference. I suppose her going to different countries with your twins makes you nervous."

Charlie frowned and folded his arms, "She is doing what? Hermione didn't mention anything..."

Erika smiled and slid off the table, "I suppose she doesn't tell you everything."

"I am most certainly going home this weekend. I need to speak to her about this." Charlie growled and an urgency overwhelmed him. He felt almost a tremor of panic and shook his head, "I am tempted to leave right now... why wouldn't she tell me she was taking them to different countries without me when they are born? They are my children..." He snapped and stood up.

Erika waved at him and rolled her eyes, "I don't understand you, Charlie." She left the dining room and Charlie glared.

"You mind covering me today? I know Fridays are always the worst but this..." Charlie asked the other man.

"Not at all. Go home, Charlie. That witch has another thing coming if she thinks you will take a backseat," Warren snickered and Charlie nodded.

"Stubborn bloody witch, she won't leave the house for a year when I am done with her," Charlie sniggered and stomped from the room.


	19. Chapter 19

"Albus, I love you," Hermione sighed as the little baby rested gently on her stomach and slept.

Ginny giggled and shook her head, "he finds comfort in your children already and they aren't even born. I almost wish you were going to be pregnant longer so you can make my fussy baby sleep."

Molly came in with a teacup, "Mum, I don't want any of that herbal rubbish, I want real tea!" Hermione growled and pouted.

"You told me it made your stomach hurt yesterday," Molly murmured and Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Alright, that is true... my wonderful twins are not having much of what mommy loves these days," Hermione grumbled.

Molly sat down next to Hermione and planted a kiss on her temple. "How was Charles's letter today?"

"He asked me about the Thicket and what it looks like. I have a feeling he is contemplating..." Hermione trailed off with a smile.

Ginny gasped and grinned, "You think he is preparing himself to come home?"

Hermione sighed and gave a nod, "I am hoping so. It hasn't been the same without him. Although, I have to say I have been enjoying our letters. I have learned more about him this way than before. I- I- I think I love him more for it." Hermione sputtered a bit and blushed.

Molly frowned and tilted her head, "He has been telling me in letters that he wasn't sure if you would take to him coming home."

"I did some horrible things to make this happen. I did things that were wrong and unpleasant because I didn't think he could ever want this. He made it clear when this spell happened that he wouldn't have been happy... but, he is even without those moments of acceptance and obligation. He is choosing to write to me over the ease it would be to just let it go. Charlie is-" she was cut off.

"Home," he announced coming through the door with a smirk.

Hermione squeaked and caught herself as Albus stirred. "You are here!" She hissed with a smile and he nodded.

He crossed the room and kissed her deeply making her moan. Her hands went to his face and he ran fingers over her cheek before they parted. "Book witch, are you done telling me what is best for me?" He questioned and she nodded gently.

"Good, because I am going to tell you what is best for me now. I am going to sit down, hold my newest nephew a bit and then we are going to talk about you staying home for a year... at least. No more talks of leaving the country, that you failed to tell me about, with my children." Charlie said pointedly and took the infant off her belly.

Hermione's jaw dropped as he gingerly took the baby and sat in the armchair which Ginny was sitting next to. The women were gravely silent as they observed the man holding the sleeping boy. Hermione finally found her voice and pursed her lips.

"Charles," she started and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You cannot be serious," she muttered.

"I am extremely, potently, deadly serious, Hermione Granger. If you think I am not going to participate in this life you are wrong. I have been told for two months to prepare myself. I have been chided by my mother, whined at by my sister and seemingly the only person who hasn't the gall to tell me she needs me... is you. I know you love me, but I will not sit idle while the woman I love is making mistakes with my children."

Hermione paled and her jaw dislocated, "Mistakes?" She finally choked out and he nodded.

"Your career is important. Saving others is important... Not letting me in is a mistake I plan to rectify. Firstly, you are going to not work until the twins are large enough. I will stay home with them after that. They won't go without their father." Charlie declared and Molly gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Charlie," Hermione started and he shook his head.

"I am not done. You will pick a date and we are going to have a wedding. A real one. With dress robes, dancing, dinner... the works. You will not argue with me about this and we are going to do this right because it is clear that neither of us is going to ever love anyone else again." He announced and Hermione exhaled.

"Charlie," Hermione sounded and he pursed his lips.

"Lastly, book witch, you are going to let me be the bloody man in my house. You will let me dote on you. Love you. Cherish you because that is what you ask for as a woman. I will protect my family. I will do what is desired for my family and you will not argue with me on if I love you enough. I spent the last two months finding out that you are the first and last thing I think of every night. Let me actually do that with you."

Hermione was silent. He had never made such a declaration before. Not like this. It was firm and knowing. For the first time since this whole prophecy she saw Charlie as who he really was; a man who wanted this. He wanted her and his family. There was nothing more that mattered to him. For the first time, she could honestly believe Charles Weasley was completely acknowledging that this was about them, not what was best... but what he desired and wanted to the fullest.

"You see Albus, your Uncle Charlie knows two things in this world very well. Your Uncle Charlie knows about dragons, which he will teach you extensively about... and your Aunt Hermione. She knows I am not going anywhere this time. Nothing else but this matters anymore." Charlie murmured to the child and Ginny grinned. "The only thing that matters is she and your two little cousins are happy. Aunt Hermione won't be truly happy unless I love her... but she is a silly book witch who doesn't realize that I already do... so much so that I would break out of Azkaban just to see her smile."

"You would be giving up plenty for me, dragon," Hermione declared finally and he smiled at her.

"You already did for me... several times over. I am just not going to let you boss me around anymore, witch. It is time you let go of the bloody control and let yourself love and be loved. I am tired of this, aren't you?" He questioned and she huffed but smiled.

"I am quite bossy," she agreed and he nodded.

"But I have let you hold the reins too long, book witch. It is my turn," he spat and Albus started to fuss.

"Give him here, Charlie. He is hungry," Ginny muttered and the Dracologist nodded and handed her Albus.

"You are ready then to change your life?" Hermione asked and Molly glared at her.

"He just told you that, dear. Don't make him repeat it."

"I am, Hermione Granger. Are you ready to live with knowing you will never go another day with feeling alone or unwanted?" She nodded and he frowned. "I asked you are you ready? Are you ready for nights with the kids snuggled between us on the couch? Days of picking sunflowers in the fields. Learning how to play obscure games I learned in Romania so that we can play in the grass. Dragon finger paintings taped all over the walls... the works. I am not going to let my family go to shit because you are worried I am not the real thing."

Hermione turned the color of beets and opened her mouth to answers but nothing came out. Charlie raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Hermione?"

Her eyes watered and she nodded, "Yes, Charlie. I am ready."

He smiled boyishly at her and gave her a nod, "Good, now I believe since that is settled. I have some owls to send off later. There are greater plans I have in the workings that you are none the wiser to as well."

Hermione frowned and he chuckled, "What plans, Charles?" She asked pointedly.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret. I will share them with you when we take our children home."

Ginny smirked and shook her head, "Now there is the brother I know and love. We have been missing you for quite some time."

Hermione went to get up and grabbed Molly's hand for comfort, "Oh bugger!" She growled and Charlie jumped to her side quickly.

Molly cringed but patted Hermione's shoulder after setting down the teacup. "Breathe, dear."

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, alarm clearly heard in his voice.

"A contraction, if she keeps at it tonight, she is going to be several pounds lighter soon," Ginny mused and Hermione whimpered.

"Ginny, this isn't fair, yours was easier," Hermione groaned and the wave started to seem less tender.

"Tonight? The babies might come tonight?" Charlie repeated and Molly gave him a small smile.

"We will know if it is false or real soon here," she murmured and Hermione slumped against the couch.

"Has she had any like this?" Charlie inquired as he ducked down to her and kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Here and there. The Weasley spawn has been causing me some havoc. Mostly they like to wait until their mother is about to do something."

"Should I go get you water? Maybe tea?" Charlie questioned and Hermione giggled and sighed.

"Charlie, do not have Ginny send Harry an owl to come teach you about this. Ginny went through twelve hours of this business before James decided he was ready. I will need you more when I am ready to scream at you for making me carry your spawn than I do for the waiting game." She teased him and he snorted and sat back down.

Harry walked into the Burrow and exhaled, not noticing Charlie yet, "No baby Weasleys yet?" He snickered and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Not yet, but she just about scared the wits out of me," Charlie grumbled and Harry gasped.

"You are home!" He exclaimed and Charlie nodded.

"Yes, I am," Charlie replied and Harry smiled.

"Then they will come tonight. They have been waiting for their daddy like I told the witches in the room. They wouldn't come without hearing your voice."

Charlie smiled as Harry picked up his small son, "Then I am glad I am here."

Harry sighed and nodded, "George and Angelina will be over shortly with the boys. Hermione, I hope you are ready. Seems we are going to have a repeat of Albus's birth. Almost everyone is going to be here and you are going to pop."

Hermione groaned and shook her head, "Do not mortify me farther, Harry."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mione."

Charlie rubbed his face and shook his head, "Seems we are going to have to convince my boys to give their mother a break."

"They aren't going to be boys, Charles," Hermione said pointedly and Charlie raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Don't look at me, I was sworn to secrecy. Not even Ginny knows the gender of them." Harry grumbled and kissed his son. "Just you and me Albus. We are the only ones who know."

"How about some water, dear?" Molly asked Hermione who nodded.

"Alright, mum. I will try," Hermione murmured and Molly got up.

Charlie smiled over at her and moved to sit next to her. When he settled in, he pulled her head to his lap and stroked her hair as she rested comfortably. "This beats calming Chinese Fireballs any day, book witch. You are my little fierce dragon."

"You are the only one who can handle me, Dragon Keeper." She grumbled and he grinned.

"I am quite aware of that. Just rest a bit and see if that makes you feel better." He coaxed her as Molly came back with some water.

Hermione sat up and drank it before returning to Charlie's lap. She relaxed as he ran his fingers through her hair and started to snooze in contentment. He would make sure she was alright. That was what mattered most to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny had followed Molly into the kitchen to talk about 'witch things' they had told the men. Charlie was stroking Hermione's hair as she napped and Harry held onto Albus. The Dracologist had an expression of patience as Harry clearly was wrapping around what he wanted to say.

"You are going to stay this time?" Harry finally asked and Charlie nodded.

"Most definitely, Harry. I will be doing proper notice tomorrow and plan to stay home and take care of her." Charlie sighed with a pleasant smile and Harry nodded, but his lips were still fixed.

"Mione, are you asleep?" Harry declared and the woman continued to breathe heavy as she rested. "Charlie, I have something I would like to talk to you about."

Charlie understood the direction of the conversation. He pulled out his wand and cast a small muffling around Hermione. She would still hear the thrum of their voices but not consistently hear the words or delicacy of what they would be speaking about. "You told me in your last letter there was a couple of leads?"

Harry nodded but pursed his lips, "Charlie, we could go on and on about someone who may have been possibly motivated in some way. But we need to know what happened in the last year that someone would want you not to remember."

Charlie frowned and shook his head, "It can't be any other answer than maybe someone did not want us together. Did someone have a motive to hurt her or my children? Remove the father to make it easier? I wish I could remember to tell you more suspecting factors. Anyone lingering around for her after work or during hours that doesn't belong?"

"Hermione has had visitors in her office since the start of this mess. We can start overviewing visitor logs for both of you when you worked there. Maybe there was something you did not tell us about. I have been taking this investigation very personally, Charlie. It was on my watch you lost your memories and even if you don't get them back, you will get the justice you deserve. Just keep staying low and we will keep her safe. I told Kingsley not to let her go anywhere alone, but I don't want to startle her by telling any of this to her." Harry finished and Charlie nodded.

"I know, Harry. I appreciate your updates. I am sorry I am not more help. All I remember is looking around and seeing a hooded figure walking away from me. You already knew that." Charlie sighed and Hermione stirred. Charlie discreetly flicked his wand while smiling down at her, "Did you enjoy your nap?" He murmured and she nodded.

"I thought I would wake up and you wouldn't be here. I am so glad I was wrong," she sighed and he chuckled. She cringed and reached for her stomach, "Alright, alright... give me a moment and I will sit up."

Charlie pushed her gently into a sitting position and started rubbing her shoulders in certain spots which made her groan and sigh, "Charlie... you are fantastic. How did you remember that?"

"Muscle memory I suppose," he mused and grinned.

"I cannot wait until they are out..." She sighed and the tone in her voice was edged with a longing he had to bite his cheek to silence in himself.

"We are in the Burrow, I am reminding you both..." Harry cleared his throat and Hermione blushed over at him.

"It is fair to assume, Harry, that this woman has not been shagged decently in months... how devastating," Charlie murmured and Hermione exhaled.

"Charlie don't start with me... If you only knew..." She growled and he chuckled as Harry sat there silently mortified.

Charlie leaned over and whispered gently in her ear, "You just wait until I have a chance to take care of my lovely woman the way she deserves." It gave Hermione chills and she sighed.

She couldn't relish the beautiful feelings he was igniting because another wave of discomfort happened and she groaned. "This is the pits," she grumbled.

Molly poked her head out, "How long was that, Harry dear?"

"Forty-five minutes," Harry mused and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"They are naughty Weasleys," Hermione slumped against Charlie who was giving Harry a puzzling look.

"They are far apart, probably just faking her out again," Harry explained gently.

Charlie sighed and nodded, "I will learn quickly I am sure."

"They have been doing this for three days," Hermione sighed and Charlie kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for doing this for me," He told her and she smiled and nodded against him.

Hermione ran a hand over his on her shoulder, "Always, Charles." She pulled away enough to slide to the edge of the couch. "Love, can you help me up the stairs? I have to go to the restroom."

Charlie nodded and smiled as he stood up, "Of course, that is what I am here for."

She gave him a genuine smile and he pulled her to her feet. "Very good because I am going to need help with your children. They have already been trying my patience."

Charlie assisted her up the staircase with a bright grin and Molly caught the edge of it as she came out with Ginny. The Weasley witches nodded at each other and the mother sighed, "I am glad he finally decided to come home. She doesn't tell anyone for fear of them telling him, but she was in a sadness of sorts these months. Pretty angry at this stranger as well."

Harry gave them a nod as they sat down, "I am working on it. I promise you. We asked a few witnesses I knew would have seen something from the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah described the figure in question follow Charlie in and out. Not much to go on, but I am working hard on this obscure case." Harry reassured Molly who sighed.

"He is, mum. Very long hours as you know. We just need to trust him," Ginny saw her son moving and went to take him from Harry.

"Mother!" Charlie shouted and Molly turned pale. "Mother! I don't know what's going on!"

Molly bolted up the staircase swiftly and Hermione was using him as a grounding. "What's wrong?" Molly asked with alarm and Hermione groaned.

"Water broke," Hermione growled and squeezed Charlie's arms harder through the pain of the wave.

"Alright, it's fine. We just need to get her to the hospital, Charles." Molly reassured him and his eyes grew.

"Now?" He whimpered through her grip and Molly nodded.

"I told you!" Harry shouted from down the stairs. "They just needed to hear their daddy."

"Bugger off and help us, Harry!" Hermione shouted and the gangly man laughed and ran up.

Harry and Charlie helped her down the stairs and they started to head out to see the twins...

0o0o

"Where's my babies! I want them back please." Hermione exclaimed through exhaustion after three long hours of delivery and another of them checking the children and mother.

The two healers were hushing the babies after doing the proper care and walked over to her. "Miss Granger, here they are. Your two healthy baby girls."

Hermione started to cry gently and ran her hand over Charlie's, "I told you we were having girls." She murmured as the babies were placed in her arms.

"My girls. My lovely ladies..." Charlie whispered and kissed Hermione's forehead and she cuddled the murmuring newborns.

"Our little Sonia and Amelia, Charles... we have our babies," Hermione was holding back a wave of pure unfiltered joy that was overcoming her.

He felt shocked but remembered this might have been a conversation they had before. Those were the names he wanted if they were girls. She picked his names... "I love you so much, Hermione. You did so well." He breathed and kissed the little girl nearest him.

"In a couple of years, we will have a son. I don't want you disappointed," she teased softly and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't care, lovely. If you never want children again I wouldn't care because I have my girls. The loves of my life." He told her and she smiled up at him.

"Would you like to hold them longer than a moment this time?" She asked and he held back tears.

"Really?" He responded and she nodded with a smile.

"They are your children, Charlie. They are ours. We made them together, I just grew them for you," she whispered and Charlie took the baby closest.

He gasped at how light and soft she was. "Gently," the healer reminded him with a smile and he paled.

"Have we decided who this is?" Charlie declared and Hermione glanced down at the other one.

"I have Sonia, she is the quieter one," Hermione sighed and nodded. "She was the wee one who liked it when I read."

"And this is my Amelia Joan Weasley. AJ for short," he told his daughter who was grumbling in his arms.

"Sonia Wren Weasley?" Hermione asked him and he nodded.

"I like it. My smart songbird and my merciful defender," Charlie declared and Hermione giggled.

"Don't you dare think you are going to make either of them be different than they are supposed to be," she teased and he nodded.

"Never, they can be whoever they like as long as they are Gryffindor and play Quidditch," he retorted and smiled.

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "You are too much," she sighed.

Charlie and Hermione swapped babies as the healers checked the children over again and gave the parents a few small moments of getting to know their new family. It wasn't long both girls needed to be fed and Hermione was shed of the blankets enough to do so. Charlie watched in amazement a few moments before speaking.

"So, they do have a purpose then?" He snickered and Hermione grinned and nodded.

"They really do, I am glad I have two of them," her retort was perfect, even with how tired she seemed.

His cheeks were pink and she realized he had not seen her like this without his memories. "Are you uncomfortable? You can go tell the family about the children if you like."

He shook his head and cleared his throat, "No, I mean, we are going to be sharing a room, a bed... sometimes other things as well." He smiled at her and she giggled and nodded.

Charlie sat and watched her quietly after that as she tended to the children. She was so good at this. How had he not seen her in this light before? The Nurturer. The woman who tugged at his heartstrings. The soft and vulnerable but strong witch... it was captivating. He realized she was telling their story... he started to listen.

"Your daddy had no clue, not one. That was okay however because Uncle Ron wasn't very happy with it. We will tell you that story later on, but for now, it was all because of a spell. Your daddy didn't like it and neither did I until I found out it was your daddy I was supposed to have you two with. Then I was the happiest witch alive, but I didn't want to scare away your daddy." She murmured and the girls were still latched.

"So, your mother decided to do a naughty thing and not tell daddy you were in her belly. That was alright because daddy would always come back... he always has and always will." Charlie finished and sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"Even though mommy is stubborn and mean at times," Hermione added and Charlie nodded.

"Or daddy doesn't like to listen to mommy's feistiness and does what he wants to... which will make mommy happy because what he wants is his family." He finished and pressed his chin to her shoulder to look down at the babies. "They are so gentle and soft. Small tuffs of red hair. I can imagine bright eyes to match. Hermione, they are perfect."

"They are, my love. You are going to be the best father," she told him softly and he nuzzled her neck.

"Good, because you are already a brilliant and loving mother. I need to match you," He murmured and she kissed him.

Soon the girls were done with their needs and the healers came back to assist the woman. Charlie took the twins and held them to his bare chest as the witches checked the new mother. Quite a few tests and chart checking before transfiguring a few items around the room. St. Mungo's had been accommodating the prophecy pairs especially due to possible magically interference and did not want to risk the chances.

They got Hermione comfortable as Charlie sat and hummed to his girls and watched carefully. "I am not sure we like that you are so dehydrated, Miss Granger. Can you drink and eat a little before you have your children back?" One of the healers asked and Hermione nodded.

"They can stay with their father, I am sure he does not mind being selfish." Hermione murmured as they slid on a buttoned gown for modesty on the new mother.

"Can you ask my parents to come in?" Charlie asked one of the healers who smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," she declared as they went about to go fetch refreshments and the grandparents.

Hermione watched as he hummed softly and leaned over to run a hand through his hair, "Charlie, I really do love you," she declared and he smiled.

"I really do love you, Hermione. I know you have a hard time believing that someone would find you enough for them, but I do. The whole time I was gone... I worried. I pined. I missed this even though I hadn't a clue what this was. It was so deep and impacted into me that even lack of memories I knew I wanted to be here. I also knew it was important for you to know it was a choice of love."

He sat on the bed again and she kissed the baby with the A on her blanket. "My lovely Amelia," Hermione whispered and the baby was murmuring.

She ran fingers over the other child and sighed, "My lovely Sonia."

The healers came back in with a tray of food and water followed by Molly and Arthur. "Mother, father, come meet my children," Charlie declared and Molly covered her mouth.

Arthur watched for the healers to give Hermione her tray and walked over to kiss her forehead, "You did a good job, darling. I am very proud of you." He praised her gently and she kissed his cheek.

Charlie let Molly take one of the children, "Meet Sonia Wren Weasley, mum," Hermione said with a smile and Molly smiled and let her tears freely fall.

"Oh, she is so beautiful! Sonia, beautiful Sonia!" Molly declared and Charlie handed the other child to his father.

"That is Amelia Joan Weasley, father," Charlie announced and Arthur smiled and ran his finger over her cheek.

"They are beautiful little girls, children. You could not have gotten any luckier," Arthur voiced with a bright smile and Molly sighed.

"Beautiful twin girls, how lovely, Arthur."

Charlie ran a hand through Hermione's hair and kissed her cheek as she ate, "Can we get you anything, my love?" He asked and she shook her head.

"We just need to invite in the godparents and I will be happy. I am so tired..." Hermione trailed off and he nodded.

Molly nodded and smiled, "You did so good, Hermione. It is not easy to handle two births in one night. Very quick so I am thankful for that... you will be able to rest easier. If you want to nap after you eat we can help Charlie." She offered and Hermione started to shake her head but Charlie cleared his throat.

"Hermione, you will need rest. What you did was a miracle. Give yourself the chance to relax and let us take care of them. You spent nine months doing so," Charlie insisted and Hermione nodded.

"Alright, Charles. I will relax, but I need my babies too..." She pouted and he kissed her forehead.

Arthur kissed Molly's forehead and handed Charlie his daughter back, "I will go get Harry and Ginny for you both."

Molly sat down on Hermione's other side of the bed and kissed her cheek, "My wonderful daughter. You made such perfect babies."

Hermione smiled and sighed, "I had help. Charlie has decent ancestry," Hermione murmured with a playful smile and Molly giggled.

Hermione drank a great amount of water before lounging on the pillows a bit. Molly helped move the tray so she could relax a bit more and handed her Sonia so the matriarch could fuss about the room and fix it to be more homely and welcoming. She had fixed Hermione's bed for her and sorted the woman's gown to be open enough for the child to feel her skin, but still, give her modesty.

Charlie watched his witch close her eyes in contentment after the long-awaited moment. Hermione was very happy to have her children and her Charlie in the same room. He would make sure the visit was short so that she could get some rest; he could see she needed it. Everything was perfect and he was going to keep his wonderful girls safe and sound from now on.


	21. Chapter 21

_A short chapter for you... Work was crazy this week but today I recovered. Sorry for the delay!_

 _xoxoxo_

Charlie had the babies after they ate in the morning and the woman was snoozing off her breakfast. The new father was enjoying the fact that Hermione seemed to trust him enough to let sleep take her when she needed it. There was a knock at the door and the Potters came in first and Harry quickly hushed James so he didn't wake Hermione yet. Ginny held onto Albus and a few bags with Molly and Arthur trailing behind them. Arthur had a stuffed animal that looked to be a dragon and a vase with a single red rose.

"Good morning, new daddy," Ginny whispered and leaned over to kiss Charlie's cheek. "How are the pretty girls today?"

Charlie smiled and sighed, "Very rambunctious. They wore Hermione out last night with how hungry they were."

Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile before she spoke, "We brought a bunch of things for the girls and Hermione. Harry even grabbed a few things for you as well."

Harry nodded, "Do the healers seem optimistic that they will let you go home today?" He asked Charlie who gave him a motion of agreement.

"Good morning family," Hermione murmured and Arthur walked over and placed the flower down next to her bed.

He kissed her forehead and ran a hand through her hair, "How are you feeling, dear?" He asked her and she gave him a sleepy smile.

"Very happy. Charles, can I please have one of our daughters?" Hermione asked and Molly shook her head.

"You are going to let me comb out your hair and take care of you a bit, Hermione. Let Harry and Ginny help Charlie with the girls." Molly chided her and Hermione sighed heavily.

Hermione glanced over at the flower and saw the note tied to the vase. "Who gave this to us?" Her voice was stiff.

Charlie sensed the alarm and he frowned over at her. "What is it, book witch?"

She opened the note and gasped, turning pale. "Charlie! Charlie, what is this!" Her voice was a shriek.

Harry walked over and read the note.

 **Cannot say I am happy to see that their Father's fortitude is stronger than I thought. Congratulations for now. Enjoy the rose while it stays beautiful, Granger... I cannot wait to meet the girls. I don't suppose Kingsley has sent his well wishes yet has he, Minx?**

Harry swore and set the vase down before casting a Patronus, "Minister, we had contact at the hospital from the suspect in question." He sent off his stag and turned to Charlie who was standing next to Hermione. "Stay in the room, I am going to see if I can find out from the healers who left it by the door." Harry left in a rush and the older Weasleys sat down in a couple of chairs glancing at each other.

Hermione reached for her children and Charlie gingerly handed her the children one by one. He knew that she needed them as close to her as possible. James crawled on the bed and Hermione tried for a smile at him. "Did you want to meet your cousins, James?" Hermione asked him and he nodded.

"What are their names, Aunt Mione?" The boy asked as he gazed down at the babies.

"Sonia and Amelia," Hermione murmured and Charlie sat down next to her.

Hermione watched the boy gingerly stroke the girls' arms but her eyes kept running back over to the flower. Charlie could see recognition in her eyes at the sight of such a venomous object. Someone she knew had participated in his lack of memories. "Mother, Father, would you take James up to go buy his Aunt Hermione some chocolates? I am sure that would make her feel great." The Dracologist murmured and Arthur nodded.

James grinned brightly at his uncle, "That sounds fun!" He shouted and the babies stirred a bit.

He gave them an apologetic expression, "Sorry little girls... I won't yell," James whispered and climbed off the bed.

Molly made a face and walked them from the room, leaving Charlie to fold his arms at Hermione. "Who is it? I know that look. You recognize the rose."

She grimaced just as Harry walked back in and sighed, "I know who sent the rose. He tried to make a pass at me long before the prophecy came to light, but I did not think he was anything but harmless... even after theorizing about my affair with Kingsley a year and a half ago."

Harry's jaw fell open and Charlie glared, "You... you were sleeping with him?" Harry murmured and rubbed his face. "Why didn't you mention that someone else knew?"

"Because I knew he was the one shagging Susan Bones before Ron was. I promised not to speak about his secret if he did not tell anyone about mine..." Hermione murmured and rocked her girls.

"Why would that have been a big issue?" Ginny asked and moved next to Hermione.

"Because his wife would find out. Cassius must have been approached by Susan after Ron left her... Pansy is not the forgiving type..." Hermione sighed and Harry paled.

"You are telling me that Cassius Warrington who works down in Magical Gaming and Sports was shagging Susan Bones?" Harry questioned and Hermione nodded.

"The rose and letter are statements... I ruined his life with this prophecy; I am to be blamed in his mind. He has no proof about me and Kingsley anymore so he is going to do what he can to make my life chaos." Hermione admitted and Ginny hugged her shoulders, planting a kiss on Hermione's temple.

"Harry will take care of it," Ginny whispered and Harry nodded.

"I most definitely will. I am going to pop over to the Ministry and send out a few Aurors to track him down." Harry murmured and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Be safe. Don't trust anyone outside the family and keep close to Charlie." Harry ordered before whisking off out of the room.

Hermione sighed and kissed her daughters each, "We are going to keep you safe, my loves."

0o0o

Charlie had helped Hermione up to the top floor of the Thicket with their daughters. He knew she was tired and both the newborns were crying for food. The witch stripped her clothes as he held the children and the man watched in curiosity. He did not remember what she looked like naked and wanting before. He did not remember the curves of her and how she looked like a fantasy come to life even in this silent moment... but part of him recognized it.

The deep fibers of how a man is built to find his mate and love her... want her... need her. That was the part that spoke to him as she turned and her cheeks tinted at his expression. "Charlie, you are making me feel self-conscious..." She trailed off and smiled. "Come lay down with your family?" She whispered and he nodded.

Hermione had already set the attachments for the babies on her side of the bed. The nervous new mother was pretty positive she was going to be alone and set both up on her side. When she crawled into bed, Charlie had handed her the children and slowly started to shed his clothes. Hermione watched him with yearning and a potent stroke of triumph rolled through him as he smirked.

"You like what you see?" He inquired and she cleared her throat.

"I am going to feed them and I think we should all relax together." Her voice was stiff and he chuckled as he crawled next to her under the blankets.

"The wards are up... the babies will be sleeping soon." Charlie murmured and kissed Hermione's neck.

"Charles, you know I am not supposed to yet," she whimpered and he sighed and nodded against her skin.

"I am sorry, book witch... you just are so amazingly beautiful," he breathed and she giggled.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "You are my favorite thing about being home. Aside from our children, of course."

"You all are mine as well, it is good to be home." He muttered and nuzzled her neck.

"Tomorrow might be a long day for us. Hopefully, your mother will not drive us insane," Hermione declared and that was cold water on Charlie's tension.

He cleared his throat and nodded, "Hopefully, she behaves."

Hermione finished up with the girls and placed them separately in their cribs. "Night my sweet Weasley princesses. Mommy loves you," she sighed and Charlie grinned.

"Daddy loves you too," he whispered and the family found solace their first night home.


End file.
